Paradise Lost
by Clairesworld
Summary: There in paradise where none of their problems can reach them or can they? One member is about to learn the past ALWAYS comes back to haunt you.NOW FINISHED
1. Summer Of Love

H woke up and turned over in his hotel bed. Claire was standing by the window looking out at the sea.  
  
Claire: Do you fancy going down to the beach today?  
  
H: I fancy more of what I had last night.  
  
Claire: Well I'll have to see about that.  
  
H: Good, so are we going down to the beach alone or inviting the others?  
  
Claire: I told them we'd meet them down there at about ten.  
  
H: Come back to bed.  
  
Claire: No I think I might have a shower.  
  
H: Can I join you?   
  
Claire: I was hoping you'd say that.  
  
H and Claire walk into the bathroom and close the door.   
  
Meanwhile in Lee's room.  
  
Faye is picking up her clothes off the floor.  
  
Lee: You going already?  
  
Faye: Yes. Last night should never of happened, you hear me.  
  
Lee: But Faye I love you.  
  
Faye: Well I don't love you ok.  
  
Lee: How can you do this to me?  
  
Faye: Do what?  
  
Lee: Sleep with me then say I mean nothing to you.  
  
Faye: Well you don't ok.  
  
Lee: We've been having this affair for months, you should have told me sooner.  
  
Faye: You're the one having the affair I'm single remember.  
  
Lee: You said you loved me.  
  
Faye: That was then and this is now.  
  
Faye leaves the room in tears, Lee grabs a towel wraps it around his waist and runs after her. He stops in the doorway, as she is already gone. Lisa is walking by.  
  
Lisa: So you normally stand at the door with just a towel around your waist then Lee?  
  
Lee: No.   
  
Lisa: Was that just Faye I saw leaving?  
  
Lee: No way. I think you need your eyes testing. It was room service with my breakfast.  
  
Lisa: Oh ok, are you going to the beach with us lot later?  
  
Lee: Yeah I'll see you there.  
  
Lee goes in and closes the door and Lisa walks down to reception.  
  
Meanwhile back in lees room   
Lee was lying on his bed thinking what had happened between him and Faye   
  
Lee: what have I done*he thinks to himself*   
  
. Faye is lying on her bed crying   
There is a knock on the door. Faye wipes away her tears.  
  
Faye: who is it?  
  
Voice: its room service   
  
Faye: I don't want room service so go away.   
  
Voice: Ok I'm sorry, I'll go.   
  
The lady walks off and Faye runs into the bathroom.   
  
Faye: God I've been so stupid.   
  
Faye gets dressed and goes to lees room   
  
She knocks on the door and Lee opens it. He is completely surprised to see Faye there. 


	2. Love's Got A Hold On My Heart

Faye pushes him in the room and onto the bed and snogs him   
  
Lee pushes Faye off him   
  
Lee: what r u doing I thought...   
  
Faye: I was stupid, I do...I really do love you   
  
Lee: Faye is there something wrong?   
  
Faye: No don't worry about me ok.   
  
Lee: We're meant to be meeting Claire and H at the beach.   
  
Faye: Yeah but we've got a whole hour yet. And anyway you know Claire she's always late.   
  
Lee: I suppose so.   
  
Faye: Come here then.   
  
Lee and Faye kiss passionately   
  
Meanwhile in H and Claire's room   
  
H: I could stay in the shower all day with you   
  
Claire: me too but u know we cant   
  
H: *sad*yeah I know   
  
Claire: right I'm getting out now   
  
H: aww no   
  
Claire: yes   
  
Claire gets out she dries off and starts to get ready   
  
Claire: H get out of that shower now.   
  
H: Coming mother.   
  
H comes out of the bathroom and Claire hits him playfully on the arm. H gets changed and they head for the beach.   
  
Lee and Faye leave his room and go separate ways to the beach so they are not spotted. When Lee arrives Claire is sitting between H's legs and he has his arms around her. Lee thinks they look so cute together. Lisa was lying down on a sun bed trying to get a suntan.   
  
Lee: Hi guys.   
  
Claire: Hi, have you seen Faye?   
  
Lee: * lying through his teeth* No not at all   
  
Claire: ok she might be late then   
  
Faye: no I wont I'm here now   
  
Claire: oh hiya Faye   
  
Faye: Hi   
  
Faye: so how is everyone?   
  
Claire and H: fine   
  
Lisa: fine   
  
Faye: good   
  
Lee: how about you Faye?  
  
Faye: never felt better   
  
Lee: good   
  
Lee: Anyone going in the sea?   
  
Faye: No I don't think so.   
  
Faye just sits down on a chair in her shorts and t-shirt.   
  
Lee: Have you even got your swimwear on?   
  
Faye: No I haven't ok.   
  
Lee: Ok.   
  
Lee picks Lisa up off the chair and runs down to the sea carrying her and then throws her in before getting in himself.   
  
Lisa: Lee you idiot.   
  
Lee: That's for the Last thing on my mind video.   
  
Lisa: Very funny   
  
Lee: haha I know   
  
Lisa chases lee around the beach. The other 3 laugh   
  
Claire: come on Lisa get lee back   
  
Lee: she won't catch me   
  
Lisa: wont I   
  
As Lisa says that she jumps on top of lee and knocks him onto the ground   
  
Lisa: That's for throwing me in the sea.   
  
Lee: You're so immature.   
  
Lisa: I know.   
  
H: No I'm the immature one.   
  
Lee: We know that H.   
  
Claire: Faye are you ok?   
  
Faye: Yeah why?   
  
Claire: You just seem a bit quiet that's all   
  
Faye: I'm fine   
  
Claire: ok   
  
Lee: does anyone want to go for a swim?   
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Lee: oh ok   
  
H: I know who wants to go to a theme park?   
  
Everyone: me   
  
H: ok then let's go   
  
Everyone goes and gets changed except from Faye who is changed already.   
  
H: Faye why are you wearing that jumper it's boiling out here?   
  
Faye: For god sake H can't I wear a jumper without you going off on one?   
  
H: Not when it's hot ok.   
  
Faye: No its not ok so just stop it will you.   
  
H: Ok then.   
  
H to Claire: gad what's wrong with her?  
  
Claire: I don't know but there is definitely something wrong  
  
Claire looks over to Faye and becomes worried about how pale she looks. 


	3. Why?

H: Right are we all ready to go?  
  
Lisa: Yep  
  
Lee: Lets go then  
  
They all leave for the theme park and they eventually get there.  
Lee goes to talk to Faye  
  
Lee: Faye are you ok?  
  
Faye: Yes y?  
  
Lee: You don't seem happy.  
  
Faye: I am I'm fine don't worry  
  
Lee: Like hell you are.   
  
Faye: Lee can we talk about something else?   
  
Lee: Not until you tell me what's going on.   
  
Faye: For god sakes nothings going on.   
  
Lee: First u don't love me then u do then you wear a bloody jumper in hot weather and act all weird. Now tell me there's nothing wrong.   
  
Faye: Lee stop hassling me, there is nothing wrong with me ok.   
  
Lee: Yeah right.   
  
Faye: There isn't.   
  
Lee: How long have I known u Faye? I know when there's something wrong now spit it out.   
  
Faye: There's nothing wrong.   
  
Lee: You tell yourself that for long enough and you'll start to believe it.   
  
Faye: Lee just listen to me there's nothing wrong.   
  
Lee: Ok there's nothing wrong and my new names Donald Duck.   
  
Faye: Lee ok there is something wrong but I don't want to talk about it ok?   
  
Lee: Ok, but will u please try and look like your enjoying yourself because h and Claire know there is something wrong.   
  
Faye: Ok as long as it keeps u happy I will.   
  
Faye walks off  
  
H: Lee is Faye ok mate?   
  
Lee: Yeah she's fine.   
  
Lisa: Who's coming on the log flume with me?   
  
H: Me   
  
Lee: I will, how about you Faye?   
  
Faye: No I'll stay here with Claire.   
  
H: Claire is coming on.   
  
Claire: No I'm not you know I hate heights.   
  
H: Oh yeah sorry babe forgot that*kisses her on the lips then joins the other two in the line*   
  
Faye and Claire go and sit down on a nearby bench   
  
Claire: So how come u don't want to go on the log flume, thought u like rides.   
  
Faye: Nah I don't feel like it today.   
  
Claire: Ok   
  
They sit in silence and wait for the other 3 to come off the ride   
  
Lisa comes screaming to Claire and Faye   
  
Lisa: I'm soaking wet   
  
H: Haha u would be it's a water rider duh   
  
Lisa slaps H   
  
H: Ouch   
  
Lee: I'm as dry as a bone   
  
Faye: How's that?   
  
Lee: *laughing*I hid behind H   
  
Claire and Faye laugh   
  
Claire: Good thinking that was Lee.   
  
Lee: Yeah I know.   
  
H: I'm the hero I saved him from getting wet.   
  
Claire: AWW you poor baby.   
  
Everyone laughs and H kisses Claire.   
  
Claire: You feeling left out babe.   
  
H: What, no of course not.   
  
Faye: What r u going on now?   
  
H: Erm...I know *points*that one   
  
Lisa: Oh don't know about that   
  
Lee: Why not?  
  
Lisa: It goes upside down   
  
H: Haha you're scared   
  
Lisa: No I am not   
  
Lisa: I might be sick.   
  
Lee: You coming on Faye?   
  
Faye: No I don't think so.   
  
Lee takes Faye aside.   
  
Lee: THERE'S NO POINT COMING HERE IF YOUR NOT GOING ON ANY RIDES.   
  
Faye: WELL TELL CLAIRE THAT THEN.   
  
LEE: SHE'S SCARED OF HEIGHTS SO SHE HAS A REASON NOT TO GO ON.   
  
FAYE: SO DO I.   
  
LEE: YEAH OK BABE SURE YOU DO.   
  
LEE: QUACK QUACK QUACK.   
  
FAYE: STOP IT LEE NOW. I DO HAVE A REASON OK   
  
LEE: OK WHAT IS IT THEN.   
  
FAYE: I CAN'T GO ON OK.   
  
LEE: WHAT?   
  
FAYE: THE RIDES YOU IDIOT, DID YOU THINK I WOULD TAKE MY OWN LIFE?   
  
LEE: WELL NO NOT REALLY.   
  
Faye: WELL THEN  
  
Lee: Faye what's wrong?  
  
Faye: Leave me alone.  
  
Faye walks off but lee goes after her determined to find out what was going on.  
  
Lee: Please tell me what's wrong.  
  
Faye: Ok I will tell you.  
  
Lee: What is it?  
  
Faye: I'm pregnant  
  
Faye runs off before lee can say anything, lee stands there in shock  
  
H: Lee what's wrong?   
  
Lee: Nothing, I have to find Faye.   
  
H: Why mate what's happened?   
  
Lee: Nothing happened, nothing at all.   
  
Claire: Lee come on calm down.   
  
Lee: Which way did Faye go?   
  
Claire: To the toilets.   
  
Lee runs into the toilets.   
  
Lee: Faye, come on come out babe.   
  
Faye: Go away.  
  
Lee: No Faye I'm sorry for shouting.  
  
Faye: Leave me alone.  
  
Lee: Faye why didn't you just tell me that u were pregnant?  
  
Faye: I don't know lee just leave me alone please.  
  
Lee: Ok Faye please come out?  
  
Lee begins to walk out.  
  
Faye: DON'T TELL ANYONE.  
  
Lee: Its ok baby, I wont tell anyone.  
  
Claire: Tell anyone what?  
  
Lee jumps  
  
Lee: Oh nothing.  
  
Claire: Faye what's wrong?  
  
Lee: she's not feeling well.  
  
Claire: Faye if your not feeling well y didn't u say anything?  
  
Faye: I didn't want to spoil your day.  
  
Claire: You wouldn't have.  
  
Faye comes out of the toilets.  
  
Claire: Are you ok now?   
  
Faye: Yes I will be.   
  
Claire: Do you want to go back to the hotel?   
  
Faye: Yes.   
  
Claire: Ok we'll go and tell the others.  
  
Faye: Ok.  
  
Claire: Hey guys, Faye isn't feeling well so can we go back to the hotel?  
  
H: Yeah sure.  
  
Faye: Sorry for ruining your day.  
  
Lisa: Its fine, you didn't ruin it. 


	4. After The Love Has Gone.

They all pile into the car and Claire starts to drive them back to the hotel.   
Suddenly Claire starts to feel ill.  
  
Lee: Claire are you alright?  
  
Claire: Yeah, I just feel ill all of a sudden.  
  
Lee: Stop the car Claire.   
  
Claire: No I'm ok.  
  
Lee: No you not so stop now.  
  
Claire gets out of the car and nearly faints, Lee quickly catches her and puts her in the passenger seat before getting in the drivers seat and driving the rest of the way back.  
  
When they arrive Lee carries Claire up to her room, then him and Faye go back to his room and Lisa returns to hers.  
  
Lee: How far gone are you?  
  
Faye: About two months, I think.  
  
Lee: You mean in seven months I will have a beautiful little baby.  
  
Faye: Yeah.  
  
Lee starts to cry.  
  
Faye: Lee don't you want the baby?  
  
Lee: Of course I do. I want both of you.  
  
Faye: Really?  
  
Lee: Yes.  
  
Faye lies down on the bed and lifts up her top.  
  
Faye: I've got a bump already, look.  
  
Lee: So you have how sweet.  
  
Lee sits down on the bed and kisses Faye's stomach. They spend the next hour together just lying on the bed, Lee has his hand on Faye's stomach the whole time.  
  
Faye: What are you going to tell your girlfriend?  
  
Lee: The truth.  
  
Faye: Which is?  
  
Lee: It's over between us. Meaning her and me.  
  
Faye: I know.  
  
Lee: I'm never going to leave you Faye. I love you both too much.  
  
Faye: You're so sweet.  
  
Lee: I know hunny, just think what our baby's going to be like.  
  
Faye: It's going to be absolutely perfect.  
  
Faye kisses Lee then falls asleep in his arms.  
  
Meanwhile in H and Claire's room.   
  
Claire: H get me some water please.  
  
H: Get it yourself you lazy cow.  
  
Claire: H don't talk to me like that, you know I'm not feeling well.  
  
H: So. I'm busy.  
  
Claire: Fine then.  
  
Claire gets up and feels extremely dizzy, she grabs hold of the window seal to stop her from falling over.  
  
Claire: H come here please.  
  
H comes out of the bathroom.  
  
H: Claire what are you doing?  
  
Claire: I feel really dizzy.  
  
H picks Claire up puts her on the bed and gets her some water. He then goes back into the bathroom.  
  
H: I'm going to go and see Lisa.  
  
Claire: H please stay in with me, I really don't feel well.  
  
H: That's your problem.  
  
Claire: H what's got into you?  
  
H: Bye Claire see you later.  
  
H goes out and slams the door.   
  
Knock, knock.  
  
Lisa opens the door.  
  
Lisa: H hi.  
  
H: Hi.  
  
Lisa: What are you doing here?  
  
H: I wondered if you wanted to go to the bar for a drink.  
  
Lisa: With the others?  
  
H: No just us two would be nice.  
  
Lisa: Ok I'll just get my coat. 


	5. Stop Me From Loving You.

Five hours later H walks into his and Claire's room  
  
Claire: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?  
  
Claire is standing in the doorway in her white fluffy dressing gown with her arms crossed.  
  
H: I love it when you're angry.  
  
Claire: I'M BEING SERIOUS H, WHERE WERE YOU?  
  
H: At the bar with Lisa.  
  
Claire: Oh right, SO YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS IN YOUR HOTEL ROOM FEELING REALLY ILL AND YOU GO OUT WITH YOUR MATE TO THE BAR. IT'S PATHETIC H.  
  
H: I didn't think you were that ill.  
  
Claire: WELL IF YOU PAID ANY ATTENTION TO ME THEN YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN THAT I AM.  
  
H: Stop shouting Claire please. You're beginning to give me a headache.  
  
Claire: WHY THE HELL DO I LOVE YOU, H?  
  
Claire goes into the bathroom and locks the door.  
  
H: Claire please come out I didn't mean it, I'm just drunk that's all. Well ok maybe I'm not drunk but just please come out.   
  
H hears a loud bang.  
  
H: CLAIRE, CLAIRE CAN YOU HEAR ME CLAIRE?  
  
H: SPEAK TO ME PLEASE, I'M SORRY PLEASE JUST SPEAK TO ME.  
  
Faye knocks on the door and H runs to let her in.  
  
H: Thank god you're here Faye, its Claire she's in the bathroom, and she's locked the door. Then I heard this bang and well...Um... well now Claire isn't talking to me.  
  
Faye rushes over to the bathroom door.  
  
Faye: Claire hunny, come on out its Faye.  
  
Silence  
  
Faye: Claire?   
  
Faye: H go and get Lee now.  
  
H: But why?  
  
Faye: Just go H now.  
  
H runs off to Lee's room.  
  
H: Lee open the door quickly.  
  
Lee: What's up?  
  
H: Its Claire, just hurry up will you. You've got to get to my room quickly.  
  
Lee: Ok, ok I'm coming.  
  
The boys run along the corridor.  
  
Lee: What's wrong anyway?  
  
H: I don't know.  
  
H and Lee both run through the door. Faye is sitting by the bathroom door holding her stomach.  
  
Lee: Faye are you ok?  
  
Faye: Yes, don't worry about me.  
  
Lee: Ok I'm going to kick the door down.  
  
Faye: Be careful.  
  
Lee pushes against the door twice but it doesn't seem to budge.  
  
Lee: Oh well third time lucky.  
  
He pushes against the door for the third time and the door opens so easily that Lee goes flying in. Once he's steadied himself he looks and sees......... 


	6. Tragedy.

Claire lying on the floor, her head bleeding from when she collapsed   
  
Lee: Claire, Claire speak to me.   
  
Faye: Phone an ambulance now.   
  
H phones the ambulance and a while later the ambulance arrives.   
  
Paramedic: What happened?   
  
H: She wasn't feeling well today then a few minutes ago she went into the bathroom and locked the door, then I heard this bang.   
  
The paramedic puts Claire in the ambulance H gets in with her Faye and lee meet them at the hospital.   
  
H: What's wrong with her?   
  
Doctor: She's only just come in, give me time to check her out ok.   
  
H: Ok.   
  
Lee and Faye arrive.   
  
Faye: What's happening?   
  
H: I don't know.  
  
Lee: I hope she's ok.   
  
H: Its all my fault.   
  
Lee: Its not.   
  
H: It is, I knew Claire was this ill and I should have stayed with her.   
  
Lee: It's not your fault.  
  
Faye is standing against the wall with her hand against her stomach.   
  
Lee: Faye are you ok?   
  
Faye: Yeah.   
  
Lee: Are you sure coz you don't look too good and you didn't look well when I came to get Claire either.   
  
Faye: No its ok, but I think I'll get a check up from the doctor though.   
  
5 minutes later the doctor enters.   
  
Doctor: Mr Watkins?   
  
H stands up.   
  
H: Yeah that's me, what's wrong with Claire?   
  
Doctor: Well.... would u like to come with me.   
  
H looks at Faye and Lee then goes with the doctor.   
  
Doctor: Claire has....   
  
H: Claire has what? Please tell me.   
  
Doctor: Ok well there isn't really much wrong with her at all.   
  
H: There's not?   
  
Doctor: No, she has a small chest infection and I have had to put a few stitches in her head. I think you should talk to her though.   
  
H: About what?   
  
Doctor: You'll see when you get there.   
  
H leaves to see Claire.   
  
H: Hi Claire.   
  
Claire: Hi.   
  
H: Are you ok?   
  
Claire: Yeah.   
  
H: I'm so sorry Claire, I should have stayed with you and if I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have gone out with Lisa.   
  
Claire: Its ok.   
  
H goes and gives Claire a hug.   
  
Claire: Ouch watch my head.   
  
H: Oh sorry babe.   
  
Claire: I'm sorry.   
  
H: You haven't said or done anything wrong babe, now what is it you've got to tell me.   
  
Claire: I'm Pregnant.   
  
H looks at Claire but doesn't say anything, he gets up and leaves the room and Claire calls after him.   
  
Claire: H?   
  
Lee: What's wrong H?  
  
H doesn't say anything.  
  
Faye: I'm going to see Claire.  
  
Faye goes into see Claire, she sees Claire crying and hugs her.  
  
Faye: Claire what's wrong?  
  
Claire: I...I told H that I was pregnant and he.... he just walked off.  
  
Faye: Aww congratulations Claire.  
  
Claire: Doesn't H want any children?  
  
Faye: I'm sure he does.  
  
Claire: Maybe he just doesn't want them with me.   
  
Faye: I'm sure he's just shocked about it that's all Claire.   
  
Claire: I wish he would talk to me though. Faye can I ask you something?   
  
Faye: Of course babe.   
  
Claire: Do you think there's something going on between H and Lisa?   
  
Faye: No I don't, I know they are always together but I don't think something is going on.   
  
Claire and Faye carry on talking H walks in they stop talking and look at H.   
  
H: Look Claire I'm sorry for walking out.   
  
Faye: YOUR SORRY! U REALLY HURT HER.   
  
H: Calm down Faye it has nothing to do with you.   
  
Faye: It has when you hurt my best friend, she's already been hurt once she doesn't deserve to be treated like this H.   
  
H: She don't, please!   
  
Faye: What's that supposed to mean?   
  
H: The baby isn't mine is it Claire.   
  
Silence.   
  
H: CLAIRE.   
  
Claire doesn't say anything she just looks out of the window.   
  
H: That's right Claire, you won't answer me because you know I'm right and that the baby isn't mine.   
  
Faye: Claire is this true?   
  
Claire starts to cry and Faye hugs her. Claire has an upsetting flash back.   
  
  
It was a cold and windy night and Claire was sitting in a pub with H and Lisa. H offers Lisa a lift home cause she is really drunk and Claire has one more drink before leaving.   
  
On the way back to her house.   
  
Man: Excuse me?   
  
Claire: Yeah.   
  
Man: Do you know where I can find Uxbridge train station?   
  
Claire: Yeah its back that way about 15 minutes walk.   
  
Man: Ok thanks.   
  
The man walks away. Further down the road Claire realises he's following her.  
Claire turns round and the man is gone she carries on walking, at this point she is really scared. Claire is about to turn down a street when the man grabs her and pulls her into an alleyway and shoves her on the floor.   
  
Claire tries to scream but she's so scared no words come out of her mouth,   
the man covers her mouth and forces himself onto her. After he's finished he kicks Claire and runs back up the alley. Claire manages to get up and stumble home. When H got back she was already in bed and he didn't notice anything was wrong.   
  
End of flashback.   
  
Tears continue to fall from Claire's eyes. 


	7. One For Sorrow.

H: Who's the father?   
  
Silence.   
  
H: I SAID WHO'S THE FATHER?   
  
Faye: Shouting will get you nowhere H.   
  
H: Well talking to her normally isn't working either.   
  
Faye: That's not the point.   
  
H: Claire please just tell me who the father is.   
  
Claire: I...I don't know who the father is.   
  
H: Don't lie Claire.   
  
Claire: I'M NOT LYING.   
  
H: It's not mine though is it?   
  
Claire: *crying* No.   
  
H: Who's is its then?   
  
Claire: I told you I don't know.   
  
H: Is it marks?   
  
Claire: How can it be his?   
  
H: Who's the father then?  
  
Claire: I really don't know who's it is H I'm telling you the truth.  
  
It goes silent for a while Claire is really upset and cant stop crying Faye is comforting her.   
  
Claire: H I've something to tell you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I was to scared.   
  
H: What is it?   
  
Claire takes a deep breath.   
  
Claire: I.... I got.   
  
H: Got what?   
  
Claire: Raped.   
  
H: You what?   
  
Claire: I was raped.   
  
Faye: Why didn't you tell me?   
  
Claire: I was scared, H it could still be your baby.   
  
H: I don't think so, I want you to get rid off it.   
  
Claire: No, what if it's yours?   
  
H: WHAT IF IT'S HIS?   
  
Claire: H but what if it's yours?  
  
H: It wont be  
  
It's silent for a while.  
  
Claire: I'm going to get rid of it, I don't want anyone else's child but yours and I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was raped.  
  
Faye: Claire don't.   
  
  
Claire: Faye. Unless we can prove its H's baby, I can't keep it.   
  
H: No you can't, I'm going to talk to the doctor.   
  
H leaves.   
  
Faye: Do you know how far gone you are?   
  
Claire: No.   
  
Faye: Well when did it happen?  
  
Claire: 2 months ago.   
  
H enters with the doctor.   
  
Doctor: Claire so you want an abortion?   
  
Claire: Yes.   
  
Doctor: We will do the termination tomorrow.   
  
Claire: Ok.   
  
Doctor leaves.   
  
Faye: Oh no.   
  
H and Claire: What?   
  
Faye: Lisa doesn't know you are here, bet she's worried.   
  
Faye: I will phone her and tell her where you are.   
  
Claire: Ok.   
  
Faye leaves to phone Lisa. H and Claire have a chat.   
  
Claire: Can you go H?   
  
H: Why?   
  
Claire: I need time to think.   
  
H: You want to keep it don't you.   
  
Claire: I don't believe in doing this.   
  
H: It's for the best.   
  
Claire: Just go H.   
  
H: I'll come with you when you have the abortion.   
  
Claire: No you wont I don't want you there.   
  
H: Ok fine, I don't see why not.  
  
Claire: H just go. I will speak to you later.  
  
Claire sits there and thinks.  
  
Claire: What if its H's baby, I can't believe I'm doing this.  
  
30mins pass by. Lisa walks into the room and hugs Claire.  
  
Lisa: Hiya Claire. Faye told me everything.   
  
Claire: Good.   
  
Doctor enters.   
  
Doctor: Claire could you please fill in these forms and I'll be back in a minute to talk it over with you.   
  
Claire: Ok.   
  
Doctor leaves and Lisa grabs the forms and rips them up.   
  
Claire: What are you doing?   
  
Lisa: I'm not letting you kill this baby, just leave H and come and live with me.   
  
Claire: I can't just leave H.   
  
Lisa: Just tell him its over if he can't accept the baby.   
  
Claire: I can't, I don't want this baby, and I don't even know who the father is.  
  
Lisa: Do you not want the baby or are you saying you don't for H's sake?  
  
Claire: I don't want the baby, why would I want this baby?  
  
Lisa: I'm not going to sit here and listen to this no more, go on just ruin your life, you know that after this you may never be able to get pregnant again.  
  
Claire: Yes I know.  
  
Lisa storms out and Claire tries to get a bit of sleep.  
  
Next morning and Claire is woken up by the doctor.  
  
Doctor: Are you ready to go now?  
  
Claire: Yes.  
  
Doctor Takes Claire into a small room and performs the termination.  
  
Later on in Claire's room.  
  
Claire: What have I done? 


	8. Heartbeat

H and Faye and lee come in the room to see Claire.   
  
Faye: Hi Claire.   
  
Claire: Hi.   
  
H: How are you?   
  
Claire doesn't answer. She doesn't feel like talking.  
  
Claire: *yawns*   
  
Faye: Claire I see your tired so shall we come back later?  
  
Claire: Yeah if you would thanks.   
  
Faye Lee and H: bye   
  
Claire: Bye.  
  
Claire falls to sleep.   
  
Lee and Faye are walking along the corridor when Faye feels a sharp pain rush through her stomach and she becomes really worried.   
  
Faye: Lee, I want to see a doctor.   
  
Lee: Why what's wrong babe?   
  
Faye: My stomach really hurts.   
  
Lee: Ok babe you sit here and I'll go and get you a doctor ok?   
  
Faye: Ok babe hurry.   
  
Lee rushes to find a doctor, he finds a doctor and they rush straight to Faye who is sat on the floor.  
  
Doctor: What's wrong?   
  
Faye: I *ouch* I've got a really bad pain in my stomach.   
  
Doctor feels Faye's stomach.   
  
Faye: Ouch.   
  
Doctor: Sorry, I'm going to have to give you a scan to see what's wrong.   
  
Faye: Ok.  
  
Doctor: Can u walk?   
  
Faye: I think so yes.   
  
Faye gets up, the doctor finds her a bed and then takes her for a scan.   
Lee grabs hold of Faye's hand as the doctor puts on the gel and starts the scan.   
  
Doctor: Is this your first baby?   
  
Lee: Yes.   
  
Doctor: So you haven't been pregnant before? * Looks at Faye *  
  
Faye: No.   
  
Doctor: Ok, well here's the baby here and there's the head.   
  
Lee: Is everything ok?   
  
Doctor: Well the baby is rather small but that's not a problem but there is something else. If you look here...   
  
Lee: What the hell is that?   
  
Faye: Lee don't use that language.   
  
Lee: Sorry so what is it?  
  
Doctor: Well I'm picking up a double heartbeat.   
  
Faye: *crying* What does that mean?   
  
Doctor: Either its twins or your baby has a heart problem.   
  
Lee: Does it look like it could be twins?   
  
Doctor: Well kind of because you see this area here, well it could either be the shadow of this baby or another baby directly behind this one.   
  
Faye: Oh my god, I might have twins.   
  
Lee: Aww how sweet.   
  
Faye: Is there anyway we can make sure its twins?  
  
Doctor: We will give you another scan in a few more weeks when the baby or babies grow bigger, we should be able to find out then.   
  
Faye: But what about the pain?   
  
Doctor: Are you still getting them now?   
  
Faye: Yes, they're not too bad.   
  
Doctor: Well I want you to go home and get some rest ok, I'll see you back here in two weeks or will you be back home by then?   
  
Lee: We will be here for a few months or more yet.   
  
Lee helps Faye off of the bed and follows her from the room. The doctor stops him.   
  
Doctor: You look after her ok. She needs a lot of rest.   
  
Lee: Don't worry, I'm going to look after her.   
  
Doctor: That's what I like to hear.   
  
Lee carries Faye to the car and takes her back to his hotel room.   
  
Lee: You get some rest now ok? I will ring H and tell him what happened.  
  
Faye: Ok. 


	9. Bittersweet.

Faye is just falling asleep when there is a knock on the door lee answers it.  
  
Lee: Hiya Lisa thought you was with Claire and H.   
  
Lisa: I was but I came back here.   
  
Lee: Oh come in Lisa.   
  
Lisa: Thank you.   
  
Lisa: Hi Faye are you ok?  
  
Faye: Yeah I'm fine.   
  
Lisa: Faye is there something you're not telling me?   
  
Faye: (lying) No.   
  
Lisa: Don't lie Faye, I can tell there's something your not telling me.   
  
Faye looks at lee.   
  
Faye: Ok I will tell you, but don't tell H or Claire just yet.   
  
Lisa: Ok.   
  
Faye: I'm... Pregnant.   
  
Lisa: Wow congratulations.   
  
Faye: Thank you, I may be having twins.   
  
Lisa: Cool but why are you in Lee's room?   
  
Faye: What do you mean?   
  
Lisa: Well why aren't you in your room?   
  
Faye: Cause he was with me when I felt ill so he brought me back here.   
  
Lisa: Ok but who's the father?   
  
Faye: I don't know and I don't care.   
  
Lee: Faye when you telling H and Claire?  
  
Faye: I can't tell Claire she will be so upset.  
  
Lisa: Why will she be upset, she doesn't even want her baby?  
  
Faye: Maybe she doesn't want it cause its not H's its the persons who raped her.  
  
Lisa: She still should have kept the baby.  
  
Faye: I'm glad she's got rid of it why would she want the child of the person who raped her?  
  
Lisa: I think its wrong and she is selfish, she's taking away a life.  
  
Faye: Oh right so she was just meant to keep it and end up hating it was she?  
  
Lisa: YES, it's mean what she's done and I'll never forgive her and I hope she cant get pregnant again now after this.   
  
Lee: YOU EVIL COW GET OUT NOW.   
  
Lisa: I'm so sorry I didn't mean that.   
  
Lee: YES YOU DID YOU MEANT EVERY WORD OF IT, NOW GET OUT.   
  
Lisa: Stop shouting Lee.   
  
Lee: NO I WON'T STOP SHOUTING, YOU SAY CLAIRE'S SELFISH, WELL YOU WANT TO HEAR YOURSELF. NOW GET LOST.  
  
Lisa leaves the room.   
  
Faye: I can't believe she said all that.  
  
Lee: I cant either.  
  
Meanwhile back at the hospital H goes back into talk to Claire   
  
H: Claire are you awake?   
  
Waits.   
  
H: Guess not, well I just want to say I love you.   
  
H begins to leave when the doctor comes in.  
  
H is told he can take Claire home but she would have to rest. H takes Claire back to the hotel room and puts her on the bed.   
  
H: You hate me don't you?   
  
Claire: Yes.   
  
H is completely surprised he hadn't expected her to actually say yes. Claire smiles at him.   
  
Claire: Only joking.   
  
H: Don't do that Claire you really scared me.   
  
Claire: I'm sorry *pouts*   
  
H: I love it when you do that it makes you look really sexy.   
  
H leans over and starts kissing Claire.   
  
Claire: Hey remember what the doctor said.   
  
H: I know but doctors aren't always right.   
  
H starts kissing Claire again and starts to undo her top. Claire pushes him away, stands up and does up her top.   
  
Claire: I'm going for a walk.   
  
H: Claire, don't you need to rest.   
  
Claire: You're telling me.   
  
Claire walks out slamming the door behind her. H walks to the window and watches her walk out of the hotel and down to the beach. Claire walks along the waters edge thinking about the last few days. Of course one big thing played on her mind and that was the abortion. She thought about what her parents and sister were going to say and if she would ever be able to have a child again, she really hoped she could.   
  
A few hours later Claire walks back into the room, by this time she is feeling quite ill but she decided she wouldn't bother H with that problem.   
  
Claire: H?   
  
H: What?   
  
Claire: I'm home.   
  
H: Ok, come here there's something I want to talk to you about.   
  
Claire: There's something I want to talk to you about too.   
  
H and Claire: What do you want to talk about?   
  
H and Claire: Having a baby.   
  
Claire: Oh well I guess were both going to say the same thing.   
  
H: I doubt it Claire, I really do.   
  
Claire: Why?   
  
H: I really want us to have a baby.   
  
Claire: Me too.   
  
H: But, well the only reason I knew that baby wasn't mine, is because.   
I don't know how to tell you this.   
  
Claire: Tell me what?   
  
H: I can't have children.   
  
Claire: What?   
  
H: Well I have a low sperm count, you know like Ashley from coronation Street. Oh and don't go and do a Maxine ok.   
  
Claire: Like I'm going to that.   
  
H: I may be able to get you pregnant but it will be hard.   
  
Claire: Yeah ok, you do know that now I've had an abortion there's a chance I may not be able to have children.   
  
H: No I didn't know that if I had then I wouldn't of pressured you into getting rid of it.   
  
Claire: H calm down.   
  
H: I suppose if we want a baby that much were just going to have to try hard.   
  
Claire: But not yet H, I need some time to rest.   
  
H: Lets wait till were back in England.   
  
Claire: You can wait a whole year then?   
  
H: Err no. I don't think I can.   
  
Claire kisses H then goes out onto the balcony.   
  
H: Claire.   
  
Claire: Yes.   
  
H walks out to the balcony and puts his hands round Claire's waist, kisses her and then gets down on one knee. 


	10. I Think It's Love

H: Claire...will... Will you marry me?   
  
Claire bursts into tears   
  
Claire: *shouts*YES.   
  
H and Claire kiss passionately   
  
Claire: I love you Ian.  
  
H: I love you too, the future Mrs Watkins.   
  
Claire: That sounds weird.   
  
H: What do you mean sounds weird?   
  
Claire: The fact that I'm marrying you.   
  
H: Suppose it does.   
  
Claire: I can't wait to tell Lisa.   
  
H: What about Faye?   
  
Claire: Oh yeah and Faye.   
  
H: They will be so happy. Do you want to tell them now?  
  
Claire: Yeah we will ring them and tell them to meet at reception.   
  
15 minutes later they all met at reception and go to the bar to get a drink.   
  
Lee: Why are we all here then?   
  
Claire: H and me have something to tell you.   
  
Faye: What is it?   
  
Claire and H: We're getting married.   
  
Faye: Aww congratulations.   
  
Faye hugs Claire.   
  
Lee: Yeah congratulations.   
  
Lee hugs and kisses Claire and shakes H's hand.   
  
Faye: Congratulations again.   
  
Lee: This is a cause for celebration.   
  
Claire: Yeah.   
  
H: Lisa your quiet.   
  
Lisa: Oh sorry.   
  
H: Aren't you going to say congratulations?   
  
Lee: There's no point she won't mean it.   
  
Faye: Lee leave it.   
  
Lisa: I think she's forgotten already Faye so why don't you tell her what you've got yourself in to. I mean you feel the same way as me but just wont say it.   
  
Faye: No I don't feel the same.   
  
Lisa: You do and you don't know who the you know who is either.   
  
H: What's going on?   
  
Lisa leaves the room.   
  
H: What's wrong with her?   
  
Lee: She's a nasty bitch that's what's wrong.   
  
H: Why what happened?   
  
Faye: Oh you don't want to know, she said some nasty things.   
  
Claire: About me?   
  
Lee: Um....   
  
Claire: I take that as a yes.   
  
Faye: She probably didn't mean it.   
  
Lee: Yeah right. I want to tell you guys something.   
  
Lee looks at Faye and she smiles at him and signals for him to go ahead.   
  
Lee: Well Lisa knows the second part of this not the first so don't tell her ok?   
  
H: Ok.   
  
Lee: Firstly Faye and me are seeing each other and secondly Faye's pregnant.   
  
Faye: Probably with twins.   
  
H: Congratulations guys.   
  
Faye looks at Claire who smiles back but Faye knows that Claire is upset by what was said.   
  
Claire: I'm very happy for you.   
  
H: Yeah hope you're really happy together.   
  
Lee and Faye kiss.  
  
Claire: Congratulations, so you could be having twins then.  
  
Faye: It could be twins, the doctor said its either twins or the baby's got heart problems, hope its twins.  
  
H: Yeah hope its twins. I'm so pleased for you.  
  
Faye notices a small tear in H's eye. Claire's looking out the window and Lee's smiling Faye begins to think telling them was a big mistake.  
She had expected Claire to react the way she did but not H, why was he acting so weird? She thought to herself.  
  
Lee: Faye babe?  
  
Faye: Huh sorry I was miles away.  
  
H: Is it ok if I go and talk to Lisa Claire?  
  
Claire: Sometimes H you're a right idiot, you can do what you want. What I think doesn't normally stop you.  
  
Claire gets up and leaves the room.  
  
H: Opps, oh well I'll see you guys later.  
  
Lee: Yeah bye H.  
  
Faye: I shouldn't have told them.  
  
Lee: Hey they would of noticed soon anyway.  
  
Faye: I know, it's just I didn't expect H to be like that.  
  
Lee: Well no neither did I. 


	11. Just Like The First Time.

Next day.  
  
H gets up off the bed and goes into the bathroom.  
  
Claire: H are you alright in there?  
  
H doesn't answer and Claire can hear him crying.  
  
Claire: H babe, why are you crying?  
  
H: I'm not.  
  
Claire: You are I can hear you. Come on let me in.  
  
H opens the door and Claire walks in. H is sitting down on a chair his eyes are red and tear stained, she sits down on his lap.  
  
Claire: Come on what's wrong.  
  
H: It's............not.........fair.  
  
Claire: What's not?  
  
H: I really............w...want a baby.  
  
Claire: I thought we were going to forget about this.  
  
H: I can't. Faye and Lee didn't even want one and they're getting two.  
  
Claire: H come on just calm down. One day maybe we're get that too.  
  
H: I WANT A BABY NOW.  
  
Claire: Well you have to wait nine months.  
  
H looks up at her, he's calmed down a lot more. Claire smiles at him and takes his hand.  
  
Claire: Come on then.  
  
H: You don't have to ask twice.  
  
Claire: Good.  
  
Lisa is sitting in her room staring at the ceiling. She is sorry for the stuff she said that was out of order. But she still believed it was wrong and so did Claire she knew that. If H hadn't of been pressuring her then she would of kept it.  
  
Knock knock  
  
Lisa: Who is it?  
  
Faye: It's me.  
  
Lisa: Come in the doors open.  
  
Faye walks in and sees Lisa crying.  
  
Faye: I know you didn't mean that before.  
  
Lisa: No I didn't. I think I should talk to Claire.  
  
Faye: Good idea, why don't we ring her and ask her to come round.  
  
Lisa: Yeah ok you better ring her.   
  
Faye walks over to the phone and rings the number.  
  
Claire: H hey stop that's the phone.  
  
H: Leave it.  
  
Claire: It might be important.  
  
H: More important than this.  
  
Claire: I suppose not.  
  
The phone continues to ring and ring.   
  
Claire: Right I'm answering that.  
  
H: Aww no.  
  
Claire picks up the phone and H continues to kiss her neck and the rest of her body.  
  
Claire: H...ello.  
  
Faye: Hi.  
  
Claire: Oh hi Faye.  
  
Claire looks at H and he rolls his eyes.  
  
Faye: Lisa and me just wondered if you wanted to come over to her room for a chat?  
  
Claire: Well...ummmmmmmmmm. Wait a minute. * To H* H! STOP IT.  
  
H: It's not my fault I love you so much.  
  
Claire: Faye I'm a bit busy at the moment.  
  
Faye: Yeah I gathered that.  
  
Claire: I'll see you in an hour.  
  
H: No that's not long enough.  
  
Faye: I heard that.  
  
Claire: Just ignore him.  
  
H: FAYE GO AWAY WE'RE BUSY.  
  
Claire hits H and says goodbye to Faye and puts down the phone.  
1hour later Claire is on her way over to Lisa's room   
  
knock knock   
  
Lisa: Come in.   
  
Claire walks in and she can see that Lisa's has been crying.   
  
Claire: What you want to talk about?   
  
Lisa: I wanted to say I'm sorry for the things I said about you leaving H, I didn't mean it I was upset that you was getting rid of the baby.   
  
Claire: Its ok I understand. So how many...   
  
Claire realises she is not supposed to say any thing about Faye being pregnant or that she's going out with Lee to Lisa so she stops.  
  
Lisa: How many what?   
  
Claire: *looks at Faye*Oh never mind.   
  
Claire: Well I'm going to go back to H. Speak soon.   
  
Faye: Ok bye.   
  
Lisa: Bye.   
  
Claire leaves.   
  
Lisa: Faye what was Claire on about?   
  
Faye: Well you know when I said I didn't know who the father is?   
  
Lisa: Yeah.   
  
Faye: Well I lied.   
  
Lisa: Oh so who is it?   
  
Faye: Lee.   
  
Meanwhile back in H's room.  
  
H: You weren't long.   
  
Claire: I was bored and I missed you.   
  
H: Come back to bed.   
  
Claire: This time I wont say no.   
  
Claire gets back into bed even though its 3 in the afternoon.   
  
Claire: I love you. You know that?   
  
H: And I love you too, you mean the world to me.   
  
Claire and H kiss   
  
The phone rings again, but they ignore it not knowing that something has happened to Faye. 


	12. Here And Now

Meanwhile at the hospital Faye was being rushed into the maternity ward with Lisa by her side.   
  
Faye: ARGHHHHHHH.   
  
Lisa: Its ok.   
  
Faye: Where's lee?   
  
Lisa: He's on his way.   
  
Faye: I need him here nowwwwwwwwwww.   
  
Lisa: It's ok babe.   
  
Faye: What about Claire and H?   
  
Lisa: They didn't answer the phone.   
  
Faye: Arrggggghhhhhhhhh, what's going on this pain is unbearable.   
  
Doctor: Stay calm   
  
Faye: *ARGH* Keep trying to get in touch with Claire and H.   
  
Lisa: Ok I will try them again now.   
  
Faye: NO, not yet, wait till lee gets here please.   
  
Lee finally arrives   
  
Lee: What's wrong with her?   
  
Doctor: She...well.   
  
Faye: Oh shit.   
  
Lee: SHE WHAT?  
  
Doctor: I'm concerned about the position of the baby or babies.   
  
Lisa: What does that mean?   
  
Doctor: Well what's probably happened is that when they were moving around they got to close together and now are becoming stressed and trying to get more room to move around in.   
  
Faye: WELL DO THEY HAVE TO KICK SO BLOODY HARD?  
  
Lee: Calm down Faye this isn't helping.   
  
Faye: Oh *ouch* shut up will you Lee.   
  
Lee: Sorry.   
  
Faye: Lisa ring H and Claire and don't stop ringing till they answer.   
  
Lisa goes off to ring H and Claire   
  
Ring ring   
  
Lisa: Oh come on answer.   
  
The phone carries on ringing.   
  
H: Leave it.   
  
Claire: No.   
  
Claire picks up the phone.   
  
Claire: Hello.   
  
Lisa: Hurray.   
  
Claire: What?   
  
Lisa: Its Faye she's in hospital.   
  
Claire: OMG.   
  
H: Omg what?  
  
Claire: We will be there soon, what ward she in?  
  
Lisa: She's in ward 7.   
  
Hangs up   
  
H: What's wrong?   
  
Claire: Its Faye she's in hospital.   
  
H: Why is there something wrong with Faye and the babies?   
  
Claire: Yes   
  
They leave for the hospital. When they arrive at the hospital. They walk into Faye's room. Faye looks really bad, she looks really weak and sweat is running down her face. 


	13. Last Thing On My Mind

Faye: C.... Claire.   
  
Claire: Its ok babe we're here now.  
  
Claire holds Faye's hand.   
  
H: What's wrong with her?   
  
Doctor: When the babies were moving around they got to close together and now are becoming stressed and trying to get more room to move around in.   
  
Claire: So what are you going to do?   
  
Doctor: We are giving her this drug, which should stop the pain. But we can't do much else?   
  
Claire: Where's Lee babe?   
  
Faye: I told him to shut up. Then he went.   
  
H: Faye!   
  
Faye: What I was in pain.   
  
H: It doesn't mean you can tell him to shut up.   
  
Lisa: I will go and find him.   
  
5mins later Lisa comes back with Lee.   
  
Faye: Where did you go?   
  
Lee: I went for some fresh air. Are you ok now?   
  
Faye: The pains are just beginning to stop.   
  
Lee: Good   
  
Faye: I'm sorry.   
  
Lee: I know.   
  
Faye: *looks at H and Claire* So where were you two then?   
  
H: HUH?   
  
Faye: When Lisa phoned you.   
  
H: *blushes* Um...Well.   
  
Faye: *laughs* Oh I see.  
  
Claire and H sit there all red and embarrassed.  
  
The doctor enters.  
  
Doctor: Has the pain stopped?  
  
Faye: A little.  
  
Doctor: We will keep you in today but you should be able to go home tomorrow.  
  
Faye: Ok.  
  
H and Claire still look really embarrassed.  
  
Claire: Sorry we didn't answer the phone, I wanted to but someone wouldn't let me.  
  
H: Blame it all on me.  
  
Claire: You started it.  
  
H: Me?  
  
Claire: Yes you were the one who was all upset.  
  
H: CLAIRE.  
  
Claire: Sorry.  
  
H gets up and leaves.  
  
Faye: What's wrong with him babe?  
  
Claire: He was really upset he was even crying.  
  
Lee: Why?  
  
Claire: He wants a baby. And he's upset we can't have one right now. Well maybe not ever.  
  
Claire starts crying and Lisa quickly runs to comfort her.  
  
Lisa: It's all right babe.  
  
Lee: Come on you'll still be able to have children having an abortion doesn't change that.  
  
Faye looks at Lee and he realises he shouldn't have said what he had just let slip out.  
  
Lee: I'm sorry.  
  
Claire: It's not me.  
  
Faye: it's H?  
  
Claire: Yes, that's...  
  
H: That's how I knew the baby wasn't mine. Happy now.  
  
Lisa: H of course we're not.  
  
H: Yes you are. This letter proves it.  
  
Lisa looks at H and Gasps how the hell had he got that letter? Had he actually read it? She hoped and prayed to God that he hadn't. 


	14. Better The Devil You Know.

Claire: What's going on?  
  
H: You know I always thought it was weird that you wanted Claire to keep   
the baby so much but I never guessed this was why.   
  
Lisa: H he was black mailing me.   
  
H: I know he was you can tell that from the letter.   
  
Faye: Hello will someone explain what's going on?   
  
Claire: Who was black mailing you?   
  
H: Your rapist.   
  
Lee: What? All this time you've known who it was Lisa?   
  
Lisa: I'm really sorry Claire but it was Johnny.   
  
Claire: WHAT, WHY?   
  
H: Why.. Cause he is a bastard.   
  
Lisa: I'm sorry Claire   
  
Claire: YOU BITCH, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?   
  
Lisa: Johnny threatened me.   
  
Faye: I can't believe you Lisa.   
  
Claire: You told him I was pregnant didn't you?   
  
Lisa: Yes, that was before I knew it was him.   
  
Claire: Did he want to keep it so that's why you said I should come and live with you?   
  
Lisa: Yes I'm so sorry. * Cries *  
  
Claire gets up to hug Lisa but H stops her.   
  
H: No Claire she hasn't told us the full story yet.   
  
Claire: Well she has told me enough and Lisa I want to ask you something.   
  
Lisa: What?   
  
Claire: I'm going to tell the police Johnny raped me, are you going to tell them it was him?  
  
Lisa doesn't say any thing.   
  
Claire: Lisa please?   
  
Lisa: Ok but I'm leaving Johnny before I say anything, I don't want him to hurt me.   
  
Claire: Ok thanks Lisa.   
  
H: I can't believe he did that.   
  
Faye: Neither can I that bastard.   
  
Lisa: I'm so sorry Claire.   
  
Lisa starts to cry and Claire hugs her.   
  
Claire: Don't worry about it I know your scared.   
  
H: I'm going to kill him.   
  
Claire: You are not I don't want you killed.   
  
H: Oh yeah I have to live.   
  
Lisa: Why's that?   
  
H: That's Claire's and mine business  
  
Claire gives H a weird look and he just smiles.   
  
Lisa: Well I'm going back to the hotel, see you soon   
  
Everyone: Bye   
  
Lisa leaves. They sit in silence for a while.  
  
Faye: ARGHHHHHHH   
  
Everyone turns to Faye.   
  
Claire holds Faye's hand.   
  
Claire: Faye what is it?   
  
Faye: The pain its...back.   
  
The doctors run in and give her more drugs to take away the pain and put her to sleep Faye is taken for a scan and Lee goes with her. H and Claire decide to go back to the hotel.   
  
In Claire and H's room.   
  
Claire: What were you on about in the hospital?   
  
H: I mean * H puts his hand on Claire's stomach* If we've got a baby in there.   
  
Claire: H we wont it's too soon.   
  
H: It's been weeks since that.   
  
Claire: I suppose so.   
  
H: And we've done it enough in that time as well.   
  
Claire: Very funny.   
  
H: Do you feel pregnant?   
  
Claire: No   
  
H: Oh   
  
Claire: H I'm not going to be able to get pregnant for along while   
  
H: ok, I cant WA...   
  
Claire's mobile rings   
  
Claire: Hello.   
  
Lee: Hi Claire.   
  
Claire: Oh hi Lee how's Faye?   
  
Lee: She's still asleep.   
  
Claire: What did the scan say?   
  
H walks into the bathroom and closes the door.   
  
Claire: Hold on Lee * Claire shouts after H*   
  
Claire: Sorry bout that.   
  
Lee: It's ok the doctor's don't really know what's happening.   
  
Claire: Oh ok.   
  
Lee: How's H?   
  
Claire: Sulking in the bathroom again.   
  
Lee: Do you want me to talk to him?   
  
Claire: It's all right, I'll try but if it doesn't work then your welcome to try.   
  
Lee: Ok well I'm going to go I will ring you later when Faye's awake.   
  
Claire: Ok bye Lee.   
  
They hang up.   
  
Claire knocks on the bathroom door.   
  
Claire: H open the door.   
  
H doesn't answer.   
  
Claire: H come on, what's wrong with you now?   
  
H: Go away I'm just having a shower.   
  
Claire: Let me in then.   
  
H: No.   
  
Claire: Fine be like that.   
  
Claire gets changed into her pyjamas and her fluffy white dressing gown and sits on the bed for a while. Claire knows H is upset again cause the shower isn't even on. Then like magic, just like H had read her mind he turned on the shower.   
  
Claire waited a while to see if H would come out the bathroom but he didn't so she got in bed and went to sleep. About 15 minutes later H came out of the shower and saw Claire asleep so got changed and got into bed.   
  
  
Meanwhile back at the hospital Faye is just waking up.   
  
Faye: Lee?   
  
Lee: Hi babe.   
  
Faye: Where's H and Claire?   
  
Lee: They went home but I rung them a minute ago and Claire said H was upset again.   
  
Faye: Oh so she went to talk to him then?   
  
Lee: Yes she did but he's not listening I don't think.   
  
Faye: I may ring them.   
  
Lee: I'll do it now and you can talk to them.   
  
Lee rung not realising H and Claire were asleep. 


	15. In It For Love.

Claire and H both sat up at the ringing of the phone, they both go to answer it but Claire gets there first.   
  
Claire: *sleepily* Hello.   
  
Lee: Hi Claire did I wake you?   
  
Claire: Yeah it's ok though.  
  
Lee: I just phoned to tell you that Faye's awake and she would like a word with you.   
  
Claire: Ok.   
  
Lee passes the phone to Faye.   
  
Faye: Hello.   
  
Claire: Hiya Faye how are you?   
  
Faye: I'm fine, how about you, lee told me H is sulking.   
  
Claire: Oh I don't know he's not speaking to me at the moment.   
  
Faye: Is it about a baby?   
  
Claire: Yeah.   
  
Faye: Aww   
  
Claire: He can't understand it takes time.   
  
Faye: And a lot of action.   
  
Claire: Faye! *Laughs*   
  
H grabs hold of Claire's waist, pulls her towards him and starts kissing her.  
  
Claire: H stop I'm on the phone.  
  
Claire: Sorry Faye.  
  
Faye: Its ok look ill speak 2 you tomorrow.  
  
Hangs up  
  
H: Come here.  
  
H picks up Claire and puts her in bed.  
  
Claire: You're going to tire me out.  
  
H: Too bad.  
  
Claire: Ok but be careful with me ok.  
  
H: I promise I will.  
  
Claire: Good. Now why do you keep on sulking like that?  
  
H: You said I wasn't talking to you but I was I just needed time to think.  
  
Claire: Look why don't we go and see a doctor?  
  
H: I DON'T NEED TO GO AND SEE SOME DOCTOR. I CAN DO THIS BY MYSELF.  
  
Claire is really upset and starts to cry, she gets up and runs from the room.  
  
H: Claire wait I'm sorry I didn't mean it I l...............  
  
Claire stopped outside Lisa's door and knocked. Lisa saw that Claire was upset and Claire noticed that Lisa had cuts and bruises on her arms. Claire walked into the room even though Lisa tried to stop her. Claire looked towards the window and saw Johnny standing there.  
  
Johnny: I hoped you'd come round.  
  
Lisa: Claire just go quickly please.  
  
Johnny: No, she's staying I haven't finished with her yet or you so you can stay as well.  
  
Claire: What do you want?  
  
Johnny: I wanted my baby but you killed it.  
  
Claire: It wasn't yours.  
  
Johnny: I know it was Claire cause you and H have been trying for a baby for ages now that you killed the last one.  
  
Johnny grabs hold of Claire and pulls her into the bathroom and locks the door. Lisa quickly runs down the corridor and starts pounding on H's door.  
  
Lisa: H OPEN THE DOOR ITS CLAIRE.  
  
H hears this and rushes to open the door.   
  
H: Lisa what is it?   
  
Lisa: Its Johnny he's got Claire he locked her in my bathroom.   
  
H: Omg.   
  
H and Lisa run to Lisa's room and H phones the police.   
  
H: JOHNNY YOU BASTARD IF YOU HURT CLAIRE I WILL KILL YOU.   
  
Johnny: Go away H.   
  
H can hear Claire crying.  
  
H: You leave Claire alone.   
  
The police arrive and barge the door down, they grab Johnny and then H punches Johnny.   
  
H: That's for hurting my girlfriend and my friend   
  
Johnny tries to break away from the police to fight back but he cant. H rushes into the bathroom and hugs Claire who is crying hysterically.   
  
H: Its ok Claire, I'm here.   
  
Policeman walks over to Claire and H and Lisa.   
  
Policeman: You will need to come to the station and explain what this is all about.   
  
Lisa and H: OK.   
  
H keeps hold of Claire while they walk to the police car and Lisa holds Claire's hand. At the police station Lisa is getting her cuts cleaned and covered up then she goes and sits with H and Claire.   
  
Lisa: I'm sorry.   
  
H: What has Johnny done why was he in your room?   
  
Lisa: He wanted to see Claire and I wouldn't tell him where your room was so he started hitting me.   
  
H: I'm going to kill him.   
  
Lisa: Claire are you all right to tell them about everything?   
  
Claire: Y...yeah.   
  
H: Come on be strong babe, everything will be all right.   
  
Police: Miss Richards can you come through please?   
  
Claire: Yes   
  
H: Can I come?   
  
Police: Afraid not.   
  
H: Ill be right here Claire.   
  
Claire: Ok.   
  
Claire goes through to the room with the policewoman, Claire is still shaken up. 


	16. Stomp.

Policewoman: Hi Claire can you tell me what happened?   
  
Claire: J.... Johnny*cries*   
  
policewoman: Its ok Claire, take your time.   
  
Claire: He raped me a few months ago and he got me...pregnant and I had an abortion, now he's really cross with me for killing his baby.   
  
Police women: Ok now keep calm.   
  
Claire: He hit Lisa cause she wouldn't tell him where I was.   
  
Police women: Ok is there anything else we should know?   
  
Claire: Can I use your bathroom please I don't feel too well.   
  
Policewomen: Ok do you want me to come with you?   
  
Claire: No thanks   
  
Claire goes into the bathroom and sits on the toilet crying   
  
5 minutes pass by and the policewoman is worried so she goes in.   
  
Policewoman: Claire are you ok?   
  
Claire: Yeah I'm fine.   
  
Claire pulls the chain and comes out.   
  
Policewomen: You can tell me to mind my own business but were you just being sick.   
  
Claire ignores her completely.   
  
Meanwhile Outside H is quite worried.   
  
H: She's been ages Lisa.   
  
Lisa: She'll be out soon.   
  
Lisa: Now how's the baby plans coming?   
  
H: There not.   
  
Lisa: Oh sorry. Why?   
  
H: It's Claire she says we should stop trying and get a doctor involved.   
  
Back in the toilets.   
  
Policewoman: Are you sure your ok?   
  
Claire: Yeah I'm sure   
  
Policewoman: Ok, I need to ask some more questions now.   
  
Claire: Ok.   
  
Policewoman: So Lisa knew about Johnny raping you?   
  
Claire: Yes, he said to Lisa that if she tells anyone he would kill her.   
  
Claire feels really dizzy she stars to sway.   
  
Policewoman: Claire are you ok?   
  
Claire: ye...*faints*   
  
Policewoman comes out into the reception room shouting, H stares at her but doesn't realise what's going on.   
  
Policewoman: I need some help in the ladies loo's someone's just collapsed in there.   
  
Lisa: H wasn't that the one who was with Claire?   
  
H: Um I don't know.   
  
Lisa: I'm sure it was.   
  
H: Oh my god Claire.   
  
H rushes into the ladies loos sees Claire and tries to wake her.   
  
H: Claire, Claire.   
  
The policewoman and paramedics come in and Lisa also comes running in.   
  
Paramedic: Do you know what's wrong?   
  
Policewoman: She had an abortion a few weeks ago it could be that.   
  
Paramedics: No it probably wont be that coz she would have been ill before.   
  
H: Um well.... I don't know what it could be?   
  
Lisa: Johnny?   
  
H: Yeah they were alone in that bathroom he could of done anything to her.   
  
Paramedics: Ok well we will have to take her to hospital to see what's wrong.   
  
As the paramedic lifts Claire onto a stretcher Claire's top comes up a bit and the paramedic sees a big red bluey bruise.   
  
Paramedic: Omg she's got internal bleeding.   
  
H: Johnny did this, I'm going to kill him.   
  
Paramedic: Who's coming to the hospital?   
  
H: Can me and Lisa both come?   
  
Paramedic: Yeah sure.   
  
Lisa and H get into the ambulance.   
  
Paramedics: Right lets fit her up to some oxygen.   
  
H mumbles something to Lisa about the baby being postponed now and the paramedic over hears.   
  
Paramedic: Excuse me sir is she pregnant?   
  
H: No not that I know of.   
  
Paramedics: Is there a chance she could be.   
  
H: I wish.   
  
H starts to get upset and the paramedic decides to drop the subject.   
  
Paramedic: Right keep an eye on her please.   
  
They arrive at the hospital they rush Claire in.   
  
Paramedic: You will have to wait in the waiting room.   
  
Claire is rushed straight into surgery and doctor's rush to stop the bleeding.   
  
H: God what's taking them so long?   
  
Lisa: Don't worry about it she'll be here soon.   
  
H: If she dies Lisa I swear to god.   
  
Lisa: H JUST SHUT UP WILL YOU. YOUR BEING FAR TOO PROTECTIVE OVER CLAIRE ALL WE EVER HEAR FROM YOU IS CLAIRE'S THIS CLAIRE'S THAT. AND WE'RE ALL FED UP OF IT OK.   
  
H is completely shocked and doesn't know what to say.   
  
H: B...but.... I...love.... her   
  
Lisa: I know u love her, maybe a bit too much? We all love her.  
  
H: I'm so scared Lisa *cries* I wouldn't know what to do if I lost her.   
  
Lisa cuddles H.   
  
Lisa: Its ok H she will be fine.   
  
H: I hope so.   
  
30 minutes later the doctor comes into the waiting room.   
  
H: How is Claire?   
  
Doctor: She's stable and we've stopped the bleeding she now needs her rest.   
  
H: Can we see her please?   
  
Doctor: Ok yes but only for a few minutes.   
  
H and Lisa go into see Claire.  
  
H: Claire?   
  
Lisa: Claire are you awake?   
  
Claire was staring at the wall her eyes were open but she wasn't listening to them.   
  
H: Claire are you ok?   
  
Silence.   
  
Lisa: CLAIRE FOR GOD'S SAKE ANSWER US.   
  
H: Lisa that's the second time you've snapped like that today.   
  
Lisa: Sorry.   
  
Claire turns round to look at them but still doesn't say anything.   
  
Lisa: Are you ok Claire?   
  
Claire looks at Lisa and nods. 


	17. Human Touch.

H kisses Claire.   
  
H: I love you Claire and I'm going to sort Johnny out once and for all.   
  
A few minutes pass by Claire looks tired.   
  
H: come on lise, we will see you tomorrow Claire, get some rest bye.   
  
Lisa and H hug Claire. Claire turns away from them and falls asleep.   
  
Else where Faye and Lee are in bed.   
  
Faye: Are you ok?   
  
Lee: Yeah I'm just admiring my beautiful girlfriend and twins.   
  
Faye smiles at him as she feels his hand move onto her stomach. Lee disappears under the covers.   
  
Faye: Lee what are you doing?   
  
Lee: Your getting bigger already.   
  
Lee pulls the covers down and kisses her.   
  
Faye: Lee I'm freezing now.   
  
Lee: Put some clothes on then.   
  
Faye: Very funny.   
  
Faye hits Lee playfully on the arm then gets on top of him and starts kissing him passionately   
  
A nurse walks into check on Faye and sees them kissing.   
  
Nurse: Ahem.   
  
Lee and Faye look and see the nurse.   
  
Faye: *embarrassed* erm.... Hi.   
  
Nurse: I see you are feeling ok now.   
  
Faye: *blushing* Yes I am.   
  
Nurse: I just came in to see how you was so I will be off now, I will be back later.   
  
Nurse leaves and lee and Faye burst out laughing.   
  
Lee: I love...   
  
Before lee can finish what he is saying Faye pulls him into another passionate kiss.   
  
Faye: I can't believe we just done it in a hospital.   
  
Lee: Me neither.   
  
Faye: You better get some clothes on before someone else comes in.   
  
Lee: And you babe.   
  
Faye and Lee both burst out laughing again and get changed.   
  
Lee: That's great that is being caught by a nurse.   
  
Faye: Yeah Claire and H are going to be in fits.   
  
Lee: Like they haven't done it somewhere weird.   
  
Faye starts laughing again and Lee kisses her stomach.   
  
H and Lisa decide to go and see Faye to tell her what's happened. They walk into Faye's room Lee and Faye are kissing.   
  
H: Oh don't mind us.   
  
Faye: Huh. What's wrong H?   
  
H: Its Claire.   
  
Lee: What's happened?   
  
Lisa: She's in hospital, Johnny hurt her.   
  
Faye: And I see he hurt you too by the look of your arms   
  
Lisa: Yeah well its Claire she's...   
  
H: Had internal bleeding.   
  
Lee: And that bastard Johnny did it?   
  
Lisa and H: Yeah.   
  
Lee: Is she ok?   
  
H: She's tired and not talking.   
  
Faye: Oh.   
  
Lisa: How are you two today?   
  
Lee: You mean four.   
  
Lisa: Oh yeah sorry forgot about that.   
  
Faye: We're all fine thanks.   
  
H: What have you been up to?   
  
Lee and Faye look at each other.   
  
Lee and Faye: *smirk* Nothing.   
  
Lisa: Are you sure, you look happy about something.   
  
Lee: We just talked.   
  
H: Yeah right.   
  
Faye: We did.  
  
H: Ok then you just talked *mumbles*   
  
Faye: What H?  
  
H: Nothing   
  
Faye: Um I worry about you sometimes.   
  
H: Very funny.   
  
Lee: So you going back to the hotel now?   
  
H: Yeah I think I will, coming Lisa?   
  
H and Lisa leave and Faye and Lee sit talking all oblivious to the fact that someone was in Claire's room. 


	18. Deeper Shade Of Blue.

Claire was asleep she woke up with someone leaning over her.  
  
Claire: ARGH  
  
The person covers her mouth, so luckily no one heard.   
  
Person: Hello Claire, long time no see.  
  
Claire: What do you want?   
  
Person: To see you.   
  
Claire: Ok if that's all you want then fine.   
  
Person: I don't just want that but it's a start.   
  
Claire: You've seen me now so PISS OFF.   
  
They grab hold of Claire and recover her mouth, Claire feels pain as her stomach is hit on the side of the bed. The stitches were pulling at her skin. Claire bites the person's hand, and she kicks at him   
  
Person: You bitch, stop it or ill kill you.   
  
Claire grabs hold of the glass that's at the side of her, throws it and it breaks. The person hits Claire and runs out then the doctors come in to see what the noise was. Claire was bleeding from where the person punched her.   
  
Doctor: Claire what happened?   
  
Claire: *crying* A man came in here and....   
  
Doctor: Ok Claire what did he look like?   
  
Claire: I don't know I couldn't see.   
  
Doctor: Did his voice sound familiar?   
  
Claire: Yes but I can't think who it was.   
  
Doctor: Ok Claire we will just clean your nose up.   
  
Claire: I KNOW WHO IT WAS IT WAS...   
  
Doctor: Ok Claire calm down, it was?   
  
Claire: Reece.   
  
Claire: Reece Hill.   
  
Doctor: Ok lets clean you up and call the police.  
  
Claire is cleaned up and they phone the police and the police arrive. The policeman and woman talk to Claire, it's the same policewoman who was speaking to Claire before she fainted.  
  
Policewoman: Hi again. What happened?  
  
Claire: *upset* REECE he came here.  
  
Policeman: Is he in connection with Johnny?  
  
Claire: I don't know.  
  
Policeman: Ok. Is this Reece Hill we're talking about?  
  
Claire: He's my ex boyfriend ok.   
  
The police officers look shocked.   
  
Claire: Yeah ok he was 10 years older and in a relationship with a child I know but you don't have to look at me like that.   
  
Policewoman: I'm sorry.   
  
Claire: Where's H I don't want to talk to you no more.   
  
Policeman: Calm down Claire.   
  
Claire: GET OUT NOW.  
  
Policewoman: I see you're tired we will be back tomorrow.  
  
Claire: Don't bother.  
  
The policeman and woman leave.  
  
Claire: *to doctor* Can you ring H for me please?  
  
Doctor: Yeah sure.  
  
Doctor rings H, who is with Lisa on their way to the hotel.  
  
H: Hello  
  
Doctor: Hi this is Claire's doctor.  
  
H: What's happened?  
  
Doctor: Claire is in a lot of shock and she wants to see you.  
  
H: Ok I will be there A.S.A.P  
  
Doctor: Ok bye.  
  
Lisa: What's happened?  
  
H: Something's happened to Claire I mean she's in shock and she wants to see me, I will take you to the hotel if you like.  
  
Lisa: Its ok I will come with you.  
  
Lisa and H go back to the hospital, they arrive and rush into see Claire  
H hugs Claire.  
  
H: Claire what happened?  
  
Claire: *crying* Its Reece he came here. 


	19. Chain Reaction

H: It's ok babe.  
  
Claire: H get me out of here.  
  
H: Hunny no!  
  
Claire: Please.  
  
Lisa: Claire he can't do that.  
  
Claire: Why not?  
  
H: Maybe you're right you would be better off at the hotel.  
  
Lisa: What no she wouldn't.  
  
H: She would, she won't eat anything in here.  
  
H: Now are you going to help me?  
  
Lisa: No.  
  
H: Why do you have to be so mean, we would help you if we were in that situation. Please Lisa.  
  
Lisa: Ok quickly tell me what I have to do before I change my mind.  
  
Claire: Thank you Lise.  
  
H: Ok can you distract the doctors' while I get Claire out of here in that wheelchair?  
  
Lisa: Ok.  
  
Lisa goes and distracts the doctors and H makes a run for it with Claire in the wheelchair but unfortunately there caught and taken back to Claire's room.  
  
Claire: H I don't like that doctor.  
  
Lisa: What's wrong with him?  
  
Claire: He gives me the creeps.  
  
H: I'll go and get you a new one.  
  
H leaves.  
  
Lisa: Claire there is nothing wrong with him.  
  
Claire: I don't like him Lisa and I don't want him near me.  
  
H comes back in and tells her that she has a new doctor and she thanks him.  
H soon has a new plan to get Claire out of the hospital.  
  
H: Let's relive chain reaction.  
  
Claire: What?  
  
H: You know what I mean!  
  
Lisa: I don't. Please explain.  
  
H: Well we dress up, as doctors and Claire can be the patient.  
  
Claire and Lisa laugh but decide it is a good idea.   
  
H: Right are you ready?  
  
Lisa: Ready as I'll ever be.  
  
H and Lisa find some spare doctor and nurse uniforms and get changed into them, H helps Claire back into the wheelchair and wheels her straight out of the hospital. They all quickly get into a taxi and burst out laughing.  
  
Lisa: I can't believe we just done that.  
  
Claire: Me neither. H and his crazy ideas!  
  
H kisses Claire and she smiles at him.  
  
Lisa: Excuse I am still here or had you forgotten that and anyway Claire needs rest doesn't she H?  
  
H: And what are you implying miss Scott-Lee?  
  
Lisa: Nothing! Nothing at all.  
  
The next day at the hospital the doctor has been in to see Claire but has found that she has gone. He is now looking along the corridors and in the toilets but of course he won't find her. He walks up to the head nurse sand asks her if she's seen them.  
  
Nurse: No there wasn't anybody at all walking around these corridors last night.  
  
Doctor: Nobody at all!  
  
Nurse: Well actually there were some new doctor's with a patient in a wheelchair. 


	20. 5,6,7,8

Doctor: New doctor's?   
  
Nurse: Yes a male and female they looked like the one's from the chain reaction video.   
  
Doctor: What?   
  
Nurse: You know that pop band.   
  
Doctor: You idiot that wasn't new doctors that was Claire and her stupid boyfriend and friend.   
  
Nurse: Oh the other two are in here as well, right trouble makers you would think they were in there own house the stuff they get up too.   
  
Doctor: Right do you know where Claire is staying?   
  
Nurse: Yes.  
  
The nurse tells the doctor where Claire is staying and he goes there. H is walking out of the room when he arrives so he hides then knocks on the door when H is out of sight.   
  
  
Claire gets up and answers it, she sees the doctor.   
  
Claire: Shit.   
  
Doctor: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?   
  
Claire doesn't say anything.   
  
Doctor: I said what do you think you are doing?   
  
Claire slams the door in his face but has to open it again cause he won't stop knocking.   
  
Doctor: Can I come in?   
  
Claire: No.   
  
Doctor: Thanks.   
  
The doctor barges past Claire and into the room.   
  
Claire: I said NO.   
  
doctor: You need to get back to that hospital.   
  
Claire: No I don't.   
  
Claire: NOW LEAVE.   
  
H is on his way back down to the room when he hears Claire he barges in and sees the doctor.   
  
H: GET OUT.   
  
Doctor: She needs to get back to that hospital.   
  
H: What she needs is to get back in bed.   
  
Doctor: At the hospital.   
  
H: NO HERE, CLAIRE GET BACK IN BED NOW.   
  
Claire: H hunny don't get yourself stressed.   
  
Claire gets in bed and H and the doctor carry on shouting then H turns around and smacks him in the mouth.  
  
Claire: OH MY GOD H.  
  
H: Nobody shouts at my girlfriend, or me NOW LEAVE.  
  
The doctor gets up and leaves.  
  
H: Claire get some rest now.  
  
Claire: OK. But don't you dare do that again.  
  
H: I'm sorry.   
  
Claire: You scared me H.   
  
H: I'm sorry.   
  
Next morning H wakes up and is running his hand through Claire's hair.   
  
Claire: H I think I'm going to be sick.   
  
Claire gets up and runs into the bathroom and throws up. Someone knocks on the door and H opens it and it's the police who had been to the hospital to talk to Claire about Reece but of course she weren't there.  
  
Policeman: Can we speak to Claire please?   
  
H: I'm sorry she's not well at the moment so she cant speak to you.   
  
Policeman: She should be in the hospital.   
  
H: Yeah well she wanted to come here.   
  
Just as H says that Claire comes out of the bathroom.  
  
H: Are you ok babe?   
  
Claire: Yeah I think so.   
  
H: Good.   
  
Claire: *to policeman* What are you doing here?   
  
Policeman: We came to talk to you about Reece!   
  
Claire: Ok.   
  
H: Cant you come back another day? Claire isn't well.   
  
Claire: Its ok H I will speak to them.   
  
Policeman: Thank you.   
  
Claire: Can you be quick please?   
  
Policeman: So did your relationship with Reece end badly?   
  
Claire: Well I dumped him if that's what you mean.   
  
Claire talks to the police a bit more then suddenly feels ill again and runs into the bathroom and locks the door. H can hear her being sick and tries to get her to open the door. 


	21. Steptro

H: Claire open the door.   
  
Claire doesn't answer.   
  
H: *to policemen* Can you please come back another time as you can see Claire isn't well.   
  
Policeman: Yes ok. We will see you soon.   
  
They leave.   
  
H: Come on Claire open the door.   
  
Claire finally opens the door.   
  
H: Claire I think you should go back to the hospital.   
  
Claire doesn't say anything, she just nods.   
  
H: Come on then lets go back.   
  
Claire: Ok but I want to tell you something first...   
  
H: Shss come on lets go.   
  
H picks Claire up and takes her back to the hospital. When they arrive the doctor comes rushing over to them.   
  
Doctor: So you decided to come back.   
  
H: YES   
  
Doctor: No need to shout, come on Claire lets get you back into bed.   
  
Claire gets into bed.   
  
H: So you going to check her over to see what's wrong?   
  
Doctor: I think you should be quiet before I lose my temper with you.   
  
H was about to say something when.  
  
Claire: I'm going to be sick again.   
  
The doctor passes Claire the sick pan and gets her some water.   
  
H: Its ok Claire.   
  
Claire is looking paler than ever.   
  
H: Why does she keep being sick?   
  
Doctor: If she had stayed in here then this probably wouldn't have happened.   
  
H: You didn't answer my question.   
  
Doctor: Well I wouldn't have to if you hadn't left.   
  
Claire throws up again and H rubs her back.   
  
H: I'm going to get a new doctor.   
  
Doctor: You've already changed one so it must be your fault.   
  
H: You are so rude.   
  
Doctor: And you assaulted me.   
  
Claire: WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP.   
  
H and the doctor both look at Claire and don't say anything. The doctor gets Claire another sick pan.  
  
H: Sorry Claire.   
  
Claire: Its ok.   
  
H: Its my fault, if I didn't let you get out of here then maybe you wouldn't have been sick.   
  
Claire: It's not your fault.   
  
H: Maybe I should have listened to Lisa.   
  
Claire: H listen to me, it's not your fault.   
  
H: Ok.   
  
The doctor comes back in with a sick pan and passes it to Claire.   
  
Doctor: Just shout if you need anything.   
  
Claire: Ok.   
  
Doctor leaves.   
  
Claire: H I think you should apologise to the doctor.   
  
H: What for?   
  
Claire: For punching him.  
  
H: Why should I?   
  
Claire gives him an evil look.   
  
H: Ok I will when he comes back.   
  
Claire presses the button and the doctor comes in.   
  
Doctor: Do you need anything?   
  
Claire: No but H does.   
  
Doctor looks at H.   
  
H: I...I'm so..rry for punching you.   
  
Doctor: That's ok I forgive you.   
  
Doctor: Now Claire when was the last time you were sick?   
  
Claire: Just before 12 I think. Why?   
  
Doctor: I was just wondering whether it was worth doing a pregnancy test.   
  
H: It's not. I have a very low sperm count and she had an abortion not so long ago so it would be an absolute miracle if she was.   
  
Doctor: I would still like to do a test if it's ok with you?   
  
Claire: Ok.   
  
The doctor checks Claire over again and takes a pregnancy test. The test comes back. Later that night Claire and H are talking.   
  
H: Do you feel ok now?   
  
Claire: Yes. I'm fine now.   
  
The doctor comes in and tells Claire she is pregnant and Claire starts to cry.   
  
H: Oh my word, really?   
  
Doctor: Yeah she is.   
  
H cries and hugs Claire, the doctor leaves.  
  
  
H: How can you be pregnant, you just had an abortion and I have that problem and oh my God.   
  
Claire: It can't be true.   
  
H: You heard the doctor you are.   
  
Claire: H can we please not tell the others yet just in case you know something goes wrong.   
  
H: It wont. Everything's going to be ok.   
  
Claire: Yeah well it's too good to be true.   
  
H: Don't say that.   
  
Claire: H just promise me you won't tell the others.   
  
H: Ok I wont. Do you want to go and see Faye?   
  
Claire: Yeah.   
  
H: Oh shit, Lisa doesn't know You are here, I will phone her first.   
  
H leaves to phone Lisa, he comes back and Claire and H go and see Faye.   
  
Claire: Hi Faye.   
  
Faye: Hi babe are you ok?   
  
Claire: Yeah.   
  
Faye: You look happy H.   
  
H: Yeah that's cause me and Claire are going......   
  
Claire: H YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID DID YOU?   
  
Claire walks out of the room letting the door slam. 


	22. Back To You

Faye: What's wrong?   
  
H: Oops shit, I will go and see how she is, see you later.   
  
Faye: Ok.  
  
H leaves and goes to Claire's room where Claire is sat on the bed.   
  
H: Claire I'm sorry, I was just too excited so please forgive me.   
  
Claire doesn't answer.   
  
H: Come on Claire I said I was sorry.   
  
Claire: Thanks a lot H, Faye is going to suspect something now.   
  
H: We can just tell her that...   
  
Claire: That what? Exactly you have no idea what to say.   
  
H: Please forgive me.   
  
Claire: Look I don't feel very well ok and this is just making me feel worse.   
  
H: Right I'm getting the doctor.   
  
Claire: No H I don't need one.   
  
H runs out of the room to get a doctor but when he finds one and returns Claire has gone.   
  
Doctor: Not again.   
  
H: Where has she gone now? It's all my fault.   
  
Doctor: What happened?   
  
H: It's along story, we need to find Claire.   
  
H and the doctor run to Faye's room but she hasn't seen her, the receptionist hasn't she her and none of the other staff have seen her.   
H runs into the girls' toilets and starts calling Claire's name and banging on the cubicles. The doctor runs in and pulls him out.   
  
Doctor: You can't go in there.   
  
H: Yeah I know I'm sorry I'm just worried about the baby.   
  
Doctor: Just the baby?   
  
H: No Claire as well.   
  
Doctor: Maybe she's gone back to the hotel?   
  
H: Yeah I will go and look.   
  
H leaves, gets a taxi to the hotel. H arrives at the hotel, he runs to his and Claire's room he opens the door and Claire isn't there, at this point H is really worried.   
  
H: LISA.   
  
H runs down to Lisa's room to see if she is there.   
  
Knock knock   
  
Lisa answers.   
  
H: Where is Claire?   
  
Lisa: How do I know?   
  
H: So she's not here?   
  
Lisa: No why?   
  
H: She's gone missing.   
  
Lisa: Oh my God.   
  
H uses Lisa's phone to ring the hospital and tell them that he still hasn't found Claire. He then goes to reception and gets the keys for Faye and Lee's rooms then looks in them for Claire but she's not there. H and Lisa go into Claire's room.   
  
H: I'm going to the hospital to see if I can find her there.   
  
Lisa: Ok.   
  
H: Will you stay here in case she turns up?   
  
Lisa: Yeah sure.   
  
H goes back to the hospital he goes into Claire's room were he finds the doctor.   
  
Doctor: Have you found her?   
  
H: Does it look like it?   
  
Doctor: Ok that's a no.  
  
H: *upset* Where the hell is she, I'm worried sick.   
  
Doctor: I'm sure s......   
  
Claire walks in.   
  
Doctor and H: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?   
  
Claire just looks at them then sits down. H starts shouting at Claire and she just sits there all of a sudden she turns around and is sick all over him. H isn't at all pleased.   
  
H: CLAIRE THIS IS MY NEW SHIRT.   
  
Doctor: Calm down please.  
  
H: NOW WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT THE BABY AND YOU.   
  
Claire: For a walk. I needed the air.  
  
H: Claire you could have told me, I've been worried sick. I've been looking all over the place.  
  
Claire: You didn't look hard enough did you, I wasn't far away.  
  
H: Don't be like this Claire, I did say I was sorry for saying that. It just slipped out.  
  
Claire: Sure it did.  
  
H: I was just so happy that's why.  
  
Claire: Yeah well I think I know that.  
  
H: Claire please?  
  
Claire doesn't answer she just sits there staring at the wall. The Doctor comes back in and checks Claire's blood pressure, which is slightly high. After the doctor has left Claire still just sits there ignoring H.  
  
H: Claire please talk to me, I hate it when you give me the silent treatment.  
  
Claire still ignores him.   
  
H: Fine then Claire I've had enough of this now, I said I was sorry but sorry obviously isn't good enough, bye.   
  
H begins to leave, he turns round and takes one last look at Claire before he leaves, he goes to see Faye. 


	23. Buzz

Faye: Hi babes are you ok?   
  
H: Don't worry about me how are you?   
  
Faye: Don't change the subject.   
  
H: Claire's ignoring me and I'm going to end it with her.   
  
Faye: H you can't.   
  
H: I know but she always wants to be secretive.   
  
Faye: So would you.   
  
H: I know, but I wish she would just talk to me.   
  
Faye: What's it all about?   
  
H: I was about to tell you something I told Claire I wouldn't and now she isn't talking to me, I said sorry but she doesn't care.   
  
Faye: Look I will go and talk to her ok?   
  
H: Ok thanks babe!   
  
Faye: No problem.   
  
Faye leaves to go and see Claire she says hi to her but Claire just smiles then looks the other way.   
  
Faye: Claire what's wrong babe?   
  
Claire: Nothing of your concern.   
  
Faye: H is worried.   
  
Claire: So!   
  
Faye: Claire don't be like this.   
  
Claire: Be like what?   
  
Faye: You know what.   
  
Claire: No, no I don't know what.   
  
Faye: Being nasty and not speaking to H.   
  
Claire: Faye keep out of this, its between me and H not you.   
  
Faye: Fine it's your problem, you are one selfish bitch, you don't know how much you have upset H.   
  
Claire: You don't know how much he has upset me. You don't even know what's going on and I'M THE ONE WHO GETS RAPED BUT I GET CALLED A SELFISH BITCH.   
  
Faye: Don't shout at me.   
  
Claire: Don't tell me what to do.   
  
Faye: You know what I think H should leave you he's better off without you we all are.   
  
Claire doesn't say anything she just sits there. Faye gets up and leaves, she goes back to her own room she, hadn't meant to cause any harm that was the last thing she had in mindbut this didn't stop her from feeling really guilty.   
  
  
H: What did she say?   
  
Faye: Your right, you might as well leave the selfish cow.   
  
H: What did she say?   
  
Faye: Never mind, she's a bitch and we are all better off without her if she wants to be nasty well she can, she will just end up with no one.   
  
H: I can't leave her Faye.   
  
Faye: Why?   
  
H: She's Pregnant.   
  
Faye: Like hell she is H.   
  
H: No she is the doctor said.   
  
Faye: Well you can't be the dad then.   
  
H: Faye!   
  
Faye: That's probably why she is acting all weird.   
  
H: Well she hasn't been with anyone but me.   
  
Faye: That's what you think.   
  
H: What's that supposed to mean?   
  
Faye: Nothing.   
  
H: That's it I'm going to have a word with her, I'm telling her its over.   
  
H leaves and heads for Claire's room. Claire's sitting there nearly falling asleep. 


	24. You'll Be Sorry

H: Claire it's over I'm leaving you.   
  
Claire: What about our baby?   
  
H: Well I'm walking out on them too I guess. I'll send you some money once you've had it.   
  
Claire: Don't you want to see them? You don't love me do you, you never have.   
  
H: I do love you but I can't take your constant ignoring me.   
  
Claire: I'm sorry.   
  
H: Faye said you've been sleeping with someone else.   
  
Claire: I wouldn't do that to you H.   
  
H: I know you wouldn't.   
  
Claire: I love you H and I'm sorry for ignoring you.   
  
H: Its ok, I'm sorry for telling Faye.   
  
Claire: So you told her then.   
  
H: Yeah sorry.   
  
Claire: Its ok.   
  
H: I don't think she believed me anyway, that's when she said its not my baby.   
  
Claire: The bitch.   
  
H: Don't call her a bitch, she was just angry with you.   
  
Claire: Yeah I guess so.   
  
H: I will go back to the hotel now, you're tired, speak to you tomorrow, love you.   
  
H kisses Claire.   
  
Claire: Bye.   
  
When H leaves, she gets up and walks to Faye's room.   
  
Claire: Hi Faye.   
  
Faye doesn't say anything.   
  
Claire: Faye I'm sorry.   
  
Faye is still quiet.   
  
Claire: I'm sorry. H and me have made up.   
  
Faye: Yeah I knew you would he just needed a little push so did you.   
  
Claire: You done that on purpose.   
  
Faye: Yeah I couldn't have my two best friends arguing now could I?   
  
Both of them laugh.   
  
Faye: H tells me your pregnant.   
  
Claire: y...yeah.   
  
Faye: Are you not happy about it?   
  
Claire: I am its just I'm scared Reece will come back.  
  
Faye: H will protect you.  
  
Claire: I know he will, but I don't want him getting hurt.  
  
Faye: Don't worry about it, you will just worry yourself more.  
  
Claire: I will try not to.  
  
Faye: Do you know when you can go home?  
  
Claire: No, you?  
  
Faye: In a few more days.  
  
Claire: You've been in for ages.  
  
Faye: Yeah I know.  
  
Claire: I want to go back to England.  
  
Faye: Yeah me too, well not long, its only about 1 month or so isn't it?  
  
Claire: Yeah or maybe less.  
  
Faye: Hope so I haven't told my parents about the babies yet.   
  
Claire: Mine don't know about me either.   
  
Back at the hotel H is getting ready for bed. He has had a shower and he is in bed thinking about Claire and what he's going to do. Back at the hospital Claire has gone to her own room Faye and Claire are asleep.  
  
  
In lees room he is asleep and Lisa is also asleep in hers. Its all quiet too quiet. Outside Lee's room was someone who wanted revenge they wanted revenge on all of them but especially Lee. The figure started to pick the lock of the room, Lee was asleep on the bed. It wouldn't be fun if he was asleep so they had to wait for him to wake up or wake them up themselves. They walk over to the lights and turn them on Lee suddenly wakes up and sees them standing there. 


	25. Never Get Over You

Lee: What are you doing here?  
  
Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
Lee: Just go will you.  
  
No. I wont go I'm so angry with you.  
  
Lee: But why?  
  
It's all your fault.  
  
Lee: What is?  
  
I love her Lee.  
  
Lee: What Faye?  
  
No you know full well who I mean. I saw you that night in the dressing room. I bet you're hoping the rest off the band don't find out.  
  
Lee: You wouldn't.  
  
Oh I would. You and her ah what would that have done to the band if the others had found out. Split them up maybe?  
  
Lee: Please don't go telling them we were both single at the time ok I know she's not now but its not going on anymore.  
  
You need to pay for what you've done and I'll get H as well don't you worry.  
There is a struggle and a gun goes off but who was shot? The other member of the argument runs from the room and gets straight in their car and drives off.  
  
The next day Lee wakes up and finds that his head is bleeding, he was obviously knocked out. He looks around the room and sees a man near him. He feels a pain in his lower stomach and looks down at himself and sees blood pouring from his stomach. He sees a hotel security guard lying by his side. He looked Dead. Lee remembers what this is all about and he has to get to the hospital to find H. Lee gets in his car and even though the pain is unbearable he manages to drive to the hospital. He walks into the hospital and loads of doctors run over to him, put him into a wheel chair and put him in a bed. The doctors examine him and he has stitches. The doctor talks to Lee about what happened.  
  
Doctor: What happened?   
  
Lee: Someone shot me.   
  
Doctor: I can see that, the bullet just skimmed you so you haven't got major damage, but you will need to stay in for a few days.   
  
Lee: Ok.   
  
Doctor: Is there anyone we should contact to say you are in here?   
  
Lee: Yeah H I need a word with him and Faye, she's in the hospital.  
  
Doctor: Ok we will go and find what ward Faye is in for you.  
  
Lee: She's in ward 7 I think.   
  
Doctor: Ok.   
  
The doctor finds H and he goes to see lee.   
  
H: What's going on?  
  
Lee: Someone's after you.   
  
H: Just me?   
  
Lee: No both of us.   
  
H: Who is it?   
  
Lee: I can't tell you.   
  
H: Is Claire at risk?   
  
Lee: YES!   
  
H: Lee I've got to go and protect Claire.   
  
H runs from the room and heads to Claire's   
  
Claire: Hi H.   
  
H: *in worried voice* Claire I...   
  
H begins to think that telling Claire was a bad idea but he feels she has the right to know.  
  
Claire: What?   
  
H: I don't know how to tell you this.   
  
Claire: Spit it out.   
  
H: Lee is in hospital, he got shot, well the bullet skimmed him.   
  
Claire: Oh my god who did it?   
  
H: He said he can't say, but that...  
  
Claire: That what?  
  
H: I don't want to worry you so its best you don't know.   
  
Claire: Too late you've already got me worried so tell me.   
  
H: Ok, someone is after me and you're at risk too.   
  
Claire: What why?   
  
H: I don't know.   
  
Claire starts crying and puts her hand on her stomach.   
  
H: Its ok babe I'm not going to let him hurt the baby.   
  
Claire: You can't stop them.   
  
H: I can try.   
  
Claire: I'm going to see Lee.   
  
H: I'll come.   
  
Claire: No I want to go alone. 


	26. My Best Friends Girl

Claire gets up and goes to see Lee.   
  
Claire: Who is this person Lee?   
  
Lee: Don't know.   
  
Claire: Don't lie Lee.   
  
Lee: I'm not lying.   
  
Claire: You are, H said that you couldn't say who it was.  
  
Lee: He saw us Claire.   
  
Claire: What?   
  
Lee: He saw us making love in that dressing room.   
  
Claire: Who did?   
  
Lee: Tim.   
  
Claire: Oh no.   
  
Lee: Claire he said he loved you and he wanted you.   
  
Claire: No. No he didn't.   
  
Lee: Claire he did, and he said H and me have to pay for taking you away from him.   
  
Claire: Why is this happening to me? First Reece now Tim.   
  
Lee: I know, and I know he is going to tell H and Faye about us.   
  
Claire: We did that when we were single, months before we even dated H and Faye.   
  
Lee: I can't bring myself to tell Faye.   
  
Claire: I can't tell H either.   
  
Lee: Claire I.... I...I.   
  
Claire: Don't you dare say it.   
  
Lee: Claire.   
  
Claire: NO!   
  
Lee: You need to stay away from Tim ok  
  
Claire: Yes I know.   
  
Lee: You look after yourself and the baby ok.   
  
Claire: I will.   
  
Lee leans over and kisses Claire on the cheek. Claire goes back to H  
  
Claire: I'm scared H.  
  
H: Did he tell you who it was?  
  
Claire: *lies* NO.  
  
H: Ok, lets go and See Faye.  
  
H and Claire go to see Faye.  
  
Claire: Hi Faye.  
  
H: Hi.  
  
Faye: What's the matter you've got that look on your faces.  
  
H: Its Lee, he is in hospital, he got shot.  
  
Faye: *Crying* Oh my God is he ok?  
  
H: Yeah its not that serious, the bullet skimmed him.  
  
Faye: Ok, who did it?  
  
Claire and H: We don't know.  
  
Claire is obviously lying, she knows perfectly well who it is. Faye notices and is about to say something when Tim walks in.  
  
H: What are you doing here?  
  
Tim: I've come to see Claire. Can we talk outside?  
  
Claire agrees, as she doesn't want H to know what's going on. Her and Tim go outside and Tim pushes her against the hospital wall. He kisses her passionately on the lips, Claire tries to push him away whilst crying. 


	27. Movin' On

Tim grabs hold of Claire and tells her to get in the car, Claire doesn't listen so he takse her keys and shoves he rin the car and then driving away.  
Tim takes Claire out of the car and into a hotel room that he has booked for the night.  
  
Claire: Just let me go.  
  
Tim: No way you're mine now.  
  
Tim pushes Claire on to the bed and starts kissing her,  
he puts his hand up her top and then starts to undo it with the other.   
Claire is crying and Tim suddenly gets up off of the bed and walks away.  
  
Tim: Sorry I didn't mean that.  
  
Claire: Whatever.  
  
Tim: Go on get out, quickly before I change my mind.   
  
Claire runs from the hotel and gets a taxi back to her own hotel.   
She walks into the room and quickly has a shower, she then sits out on the balcony for a while to think things over.   
The phone starts ringing and Claire goes to answer it.  
  
Claire: Hello.  
  
H: Hi babe it's me, I'm just ringing to see if you're ok because you've been ages.  
  
Claire: Yeah I'm fine hunny.  
  
H: Faye and Lee are both allowed out today so you might as well stay where you are.  
  
Claire: Ok see you all soon.  
  
Claire sits down on the bed and is pleased because now they can definitely go home in three days time.   
Throughout those three days they have a nice time together and don't see anything at all of Reece and Tim. T  
he day of their departure finally arrives.  
  
Lee is standing by reception, Faye and Lisa are sitting down waiting for H and Claire to turn up.  
Up in Claire's room H and Claire are still in bed. H rolls over and puts his arm around Claire's waist.   
Claire suddenly realises the time and jumps out of bed and gets dressed.  
  
Claire: H we were meant to be in reception twenty minutes ago.  
  
H: Oh my God were we?  
  
Claire: Yes!   
  
They both quickly get ready and take all of the luggage down with them.   
Faye, Lee and Lisa all clap as they walk into the reception area.   
  
H: Sorry Claire wasn't feeling very well.  
  
Lisa: Are you ok now Claire?  
  
Claire: Yeah.  
  
Tim suddenly walks into the room with a bag, he walks over to Claire and gives her the bag before walking out again.   
Claire is a bit nervous, as she has no idea what's in it, she opens it slowly and pulls out a teddy.   
Everyone looks at her as she turns and throws it in the nearest bin.   
They all get into the taxis and make their way to the airport.   
  
Once they are on the plane everything is going fine until Lee notices Reece and Tim sitting a couple of lines behind them,   
he panics and thinks what are they both doing here together?   
Claire gets up to go to the toilet and Reece follows her,   
Lee quickly gets up and runs in front of him. Reece gives up and goes to sit back down.   
  
Reece: This is stupid we're never going to get her.  
  
Tim: We will don't you worry about that.  
  
Reece: I'm bored.  
  
Tim: Me too lets go and scare her.  
  
Reece: How?   
  
Tim whispers the plan into Reece's ear and they crawl along the opposite isle from where they are sitting.   
Reece grabs hold of Claire's leg and she is horrified when she looks down and sees him there.  
She starts to panic and gets really shaky. H notices.  
  
H: What's wrong babe?  
  
Claire: Oh nothing.   
  
H looks down and sees nothing.   
Claire is scared. Reece hasn't got hold of her leg any more and has seemed to disappear.   
Claire gets up and walks to Lee. 


	28. Better Best Forgotten.

Claire: *whispers* Reece. He had hold of my foot, he grabbed it, and lee I'm scared.  
  
Lee: Stay calm Claire, don't go out of H's sight at the airport stay by us every step of the way.  
  
Claire: Ok.   
  
Claire goes back to her seat.  
  
H: Are you ok?  
  
Claire: Yeah I'm fine why?   
  
H: You seem to be worried about something.  
  
Claire: I'm fine.   
  
They finally arrive in England at Heathrow airport.   
Since Reece grabbed Claire's foot, Claire has not once left H's side.   
They get off the plane and get their luggage,   
Claire is still by H and she has no intention of leaving his side.   
  
As there walking out of the airport Claire feels extremely sick and runs into the toilets to be sick.   
Reece and Tim follow her in. Claire turns round and sees them and screams.  
Faye walks up behind them quietly, she lifts her bag above her head and hits both Reece and Tim over the head with it.  
They both fall to the floor, Faye quickly grabs Claire and runs to the others they get in the car and start to drive home.   
  
Lee: Claire are you ok?   
  
Lisa: What happened?  
  
Faye: Claire isn't feeling well can you leave her alone please.   
  
Claire cuddles up to H and she holds Faye's hand.   
Later that day they are at home unpacking, Claire is feeling a bit better she rings Faye.   
  
Faye: Hello.   
  
Claire: Hi Faye.   
  
Faye: Claire hi, are you ok?   
  
Claire: Yeah I am thanks to you, thanks Faye.   
  
Faye: Its ok.   
  
Claire: I'm so glad you were there. I don't know what could of happened if you weren't.  
  
Faye: Claire your ok now that's all that matters.   
  
Claire: Its not ok, Tim is going to get me I know it.   
  
Faye: He won't Claire.   
  
Claire: He will Faye.   
  
Faye: Just forget about him and think about this baby of yours.   
  
Claire: Yeah you're right. Look Faye I will speak to you later.   
  
Faye: Ok bye.   
  
Just as Claire hangs up but remembers she wanted to talk to lee so she rings up again.  
  
Claire: Hello.   
  
Lee: Hi Claire. Why did you and Faye come running out of the toilets at the airport?  
  
Claire: Tim and Reece came in and Faye came in after them and whacked them with her bag so we had to run.   
  
Lee: They didn't do anything did they?  
  
Claire: No they didn't.   
  
Lee: Bye. Speak to you soon.  
  
Claire: Bye   
  
They hang up and Claire goes and sits on the sofa.  
  
Claire: Its good to be back.   
  
H: Yeah it is.   
  
Claire: Do you think you should ring your parents and tell them?   
  
H: I'll do it later.   
  
Claire: And why not now?   
  
H: Coz.   
  
H gets on top of Claire and starts kissing her neck.   
  
Claire: I love you H.   
  
H: I love you too babe. 


	29. Experienced

Lee is sitting on the sofa with Faye in his arms.   
  
Lee: Are you ok babe?   
  
Faye: Yeah just worried about Claire that's all.   
  
Lee: Well don't worry about her it causes too much stress on the babies.   
  
Faye: SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO STOP WORRYING ABOUT HER EVEN IF YOU SAY SO.   
  
Faye gets up and runs upstairs crying.   
  
Lee: I didn't mean it like that.   
  
Lee runs upstairs after Faye.  
  
Lee: Faye I didn't mean it like that   
  
Lee walks into the bedroom, Faye is lying on the bed.   
  
Lee: Faye please say something.   
  
Faye doesn't say anything so Lee cuddles her.   
  
Lee: What's wrong Faye and don't say nothing, I know something is bothering you.   
  
Faye: I'm really worried about Claire.   
  
Lee: Me too.   
  
Faye: She's worried that Reece and Tim are going to get her like they nearly did at the airport.   
  
Lee: That's understandable.  
  
Faye: Yeah I know.  
  
Outside Claire's bedroom window.  
  
Tim: Reece shut up they'll hear us.   
  
Reece: Sorry.   
  
Reece: We can't go in there I think there doing it.   
  
Tim: So, I want her I don't care what she's doing in there.   
  
Reece: Ok then so what we going to do?   
  
Tim: I don't know do I. I'm not good at plans.   
  
Reece: Ok we could throw a brick at the window so it smashes, then hide, H might come down to see what happened and leave Claire alone so you can get her.   
  
Tim: I don't think H will leave Claire, so it won't work.   
  
Reece: You think of something then.   
  
Silence.  
  
Reece: See you haven't got a better idea.   
  
Tim: I told you I'm no good at them.   
  
Reece: So lets go for the brick idea.   
  
Tim: Ok.   
  
Reece picks up a brick and throws it through the window, Claire screams and looks at H lying on top of her.  
The brick had hit him on his head and there is a little bit of blood.   
  
Claire: H?   
  
H: I'm ok hunny, it's just a little cut that's all.   
  
Claire: I'm scared.   
  
H: I'll go and look.   
  
Claire: No don't you might get hurt.   
  
Claire grabs hold of H's waist and wont let him go.   
  
H: Its ok Claire.   
  
H and Claire put on their dressing gowns and Claire (holding onto H's waist) walk down stairs and H opens the front door just a little bit, but sees no one he shuts the door and locks it.   
  
H: Lock all the windows and doors.   
  
They do that and then H phones the police, soon after the police arrive.   
  
Policeman: What happened?   
  
H: We were in bed and someone threw a brick through the window.   
  
Meanwhile in Claire's shed.   
  
Tim: You idiot the police are here now.   
  
Reece: As soon as there gone we're get into the house.   
  
Tim: That's if they don't find us first.   
  
Reece: They won't. 


	30. Turn Around.

Back in the house.   
  
Police: Are you ok miss?   
  
Claire: Yeah just a bit sick that's all.   
  
H: She's pregnant, she'll be ok won't you babe.   
  
Claire: Yeah   
  
Police: ok, well do you have any idea who could have done this?   
  
H: It might have been Reece Hill.   
  
Police: Ok, we will get back in touch with you as soon as we know something.  
  
H: Ok.   
  
The police leave and Claire bursts out crying. H hugs her.  
  
H: What's wrong?  
  
Claire: I'm scared H.   
  
H: Lets go back to bed.   
  
Claire: Ok.   
  
H and Claire go up stairs and Reece and Tim slip silently in the back door.   
  
Reece: They have a dog don't they?   
  
Tim: No they don't you idiot.   
  
Reece: Well what the hell is that?   
  
Tim: A bloody dog.   
  
Benji stood by the kitchen door looking at the two men he looked so sweet.  
Reece goes to walk to the front room when Benji starts barking and growling.   
  
Tim: Shut up you stupid mutt.   
  
H and Claire hear Benji but don't think anything of it.   
Reece carries on walking Benji bites him between the legs and Reece yells with pain.   
Tim and Reece run out and slam the door.   
  
Claire: What was that?   
  
H: Nothing darling.   
  
Claire: I'm going to look.   
  
Claire goes to look and sees Benji sitting on the kitchen floor. He looks up at her.   
  
Claire: Hey why were you barking?  
  
Claire looks over to the door and sees a tall figure standing there, he steps forward and smiles at her.   
Claire screams and H comes running down the stairs and into the kitchen but there is no sign of Claire,   
all he sees is the back door open.   
  
H: Oh my god Claire.   
  
H rings the police. The police arrive H tells them what happened and they go and search for Claire.   
They look around in some of the places they think she might be but they can't find her.   
  
  
Claire turns over and looks at the place around her, she is lying on a cold hard floor and her back hurts.   
She tries to get up but she is too tired and in too much pain. She can hear voices.  
  
Tim: This will teach H a lesson.   
  
Reece: What will that be?   
  
Tim: Never steal anyone away from me.   
  
Tim and Reece laugh.   
  
Reece: Shall we go and see what she's doing in there?  
  
Tim: No lets leave her for a while, she can't go anywhere.   
  
Reece: Ok.   
  
Tim: Go to the shops and get her something to eat.   
  
Reece: Ok see you later.   
  
Reece leaves and Tim goes to see Claire.   
  
Tim: Are you ok gorgeous?   
  
Claire ignores him and tries to turn over.   
  
Tim: I said are you ok gorgeous?   
  
Claire doesn't answer him she just lays there crying.  
  
Tim: You're never going to see your precious H ever again.   
  
Claire: Want to bet?   
  
Tim: Hurray you spoke.   
  
Tim sits down beside her and goes to kiss her, Claire spits in his face.  
  
Tim: So that's how you want to play it.   
  
Tim grabs her and turns her towards him and smiles at her. He picks up a glass of water and passes it to her.   
  
Tim: Here you go have a drink.   
  
Tim lifts the glass to her mouth and she drinks some then spits it in his face. Tim is fuming and slaps her.  
  
Claire: You basterd you will pay for this.   
  
Tim: Will I?   
  
Claire: YES.   
  
Tim: We will see won't we.   
  
Claire: H will find me.   
  
Tim: I don't think he will. 


	31. Make It Easy On Me.

Reece comes back with a sandwich for Claire, he passes it to Tim.   
  
Tim: She won't be needing this, looks like your having nothing to eat.   
  
Back with H and the police at the police station.   
  
Police: Have you any idea where she could be?   
  
H: For the hundredth time NO.   
  
After talking to the police H phones Lee and tells him what's happened.   
  
Claire is still lying on the floor and Tim is sitting staring at her eating the sandwich,  
he is trying to make Claire cross but she isn't bothered by it.   
  
Reece: Claire are you hungry?   
  
Tim: Shut up I don't care if she's hungry she still isn't getting anything to eat.   
  
Reece looks at Claire and she sticks her middle finger up at him.  
Tim sees and grabs hold of her hand.   
  
Tim: Now there's no need to be rude.   
  
Claire: Get off me you basterd.   
  
Tim: Ohhh who's getting a little cocky bitch?   
  
Claire: ME!   
  
Tim slaps her again.   
  
Tim: If you don't stop being a cocky little bitch you will never see your baby.   
  
Claire: Don't threaten me.   
  
Tim: Don't answer me back.   
  
Claire: Oh shut up you heartless piece of shit.   
  
Tim picks her up and takes her to another part of the room, he then throws her to the floor, Claire screams with pain.  
  
Claire: Your gonna pay for this.   
  
Tim: Don't threaten me.   
  
Tim punches her in the face so hard Claire is knocked out. Tim panics.   
  
Reece: You idiot now look what you've done.   
  
Tim: I didn't mean it.   
  
Reece goes and gets some water and pours it over her. Claire just lays still,  
Reece holds her in his arms ad tries to wake her up.   
A while later Claire wakes up and pushes herself away from Reece.   
  
Reece: Your lucky she's ok.   
  
Claire has blood pouring down her face from where Tim hit her.   
Claire puts her hand on her face and pulls it away and sees blood on it.   
  
Claire: You prick.   
  
Reece gets her some tissue to clear her face up.   
  
Reece: Here you go.   
  
Claire grabs the tissue off of him and wipes her face.   
  
Tim: Get out Reece.   
  
Reece: No why should I?   
  
Tim: COZ I SAID SO.   
  
Reece gets up and leaves Tim and Claire all alone.  
  
Tim: I didn't want to do that, it was your own fault.   
  
Claire doesn't say anything.   
  
H is now at Lisa's house he has told her, Faye and lee about Claire being missing.   
They are all talking about Claire and where she could be.   
  
Faye: *crying* What's happened to her? I hope she's ok.   
  
Lisa: That basterd, I will kill him.   
  
H: Hopefully they find her before its too late.   
  
Lee: Don't talk like that.   
  
H: But they don't have a clue where to look and neither do I.   
  
Faye: They'll find her in the end H.   
  
H: Yeah when they've killed her.   
  
H bursts into tears and the others comfort him.  
  
Back with Claire Tim is getting angry.   
  
Tim: Talk to me you stupid bitch.   
  
Claire still doesn't talk to him.   
  
Tim: Talk before I hurt you again.   
  
Claire: If you really loved me you wouldn't be doing any of this and would let me go back to H.   
  
Tim: No Claire your wrong I do love you but your not going back to H your staying with me.   
  
Claire: What's the point I don't love you and I will go back to H don't you worry.  
  
Tim: I don't think you will.   
  
Claire: Well its not up to you is it.   
  
Tim: Well I don't see you having much of a choice either do you?  
  
Claire just looks at the floor then slowly up at him.   
  
Tim: Do you want a drink?   
  
Claire: No I don't, I don't want anything from you.   
  
Tim: Fine then be like that.   
  
Claire: Don't worry I will. 


	32. Too Weak To Resist.

Tim: I'm going to go and get you something to eat now.   
  
Claire: I'm not hungry.   
  
Tim: I don't care if you won't eat it on your own I'll just have to help you.   
  
Claire: Will you now?   
  
Tim: Yeah.   
  
Tim leaves to get Claire something to eat and drink. Claire sits there crying,   
she's missing H and she has such a bad headache and she feels physically sick.   
  
Tim comes back with some toast for Claire she doesn't eat it so Tim helps her with it and shoves   
it down her throat Claire throws up all over him.   
  
Tim: You silly bitch.   
  
Claire: I told you I wasn't hungry.   
  
Tim: Well then that's your problem.   
  
Claire: It's not a problem.   
  
Tim: Shut up now before I get angry again.   
  
Claire looks away from him and tries to get up but Tim grabs her and pulls her into   
his chest he holds her tight despite her constant trying to pull away.   
  
Claire: Get off of me.   
  
Back at Lisa's, H has finally stopped crying.   
  
Lee: Tim is so going to die.   
  
Lisa: Tell me about it.   
  
H: He's going to wish he never took Claire.   
  
Faye: Too right.   
  
H: Can we not talk about this now please?   
  
Faye: Ok babe.   
  
They all sit in an uncomfortable silence and H rings up the police, the police still haven't found her.   
H comes back into the room and tells them all they all look sad but don't say a word.   
  
Claire is sick again and has stomach pains Tim doesn't care and is holding her and watching her.   
  
Tim: Just go to sleep will you, you're giving me a headache.   
  
Claire: Shut up.   
  
Claire: OUCH *holds onto her stomach*   
  
Claire is in so much pain she is crying but does Tim care NO.   
  
Claire: Tim please.   
  
Tim: shsssssssssss go to sleep.   
  
Claire is still holding on to her stomach and crying, Tim runs his hand through her hair and kisses her on the head.   
Claire is too tired to resist him so she just sits in his arms and falls asleep.  
  
Tim gets her a pillow and a blanket.   
  
Back at Lisa's everyone is silent until Lee breaks the silence.   
  
Lee: I've got something to tell you.   
  
Lisa: What is it?  
  
Lee: Tim and Reece were the ones who put me in hospital and they said they were after   
Claire but they were going to do something to H too.   
  
Lisa: Why didn't you tell us?   
  
Lee: I told H.   
  
Faye: So you could of told us.   
  
H: Don't argue please.   
  
Suddenly the phone rings and lee answers it.  
  
Lee: Hello.   
  
Tim: Hi Lee.   
  
Lee: Where's Claire?  
  
Tim: Um not sure really.   
  
Lee: So you haven't got her then.   
  
Tim: I never said that.   
  
Lee: Tell us where she is.  
  
Tim: I won't tell you where she is but she's safe and she's ok.  
  
Lee: If you've hurt her you will pay.  
  
H grabs the phone off Lee.  
  
H: Where is she?  
  
Tim: Oh hi H.  
  
H: Don't hi H me. Now tell me where Claire is.  
  
Tim: No why would I want to tell you where she is, she's mine now.  
  
H: I don't think so.  
  
H hears Reece calling out to Tim. " shall I give her some aspirin or isn't she aloud any with you know"  
  
Tim: Just leave her alone you idiot and make sure you close the door.  
  
H: Why does she need aspirin 4?  
  
Tim: The baby's giving her a bit of trouble that's all.  
  
H: What kind of trouble?  
  
Tim: Oh only stomach pains.  
  
H: ONLY STOMACH PAINS!  
  
Tim: Calm down lover boy, she's ok and she's sleeping at the moment so you can't talk to her.   
She's not eating though I tried to get her to eat but she just threw up.  
  
H: If you hurt her I'll kill you.  
  
H hears Claire screaming out and Tim runs to see if she's ok.  
  
Tim: What's wrong now, does your stomach still hurt?  
  
Claire: Yes.  
  
Tim picks her up and sits down on the floor with her.  
  
Tim: Now tell him your ok.  
  
Claire: H hunny I'm ok don't worry about me.  
  
H: Has he hurt you?  
  
Reece shouts Claire come here so I can clean that blood off of you.  
  
Tim shouts back shut up you idiot she can have a bath later.  
  
H: Claire?  
  
Tim: Sorry she doesn't want to talk to you no more bye bye.  
  
Tim slams the phone down and takes Claire back to the room were they keeping her in. 


	33. Words Are Not Enough.

Lisa: What did Claire say?   
  
H: Nothing much, just she's ok and don't worry about her.   
  
H breaks down into tears   
  
H: DON'T WORRY ABOUT HER. HOW CAN I NOT WORRY?   
  
Lisa: Tim probably told her to say that.  
  
Faye: Yeah he probably did.   
  
lee: It's all my fault, I should have told you sooner about Tim and Reece.   
  
H: YEAH YOU'RE RIGHT THERE.   
  
Lisa: No need to shout.   
  
H: Sorry.   
  
Lee: No I'm sorry.   
  
Faye: There's no point in arguing it won't do Claire any good will it.   
  
Lee: No you're right it won't.   
  
Lee goes and hugs Faye and she starts to cry.   
  
H: I'm going to go for a walk.   
  
Lisa: H you can't what if they find her while your gone.   
  
H: Your right I'll just be in the garden.   
  
H is in the garden pacing up and down.   
  
H: Claire where are you? I will find you don't worry.   
  
H starts to cry.  
  
Back in the small room Claire wakes up to find Reece sitting against a wall asleep.   
Claire slowly gets up and starts to walk towards the door and is just about to open it when it comes flying open.   
  
Tim: Where do you think your going?   
  
Claire: Nowhere.   
  
Tim: Good so sit down.   
  
Claire: No.   
  
Tim pushes her to the ground. Claire hits her head on the floor its a deep cut and may need stitches.  
  
Tim: Oh shit your bleeding.   
  
Claire:*in pain* YOU THINK!   
  
Reece wakes up with Claire screaming in pain.   
  
Reece: What happened?  
  
Tim: Hurt her head.   
  
Reece: That looks deep, she needs stitches.   
  
Tim: Get a doctor here.   
  
Reece: Ok then.   
  
Tim: They must not know that we've got Claire here against her will.   
  
Reece: Yeah ok.   
  
Tim: And you don't say a word when there here ok Claire?   
  
Claire: Whatever.   
  
Tim: That's not the right answer.   
  
Reece: Just leave her.   
  
Tim: You can shut up go and get a doctor quickly.   
  
Tim: I didn't mean to hurt you.   
  
Claire: Sure you didn't.   
  
Tim: I'd never do anything to hurt you.   
  
Claire: Oh so keeping me here doesn't hurt me.  
  
Tim: I could have raped you or something like that but I haven't because I care about you.  
  
Claire: I know what it feels like to be raped and yes it does hurt, but you could never rape me.   
You don't have the guts.   
  
Tim grabs hold of Claire.  
  
Tim: We'll see about that.  
  
The doctor arrives and looks at Claire's head.   
  
Doctor: How did you do this?   
  
Tim looks at Claire as if to say please don't tell. 


	34. Too Busy Thinking About My Baby.

Claire: I...I err...t...   
  
Doctor: What?   
  
Claire: I fell that's all.   
  
Doctor: Ok then. Are you pregnant?   
  
Claire: Yes.   
  
Doctor: Well I can take you into the hospital to do a scan if you like.   
  
Tim: No thanks she's ok.   
  
Doctor: Are you the father?   
  
Tim: Um.... yes.   
  
Doctor: Ok I'll just do the stitches. If you'd like to hold her hand.  
  
The doctor does the stitches and then leaves.   
Claire is disgusted with Tim and looks away from him, Tim realises this.  
  
Tim: What could I have said?  
  
Claire: THE TRUTH.   
  
Tim: I don't do the truth.   
  
Claire: I know that.   
  
Claire just totally blanks Tim out and doesn't say a word for a few hours.   
Tim tries to talk to her but she just doesn't want to know.   
  
At Lisa's H still is in the garden and Faye, lee and Lisa are getting worried so they go and see what he's doing.   
They see him in tears on the floor. Lisa comforts him.   
  
Lisa: Don't cry hunny.   
  
H: I can't help it.   
  
Lee: She'll be fine.   
  
H: No she won't be fine, she'll just get all upset and won't think about protecting the baby.   
  
Faye: Don't say that H, she will be ok and look after her self.   
  
H: What if the baby dies?  
  
Faye: YOU REALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT CLAIRE DO YOU. ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THE BLOODY BABY.  
  
Faye runs off crying and H is shocked.   
  
Lisa: Sorry to say this H but Faye is right, you don't seem to be bothered about Claire its just the baby.   
  
Lee: I have to agree there too.   
  
H looks shocked and runs off to find Faye. He finds her in the front room lying on the sofa crying.  
  
H: Faye hunny?   
  
Faye doesn't say anything.  
  
H: I do care about Claire I love her more than anything.   
  
Faye: Well start to be worried about her and not the baby.   
  
H: How can you say that?   
  
Faye: Easy you can have another baby but you can't have another Claire.   
  
H: Maybe I don't want another baby.   
  
Faye: That's you problem and if you carry on like this either way you're going to lose Claire.   
  
H: No I won't I love her and she loves me.  
  
Faye: She won't if she finds out you were more worried about the baby than her.  
  
H: She won't.  
  
Faye: Right she won't, at least some people care about Claire and not just the baby.  
  
H: I care about them both.  
  
Faye: But the baby more than Claire.  
  
H: NO!  
  
Faye: Like I believe that.  
  
Back in the small room Reece is watching Claire sleep.   
He smiles at her and begins to think how beautiful she looks, he wants her for himself and he was going to get her.   
He reaches out and touches her face just as he does this Tim comes in.  
  
Tim: Don't touch her.  
  
Reece: You don't own her.  
  
Tim: Maybe not yet, but I will.  
  
Claire wakes up screaming in pain and holds her stomach, Tim and Reece both notice that she is bleeding.   
Claire starts crying but doesn't even look at either of the men.   
  
Tim: Come on Claire calm down.  
  
Reece: We've got to take her to the hospital Tim.  
  
Tim: No we'll get the doctor out again.  
  
30 minutes later the doctor arrives.  
  
Doctor: Ok darling just lie straight for me.  
  
The doctor feels around her stomach and gets out a heartbeat detector.   
The doctor uses it but looks worried.  
  
Tim: What's wrong?  
  
Doctor: I'm sorry sir, but I can't seem to detect a heartbeat.  
  
Claire: H is going to kill me.  
  
Doctor: We need to get her to the hospital to stop the bleeding and to do a scan, to see if the baby is dead. 


	35. You're Everything That Matters Too Me.

They arrive at the hospital they do a scan and the doctor goes off to do something before coming back with the results of the scan,   
  
Doctor: Claire the baby is...........   
  
H bursts through the door as well as the police's hugs Claire and they both burst out crying.   
The police arrest Tim and Reece.   
  
Tim: I will get you for this.   
  
Claire looks worried   
  
Claire: How is the baby?   
  
Doctor: The baby is......the baby is fine.   
  
Claire sighs in relief.   
  
H: I'm so glad its fine.   
  
Claire: Me too.   
  
Doctor: You need to rest ok.   
  
Claire: Ok.   
  
Claire's looking tired so H decides to leave.   
  
H: Bye Claire you rest ok?   
  
Claire: K, I love you H.   
  
H: I love you too, bye.   
  
H leaves and goes to tell Faye, Lee and Lisa that the baby is fine,  
as they weren't allowed in to her room.   
  
Lee: How is she?   
  
H: There both fine.   
  
Lisa: That's good.   
  
Faye: Yeah it is.   
  
H: I got a scan picture and the baby's so cute.   
  
Faye gets up and walks off.   
  
Lee: Well done mate.   
  
Lee runs after Faye.   
  
H: *shouts* WHAT DID I DO?   
  
Lee just turns round then carries on to run after Faye.   
  
Lisa: You know what.   
  
H: Saying the baby's cute.   
  
Lisa: Yeah, you only care about the baby.   
  
H: No I don't, I was just saying the baby is cute.  
  
Lisa: Ok what ever.   
  
Back in Claire's room she isn't asleep she's thinking about H and how much she loves him but does he feel the same?  
  
H: Claire hunny.   
  
Claire: Oh hi.   
  
H: I've been an idiot and I really do love you, you know that don't you?   
  
Claire: Yes I know.   
  
Claire is looking confused.   
  
Claire: Why?   
  
H: I've been an idiot, I've been saying how much I hope the baby is ok and not saying the same about you,   
I do love u its just.........   
  
Claire: It's ok H I love you too, and I know you really want a baby...   
  
H: Claire I do feel the same about you I was so worried.   
  
Claire: Its ok.   
  
H: But its not.   
  
Claire: Shut up.   
  
Claire pulls H into a passionate kiss and he returns it.  
  
Faye is sitting in the corridor crying Lee sits next to her.   
  
Lee: Hey, don't cry it's not good for the babies is it.   
  
Faye: No I suppose its not.   
  
Lee: What's got into you lately?   
  
Faye: I'm just so confused.  
  
Lee: You three are everything that matters to me. You know that don't you?  
  
Faye: Yes, its just H doesn't care about Claire.   
  
Lee: He does, its just he's always wanted a baby.   
  
Faye: I know.   
  
Lee: He does love Claire as well.   
  
Faye: Suppose.   
  
Lee: Come on lets go see Claire.   
  
Las soon as Faye and Lee enter H pulls away from Claire and runs from the room.  
  
Lee: What's wrong with him?   
  
Claire: *looks worried* I don't know.   
  
Lee goes after him.   
  
Faye: My fault probably.   
  
Claire: Why?   
  
Faye: I said he didn't care about you just the baby.   
  
Claire: You shouldn't have, he does care about me.   
  
Faye: If he did he wouldn't keep going on about the baby and not you.   
  
Claire: HE DOES CARE! 


	36. If You Believe.

Faye: YEAH OK.  
  
Claire: YEAH.   
  
FAYE: IF HE HAD BEEN WORRIED BOUT YOU THEN HE WOULD HAVE SAID I HOPE CLAIRE IS OK AND NOT I HOPE  
THE BABY IS OK.   
  
Claire: HE STILL CARES ABOUT ME.   
  
Lisa: OK YOU TWO SHUT UP AND STOP ARGUING.   
  
Claire: HE DOES CARE.   
  
FAYE: NO HE DOESN'T.   
  
LISA: I SAID SHUT UP.   
  
FAYE: SHE'S TOO BLIND TO SEE THROUGH HIM.   
  
CLAIRE: NO I'M NOT. HE LOVES ME.   
  
LEE: No he doesn't.   
  
Claire: What?   
  
Lee: He's gone Claire he left you this note.   
  
Claire reads the note and bursts out crying. She drops the note on the floor Lisa picks it up and reads it.   
  
Lisa: Aww Claire.   
  
Lee: How can he do this?   
  
Faye gets the note off Lisa and reads it.   
  
Faye: What did I tell you?  
  
Lisa: Shut up Faye.   
  
Faye: NO I WON'T SHUT UP, I WAS RIGHT AND CLAIRE DIDN'T BELIEVE ME.   
  
Lisa: JUST SHUT UP FINE YOU WAS RIGHT WOW BIG DEAL.   
  
Faye: JUST DEAL WITH IT I WAS RIGHT.   
  
Lisa: JUST SHUT UP.   
  
Lee: Both of you calm down.   
  
Lee puts his arm around Claire.   
  
Claire: He will come back won't he?   
  
Lee: I'm sure he will.   
  
Faye: Or maybe he won't.   
  
Lee: Faye come on just leave it now you've made your point.   
  
Faye: Whatever.   
  
Claire: Faye be quiet please.  
  
Faye: I tell you something that you don't believe then you find out he doesn't love you   
and now you tell me to be quiet.  
  
Lee: You've made your point just leave it ok.  
  
Faye is just about to walk out when she feels very dizzy and holds onto her stomach.  
  
Lisa: OMG Faye.  
  
Lee: Get a doctor.  
  
Claire presses the button to get the doctor. Doctor comes rushing in.  
  
Doctor: What happened?  
  
Lisa: She just collapsed.  
  
Lee: It was all that shouting she had been doing.  
  
The doctor bends down next to Faye and checks for a pulse, she has one and everything seems to  
be fine.  
  
Doctor: I think she's just collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
Lee: Will she be ok?  
  
Doctor: Yes she just needs rest.  
  
Faye slowly starts to come round and outside H is thinking about what he has done.   
He thinks about the letter he has just left for Claire and what it had said.   
Back in Claire's room she's reading the letter again.  
  
Dear Claire.  
I'm so sorry but I think it's better if I just left.   
All the time you were gone I kept on saying hope the baby's ok, hope Claire's protecting it,   
I've been such an idiot. I do have feelings for you and you know that we've been best mates   
for five years and you mean the world to me. I'll send you money for the baby and for you,   
please don't throw it back in my face. Maybe I'll see you again someday and I don't want the   
ring back I'd like you to keep it and still wear it but that's up to you. See you around.  
H.  
  
Claire pulls the ring off her finger and puts it in the draw but then she changes her mind,   
she didn't care what he thought no more she was going to wear it, anyway she still loved him.   
H is sitting in his car still thinking about the letter, he hated himself he shouldn't of even left one.   
He hadn't even put love Ian, he just simply put H.   
  
30minutes later Faye is in bed and H is still thinking about the letter he had wrote,  
he decides it was the wrong thing to do, he goes back to the hospital to see Claire to see if   
she still loves him and see if they could work things out. Claire is asleep so he watches her sleep.   
He kisses her softly and she wakes up. 


	37. Learn To Love Again.

Claire: H, where have you been?   
  
H: I'm sorry Claire, it was stupid I shouldn't have done that.   
  
Claire: *Lying* It's Ok.   
  
H: Its not ok, I'm selfish, I cared more about the baby than you. I hope you forgive me.   
  
Claire: Yes ok I forgive you.  
  
H smiles.   
  
Claire: I really love you H.   
  
H: I love you too Claire.   
  
Claire and H kiss just as Lisa walks in.   
  
Lisa: H your back.   
  
H: And hopefully back for good.   
  
Lisa: Good.   
  
H: I'm sorry about everything.   
  
Lisa: It's ok just stay clear of Faye for a while.   
  
H: She hates me.   
  
Lisa: No she don't.   
  
Claire: Lisa can you go please I need to talk to H.   
  
Lisa: Yeah sure see you later.   
  
H looks a bit worried, as he doesn't have a clue what Claire is going to say.   
  
Claire: H   
  
H: yeah   
  
Claire: I know you love me so you don't need to apologise to me.   
  
H: Ok.   
  
Claire: But would that change if......   
  
H: If what?   
  
Claire: If there was something wrong with this baby.   
  
H: What's wrong with it?   
  
Claire: So it would change.   
  
H: No it wouldn't change.   
  
Claire: Good   
  
H: What's wrong with the baby?   
  
Claire: Nothing I hope.   
  
H: Why you ask then?   
  
Claire: Just curious.  
  
H: Of course it won't change anything.   
  
Claire: Are you sure?   
  
H: Yes of course.   
  
Claire: Ok I'm sorry I just had to know.   
  
H leans forward and kisses Claire.   
  
In Faye's room.   
  
Lee: Look Lisa just came in and said H's back.   
  
Faye: Oh ok.   
  
Lee: Be nice to him and apologise to Claire. Ok?   
  
Faye's silent.   
  
Lee: I said ok?   
  
Faye: OK.   
  
Lee leaves and Lisa walks in.   
  
Lisa: Hi Faye, are you ok?   
  
Faye: Yeah I'm fine.   
  
Lisa: H is back.   
  
Faye: Yeah I heard.   
  
Lisa: You're not mad at him still are you?   
  
Faye: Not sure.   
  
Lisa: Well don't be he's sorry.  
  
Faye: So am I.   
  
Lisa: Good.   
  
Faye: I shouldn't have said all that stuff.   
  
Lisa: No you certainly shouldn't of.   
  
Faye: I'll apologise to both of them later.   
  
Lisa: Yeah that's a good idea.  
  
Faye: Do you think there forgive me?   
  
Lisa: Of course they will. 


	38. Happy Go Lucky

A few months later all seems well or is it?   
  
Faye has had her twins and Claire will have her baby in a few more months.   
They are all out enjoying a picnic in the park Lee and Faye had two girls and have called them  
Holly and Emma. Lisa is holding Holly while Faye is feeding Emma and Claire is sat down next to H who has his arm around her.   
  
H: You all right babe?   
  
Claire: Yeah.   
  
Lee: Nice day isn't it.   
  
Lisa: Yeah it's a beautiful day.   
  
Lisa was trying to put on a happy face, she felt jealous because the others were all in love   
and starting families and she was all alone.   
  
Faye notices Lisa isn't happy.   
  
Faye: Are you ok Lise? You look down.   
  
Lisa: Huh I'm fine.   
  
Faye: Ok, well if you ever want to talk you know I'm here.   
  
Lisa: Yeah I know.  
  
Faye finishes feeding Emma and now starts to feed holly.   
  
Lee: Is Claire asleep?   
  
H: Looks like it, oh well she's just a bit tired that's all.   
  
Faye: Just wait till she's had the baby.   
  
Lee: Yeah get as much rest as you can before it's born.   
  
H: Thanks mate. For the useless advice.   
  
Lee: Hey.   
  
H: Joke.   
  
Lisa is quiet, Faye is worried. Claire is asleep and lee and H go for a walk so Faye has a   
chance to talk to Lisa.   
  
Faye: Lisa are you sure your ok?   
  
Lisa: Yes I'm sure.   
  
Faye: You're not ok please tell me what's wrong.  
  
Lisa: It's nothing.   
  
Faye: It's not nothing.   
  
Lisa: Ok there's something wrong but I don't want to talk about it.   
  
Faye: Ok. I only want to help.   
  
Lisa: WELL I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.   
  
Faye: Stop shouting will you. You will wake Claire up.   
  
Claire wakes up, the baby is kicking.   
  
Claire: Owww. *Rubs her stomach*   
  
Lisa: What?   
  
Claire: The baby is kicking.   
  
Faye: Aww is it?   
  
Claire: Yeah. It feels weird doesn't it?   
  
Faye: Yeah especially with two.   
  
Claire: I can imagine.   
  
Faye: So when's it due again?   
  
Claire: 1 month and a half to go.   
  
Lisa: Not long then?   
  
Claire: Not really I can't wait.  
  
Faye: I can't, then they can all play together.   
  
Claire: Yeah.   
  
Lisa begins to feel left out because Claire and Faye are talking about babies.   
H and lee come back.  
  
H: Hi, Claire your awake.   
  
Claire: Yeah the baby woke me up.   
  
H: Why?   
  
Claire: Kicking.   
  
H: Oh *laughs* *sad face*Aww I missed it.  
  
Claire: Aww poor baby.   
  
Faye: Maybe it will kick especially for you if you ask nicely.   
  
H: Very funny.   
  
Claire: It's always kicking anyway, so you didn't miss much.  
  
H: It'll be so cool they can all play together.   
  
Faye: I was just saying that.   
  
Lisa: Oh shut up will you.   
  
Lee: What's your problem?   
  
Lisa: Nothing I'm going for a walk.   
  
Lee: Claire you want something to eat you haven't eaten all day.   
  
Claire: I'm ok thanks.   
  
Lee looks over to H, Lee has a worried look on his face.   
  
Faye: Lisa's been acting really strange today.   
  
Claire: I'm going to look for her and ask her what's wrong.   
  
H: Would you like me to come?   
  
Claire: No it's ok.  
  
Claire gets up and goes to look for Lisa, she finds her sitting on the grass behind a tree   
crying. Claire puts her arm around her. 


	39. Wouldn't Hurt So Bad.

Claire: What's wrong Lisa?   
  
Lisa: Nothing really.   
  
Claire: Lisa?   
  
Lisa: I'm just being silly.   
  
Claire: Is this about a baby?   
  
Lisa: Yeah I just feel left out that's all.   
  
Claire: Aww I'm sure you'll find someone nice to start a family with.   
  
Lisa: Yeah your right, thanks Claire.   
  
Lisa hugs Claire and they head back to the rest.   
  
Lisa: Don't tell them anything ok?  
  
Lee: You're back then.  
  
Claire: She's not well so just leave it at that.  
  
Lee: Ok.  
  
Claire sits next to Lisa. Lisa sits staring into space and doesn't say much for the rest of the day.   
1 month later and Claire has got really big. She is lying in bed, as she hasn't been feeling   
too good. H walks in.  
  
H: God your lazy its 3 o'clock.  
  
Claire: I don't feel too good.  
  
H: Well shouldn't you be in the bathroom then.  
  
Claire: Ha ha.  
  
H: Do you want to go to the doctors?  
  
Claire: No hunny, I'm probably just tired.  
  
H: Ok, get some more rest then. Call me if you need anything.   
  
Claire: Ok.   
  
H kisses Claire then leaves. Claire texts Lisa.  
  
Hi Lise it's Claire, are you ok? Hope you're feeling better about the baby thing now.   
Love Claire   
  
A few minutes later Lisa replies.   
  
Hi Claire, I'm fine, you?   
  
Claire is about to text back when she gets a bad pain and feels really sick.   
  
Claire: H!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
H runs up stairs   
  
H: What's wrong hunny.   
  
Claire: I don't feel well.   
  
H: Do you think your in labour?   
  
Claire: No, Oh I don't know, I feel really really sick.   
  
H: I will phone a doctor.  
  
H quickly phones the doctor, the doctor soon arrives.   
  
Claire throws up and goes extremely pale.   
  
Doctor: Ok Claire let me feel your stomach.   
  
Claire: Ok.   
  
Doctor: You're in the early stages of labour.   
  
Claire: What no. It's too early.   
  
Doctor: Try telling your baby that.   
  
Claire: *sarcastically* Hey baby your too early.   
  
H: Claire!!!!!!   
  
Claire throws up again.   
  
Doctor: Ok Claire, we are going to take you to hospital.   
  
The doctor rushes Claire to a hospital and puts her in a bed. H is holding her hand.   
Claire's waters break.   
  
H: Come on babe you can do this.   
  
Claire: I can't.   
  
H: You can.   
  
Doctor: Ok Claire can you push for me please?   
  
Claire pushes and screams.   
  
H: Come on babe your doing well.   
  
5 hours later Claire has the baby, it's a girl. Claire is asleep and H is looking at his   
beautiful baby girl. He has called Faye lee and Lisa to tell them and they arrive at the   
hospital to see the baby and Claire.   
  
Lee: Hi H.   
  
H: Hi.   
  
Lisa: *whispers* Aww she is so cute.   
  
H: Yeah.   
  
Faye: Claire looks exhausted.   
  
Lee: Aww bless.   
  
Lisa: Does she have a name?   
  
H: Not yet. Claire was really tired so I just let her sleep.   
  
Lee: Aww.   
  
Faye: How long ago did she have her?   
  
H: Bout an hour ago.  
  
Lee: She's so gorgeous.   
  
H: Yeah I know. She's so tired.  
  
The baby wakes up and starts kicking its legs around.   
  
Lisa: Aww.   
  
H: Your so cute you are, we'll have to wait till mummy decides what to call you wont we ah.   
  
H picks her up and cuddles her.   
  
Lee: I see Claire's got her in pink already.   
  
H: Yep I swear if Claire gets her own way that's the only colour the baby will think exists.   
  
Faye: *laughing* Yeah sounds like Claire.   
  
Lisa: Guys I've got something to tell you?   
  
H: Ohhh what is it?   
  
Lisa: I've met someone.   
  
Faye: Who is he?   
  
Lisa: His names Damien he works at Wembley on lighting and things, he's gorgeous.   
  
Faye: When did you meet him?   
  
Lisa: About 2 weeks ago.   
  
Lee: Hope it goes well for you.  
  
Lisa: Thanks. 


	40. Baby Don't dance.

Faye: Can I hold her H?  
  
H: Yeah sure.   
  
H passes Faye the baby   
  
H: Emma and Holly will have a little friend to play with.   
  
Lee: Yeah it's going to be great.   
  
H: Yep loads of fun.   
  
Faye: I think she is a spitting image of Claire. You've got to name her soon you know.   
  
H: I know.   
  
Claire: I want to call her Hannah.   
  
H: Aww yeah that's a great name I love it.   
  
Lee: Aww sweet.   
  
The baby starts to cry.   
  
H: I think she might want feeding.   
  
Faye passes Hannah to Claire and Claire feeds her.  
  
Lee: Do you want us to leave while you feed her?   
  
Claire: No, no its ok you can stay.  
  
Claire: Holly Emma and Hannah will be best friends.  
  
Everyone laughs. Lisa still feels slightly left out but doesn't let it show.   
  
H: Claire why don't you try and get some sleep.   
  
Claire: No I'm ok.   
  
H: Come on don't be stubborn.   
  
Claire: Ok just let me finish feeding Hannah.   
  
H: Sure babes.   
  
Claire finishes feeding her and passes her to H and he puts her down in the cot. All of them leave the room leaving Claire all alone well that is until Reece enters.  
  
  
Claire: What the....   
  
Reece: Yeah Claire, you don't get rid of me that easily.   
  
Claire: Get out.   
  
Reece: No.  
  
Claire: Please.   
  
Reece: No, I never hurt you did I   
  
Claire: No but that's not......   
  
Reece: She's gorgeous.   
  
Claire: Dont you dare touch her.   
  
Reece: Oh I'm scared. I wont hurt her you know.   
  
Reece picks Hannah up and rocks her in his arms.   
  
Claire: Leave her alone. Put her down.   
  
Reece: Chill Claire, I'm not going to hurt her.   
  
Reece puts Hannah back into her cot and goes over to Claire.   
  
Claire: GET AWAY FROM ME.   
  
Reece: Ssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh.   
  
Claire: Please Reece just go.   
  
Reece: Be quiet or I'll hurt her.   
  
Reece: What's her name?   
  
Claire: H.... Hannah.   
  
Reece: That's a lovely name I bet you chose it.   
  
Silence   
  
Reece: Bet you chose it didn't you?   
  
Claire: YES I DID JUST GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE.   
  
Reece slaps Claire, Claire screams so he hits her again and she is knocked out for a short while. Claire starts to come round. Reece runs out then some nurses come running in and see Claire crying.  
  
  
Nurse: What happened?   
  
Claire: R...Reece he slapped me.   
  
Nurse: Ok, so your boyfriend has Hannah then does he.   
  
Claire: What?   
  
Claire looks over to Hannah's cot, she's gone.   
  
Claire: No he doesn't have her, Reece stole my baby.   
  
Claire stars to cry   
  
Nurse: Calm down Claire.   
  
Claire: CALM DOWN, REECE HAS JUST STOLE MY BABY AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN.   
  
Nurse: Shouting isn't going to do any good, we will phone the police and your boyfriend.   
  
Claire: Ok please find her.   
  
Elsewhere Reece is sitting down holding Hannah.   
  
Reece: I've got a little girl called Olivia she's older than you though, but I'm not aloud to see her because I had an affair with your mum. It wasn't her fault.   
  
Hannah wriggles in his arms and seems to smile. 


	41. Mars & Venus (We Fall In Love Again)

Back at the hospital H is going mad.   
  
H: HOW COULD YOU LET HIM TAKE HER?   
  
Claire: Don't shout at me I didn't let him take her.   
  
Silence.   
  
Claire: Maybe you do care more about Hannah than me, I got slapped and all you can say is how  
could I let him take her.   
  
H: I do love you, it's just a shock.   
  
Claire: A shock my arse.   
  
H: Claire please.   
  
Claire: Get out.   
  
H: No you haven't answered my question.   
  
Claire: I didn't let him take her.   
  
H: YES YOU BLOODY DID.   
  
Claire: NO I BLOODY WELL DIDN'T, WHY WOULD I LET HIM TAKE HER?   
  
H: YOU DID LET HIM TAKE HER.   
  
Claire: OK I WILL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT TO HERE I DID LET HIM TAKE HER NOW GET OUT.   
  
H: You bitch I knew it.  
  
Claire: Me a bitch I don't think so, I didn't let him take her so get your bloody facts right.   
  
H: You just said you let him.   
  
Claire: If you listened you would have heard me say 'I will tell you what you want to hear'   
  
H: Fine be like that.   
  
Claire: I never want to see you again.   
  
H: No that's not fair.   
  
Claire: Get out!   
  
H grabs hold of Claire and she starts crying he hugs her and apologises.  
  
Claire: I'm sorry H, I want Hannah back.   
  
H: We will get her back soon.   
  
The police arrive   
  
Police: Hi.   
  
H: Hi   
  
Claire is so upset she doesn't even want to speak.   
  
Police: We need to ask a few questions.   
  
H: Ok.   
  
Police: So what time was she taken?   
  
H: Claire.   
  
Claire doesn't say anything.   
  
H: Claire hunny, do you know?   
  
Claire: He hit me I can't remember ok.   
  
Police: This is very important.   
  
Claire: I came round and a nurse was there and Hannah was gone.   
  
Police: So we don't know if Reece actually has her?   
  
H: He's got her alright.   
  
Claire: REECE WAS HERE, HE CAME JUST AFTER H LEFT HE SLAPPED ME THEN MUST HAVE TOOK HANNAH.   
  
Police: Ok so why would he take her?   
  
Claire: Probably to get at me.   
  
Police: Why's that.   
  
Claire: How am I meant too know?  
  
Police: Please try Claire.   
  
Claire: Ok it could be because he lost his child because of me.   
  
Police: Excuse me?   
  
Claire: Because I had an affair with him and now his ex won't let him see his daughter.   
  
H: Leave her alone now please and get out there and find our daughter.   
  
Police: Ok one last question.   
  
H: what's that?   
  
Police: Do you have any idea where he could be?  
  
Claire: No.  
  
Police: Until we know where he could be we won't be able to get Hannah.   
  
H: Claire, do you know where his ex lives maybe you could ask her.   
  
Claire: She won't know she hasn't seen him for years.   
  
H: Ok then how about where they kept you?   
  
Claire: I don't know where it is.   
  
H: Ok then.   
  
Police: Ok well thanks for your help.   
  
Police leave and Claire starts to cry. H moves to the window and looks out.  
  
H: They will find her and that bastard.   
  
H goes and hugs Claire, Faye and Lisa enter.   
  
Faye: What's wrong Claire?   
  
Claire: Reece took Hannah.  
  
Faye: Oh my God is she ok?   
  
H: Don't know.   
  
Lisa: Claire did he hurt you?   
  
Claire: No, he's not like that.   
  
H: HE STOLE OUR DAUGHTER AND YOU STICK UP FOR HIM.   
  
Claire burst out crying.   
  
H: I'm so sorry I didn't mean that.   
  
Faye hugs Claire, Claire carries on crying.   
  
Lisa: I thought the police arrested them.   
  
H: Yeah so did I! 


	42. A Love To Last.

A few hours pass by, H Lisa and Faye have gone home, Claire is asleep she wakes up seeing a   
figure near the cot, she doesn't say anything. The figure leaves then Claire hears a baby   
crying she gets out of bed and sees that Hannah has been put back, Claire picks Hannah up and   
cries. The next day H comes to see Claire who is feeding Hannah.   
  
Claire: He brought her back.   
  
H: And you didn't stop him.   
  
Claire: He brought her back that's all that matters.   
  
H: Let me hold her.   
  
Claire: Let me finishing feeding her first. She really hungry, she hasn't been feed for a day.   
  
H: Yeah I know I just missed her.   
  
Claire finishes feeding Hannah so she passes him to H   
  
H: Hello Hannah I missed you.   
  
H: When did he bring her back?   
  
Claire: Last night.   
  
H: Did he say anything to you?   
  
Claire: No I just woke up saw him then he went then I saw Hannah.   
  
Lisa and Faye enter.   
  
Lisa: She's back.   
  
H: Yeah he brought her back last night.   
  
Claire: Faye where's the girls?   
  
Faye: At home with Lee. I was going to bring them but there asleep.   
  
Claire: Its ok.   
  
A few days later H and Claire are relaxing at home.   
  
Claire: I'm glad to be back home.  
  
H: Yeah I'm glad your back too.   
  
Claire: Shall we ask Lee, Lisa and Faye round for tea?  
  
H: Yeah.   
  
H phones them.   
  
H: They will be here at 7 and Lisa is bringing her boyfriend.   
7oclock comes they eat theIR tea and go in the living room and talk.  
  
Faye: So how's Hannah settling in?   
  
Claire: Fine.   
  
Faye: Good, is she asleep?   
  
Claire: Yeah.   
  
Damien: Do you mind if I go and look, I love children, can't wait to have some of my own.   
  
Claire: Of course you can.   
  
Damien and Lisa walk into Claire's room.   
  
Damien: Aww she's gorgeous.   
  
Lisa: Looks like her mum.   
  
Damien: Lisa do you want children?   
  
Lisa: Yeah.   
  
Damien slips his hand around her waist and kisses her before looking back in the cot.   
He has a massive smile on his face and so does Lisa.   
  
Meanwhile back downstairs Claire is holding Holly.  
  
Claire: She's cute...they both are.   
  
Faye and Claire laugh. Lisa and Damien come back into the living room  
  
Damien: She's really cute.   
  
Claire: Thanks.   
  
Damien: Aww you've all got such cute children.   
  
Faye: Would you like to hold Emma?   
  
Damien: Do you mind?   
  
Faye: Of course not.   
  
Faye passes Emma to Damien and he starts talking to her in a baby voice.   
  
Lisa smiles at Claire and she smiles back.  
  
Claire: Watch him Lisa he's smitten already and he doesn't even have a child.   
He's turning into H.   
  
Damien doesn't pay any attention to them he just carries on talking to Emma.   
  
Lisa: Yeah definitely.   
  
Claire and Lisa laugh   
  
Holly starts to cry   
  
Faye: Oh, I think she wants feeding.   
  
Claire passes Holly back to Faye and Faye feeds her. H and lee are talking about asking Faye  
to marry lee. Claire walks over to them, they shut up.  
  
Claire: What you talking about?   
  
Lee: The babies.   
  
Claire doesn't really believe them.   
  
H: That's Hannah crying do you want me to get her? 


	43. I Surrender

Lisa: Can I get her?   
  
Claire: Yeah sure.   
  
Lisa goes into get Hannah 5 minutes later she's not back so Claire goes to look for her.   
Lisa or Hannah aren't there Claire runs down stairs to tell H.   
  
Claire: Hannah and Lisa have gone.   
  
H: Where?  
  
Claire: I don't know.   
  
H: Lisa wouldn't leave like this, maybe Reece has something to do with it.   
  
Claire: Maybe.   
  
Elsewhere Lisa is sitting on the floor and Johnny is holding Hannah.   
  
Lisa: Let me go.   
  
Johnny: No way I took you and I'm keeping you.   
  
Lisa: Please just take Hannah back.   
  
Johnny: No she killed my baby so I'm going to kill hers.   
  
Lisa screams as Johnny leaves the room taking Hannah with him.   
  
Back at Claire's  
  
Claire: Where could they be?   
  
H: I don't know this is all Reece he's going to die, if its the last thing....   
  
H's mobile rings   
  
H: It's Lisa.   
  
Lisa: *whispers* H.....H   
  
H: Lisa where are you.   
  
Lisa: *crying* Johnny he...he's got me at his house.   
  
Lisa hears a noise so she hangs up.  
  
Johnny: You hungry?   
  
Lisa: Where's Hannah?   
  
Johnny: Um I think I left her in the kitchen.   
  
Lisa: You haven't hurt her have you?   
  
Johnny: Don't worry I'm waiting for Claire to show up before I hurt Hannah.   
  
Lisa: She won't come here.   
  
Johnny: Well you just rang her so I guess she will.  
  
Lisa: Please don't hurt her or Hannah.   
  
Johnny: Tell me 1 good reason why I shouldn't.   
  
Silence.   
  
Johnny: See you have no reason.   
  
Lisa: Please Johnny I'm begging you.   
  
Johnny: Shut up.   
  
Hannah starts screaming but Johnny just ignores her.   
Claire and H knock on Johnny's door, Johnny goes to answer the door.  
  
H: Give us back Hannah and Lisa now.   
  
Johnny: Why should I do that?   
  
H: Because there not yours.   
  
Johnny: Hi Claire, you're quiet today.   
  
H: Shut up, now give me my daughter back.   
  
Johnny: I'll give her to Claire, but you have to go first.   
  
H: I'm not leaving her here.   
  
Johnny: Oh well I'll just keep her then.   
  
Claire: H please go.   
  
H: I'm not leaving you.   
  
Claire: GO.   
  
H: Ok only if Lisa can come.  
  
Johnny: Ok Lisa can go.   
  
Claire: Give me back Hannah now.   
  
Johnny: No way.   
  
Johnny: I am going to kill her in front of you, because you killed my baby.   
  
Claire: Please don't Johnny, I need her.   
  
Johnny: Ok, only if you do one thing for me.   
  
Claire: What's that?   
  
Johnny goes to Claire and whispers in her ear.   
  
Claire: No way.  
  
Johnny: Well then i'll just have to kill Hannah.  
  
Just as Johnny says that the police barge in. Johnny shoves Hannah to Claire and runs the   
police run after him and Claire sits down on the floor and cries.   
  
Pw: Are you ok?   
  
Claire: Yes just a bit shocked.   
  
Pw: Let me check her over to see if she's ok.   
  
Claire: No.   
  
Pw: Come on Claire.   
  
Claire: Sorry I'm just scared.   
  
Claire passes Hannah over to the policewoman. Hannah is fine so she passes her back to Claire  
and Claire is determined to not let Hannah out of her sight again.  
  
Johnny is arrested and took to the police station so are H, Claire and Lisa for questioning. 


	44. I Know Him So Well.

H: Come on babe calm down.   
  
Claire: Lisa come and sit down.   
  
Lisa: No I feel too guilty.   
  
H: It wasn't your fault.   
  
Lisa: I know but it still feel guilty.   
  
Claire: Well don't, you didn't do anything it was Johnny.   
  
Lisa: Ok sorry.   
  
Claire hugs Lisa   
  
H: I think Hannah's hungry.   
  
Claire: Ohhh I better feed her then.   
  
Claire starts to feed Hannah and then the policewoman comes in.   
  
Policewoman: We're ready for you to come in for questioning now Claire.   
  
Claire: I'm feeding my daughter.   
  
H: Just leave us in peace we're not ready.   
  
H grabs hold of Claire and drags her out of the police station.   
  
Claire: H be careful, I am still feeding her if you hadn't noticed.   
  
H: Sorry.   
  
H and Claire sit on a bench outside the station.  
  
Claire: I can't be bothered to talk to them.   
  
H: Me neither, lets go home and come back tomorrow.   
  
Claire: I'm so tired.   
  
H: Come on lets get you home to bed.   
  
Lisa: I'll tell them your going then.   
  
Claire: Thanks Lise.   
  
At H and Claire's, Hannah is in the cot and Claire is in bed and so is H.   
  
Claire: I love you H.   
  
H: I love you too, now get some rest no doubt the police will be round tomorrow.   
  
Claire: Yeah ok night.   
  
Next day   
  
Claire is asleep and H is in the living room getting Hannah dressed.   
Faye and Lee are at home and are watching their two beautiful girls kicking around on the floor.   
  
Lee: Absolutely gorgeous.   
  
Faye: Who is?   
  
Lee: All of you.   
  
Faye: You are too.   
  
Lee: Faye?   
  
Faye: What hunny?   
  
Lee: I love you   
  
Faye: I love you too   
  
Holly and Emma both giggle Faye and lee look at them.  
  
Faye: Aww sweet.  
  
Holly kicks her legs up and down and continues to giggle soon Emma joins in.   
  
Lee: You two are mad.   
  
Faye: No there not there sweet.   
  
Lee: Mad but sweet, just like their mum.   
  
Lee pulls Faye into a passionate kiss then they lay down and look at their beautiful twins.  
  
6 months later, H and Claire are sitting in the living room.   
  
H: Claire, come on everything will be ok.   
  
Claire: I know I'm just worried about her.   
  
H: Lisa's old enough to look after herself.   
  
Claire: I know but having to go to court about Johnny and everything.   
  
Claire Looks over to her daughter who is lying on the floor kicking her arms and legs around,  
Claire smiles and snuggles into H's chest.   
  
Claire: Isn't she cute?   
  
H: Yeah like you.   
  
Claire: Thanks babe you're so sweet.   
  
H: Me sweet never!   
  
Claire: Very funny.   
  
H: I think Hannah would quite enjoy a little brother or sister.   
  
Claire: What are you implying Mr Watkins?   
  
H: What do you think?   
  
Claire looks at H and kisses him they put Hannah in her cot and go to bed. 


	45. Love You More

A few weeks later H and Claire are in the garden with Hannah she is crawling around  
Claire's mobile starts to ring, it's Faye.  
  
Claire: Hello.  
  
Faye: Hi Claire.  
  
Claire: Hello Faye, are you ok?  
  
Faye: Not really.  
  
Claire: What's wrong?  
  
Faye: I'm worried about Lisa.  
  
Claire: Me too.   
  
Faye: What are you doing?   
  
Claire: Well H is crawling around on the grass with Hannah. It's quite sweet actually.   
  
Faye: She can crawl already?   
  
Claire: Yeah kind of.   
  
Faye: I rung you a few weeks ago but there was no answer.   
  
Claire: Oh rite.   
  
Faye: Was you out?  
  
Claire: *lies* Yeah.  
  
Faye: Where did you go?  
  
Claire: We went shopping.  
  
Faye: Cool, do you H and Hannah want to come round later?  
  
Claire: I'll just ask H.  
  
Claire: *shouts* Do you want to go round to Faye's later?  
  
H: Yeah sure.  
  
Claire: Yeah what time?  
  
Faye: 5pm if that's ok.  
  
Claire: Yeah it's fine.  
  
Faye: Ok see you then.  
  
Claire: Bye.  
  
Later that evening Claire, H and Hannah have just arrived at Faye's.   
They are all in the garden. H is lying on the grass and Hannah is crawling all over him.   
  
Claire: She's going to be so hyper when she's older.   
  
Lee: You think so?   
  
Claire: Yeah.   
  
Faye: I'm surprised she can crawl already.   
  
Hannah pulls open H's mouth and puts grass in it.   
  
H: Ewwwwwww Yuk.   
  
Everyone starts laughing.   
  
H: Hannah what was that for?  
  
Hannah just laughs.  
  
Lee: Does anybody want a drink?  
  
Claire: No thank you.  
  
Lee: H?  
  
H: Yeah I'll have some coke please.  
  
Lee: Faye?  
  
Faye: No ta, I'm fine.  
  
Hannah is sitting on H and holds her hands out towards Claire,   
Claire picks her up and gives her a cuddle.  
  
H: She's fed up with me now look.  
  
Lee: Yeah you're to boring.  
  
Claire: She's just tired.  
  
H: Yeah she seems to cling to you when she's tired.  
  
H: Emma and Holly should be crawling around with her to give her company.  
  
Lee: Yeah well you just have a miracle child, who can crawl early.  
  
H: She certainly is a miracle.  
  
Lee goes and gets H and himself a coke.   
  
By now Hannah is asleep on Claire's knee.   
  
Lee: Aww she's so sweet when she's sleeping.   
  
Claire: Yeah.   
  
H: She definitely is. Where's the girls?   
  
Faye: They're asleep at the moment.   
  
H: Awwwwwww ok.   
  
Claire isn't listening to the conversation she's just holding Hannah in her arms and looking at her lovingly.   
  
Lee: Are you ok Claire?   
  
Claire: Yeah suppose so.   
  
Lee: What's wrong?   
  
Claire: Nothing, I'm just thinking how beautiful Hannah is.   
  
Lee: Oh ok, well she's very beautiful.   
  
Claire: Thanks Lee.   
  
Lee: Your welcome.   
  
Claire: H I don't feel well can we go home?   
  
H: Yeah sure hunny, what's wrong?   
  
Claire: I've got a stomach ache.   
  
H: Ok hunny lets get you home then.   
  
H helps Claire up and she carries Hannah to the car and puts her in her car seat.  
H and Claire arrive home H takes Hannah and Claire gets changed for bed and goes to sleep.   
H gets in bed and hugs her and he soon falls asleep. 


	46. Hand On Your Heart.

The next day H wakes up to find Claire isn't there, he hears a noise so he walks over to the  
bathroom and can hear Claire being sick.   
  
H: Claire are you ok?   
  
Claire: Yes.   
  
H: Are you sure?   
  
Claire: Yeah.   
  
H: Come on let me in.   
  
Claire: No go away I'm ok, I'm just brushing my teeth.   
  
H: CLAIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Claire: I'll be out in a minute.   
  
H hears Claire being sick again.   
  
H waits for her until she comes out. When she finally comes out H just looks at her.   
  
Claire: What?   
  
H: You weren't brushing your teeth!  
  
Claire: I was.   
  
H: I heard you being sick.   
  
Claire: Well, I'm not well.   
  
H: That's all you had to say and not make up that you was brushing your teeth.   
  
Claire: Leave it H, I just want to go back to bed.   
  
H: I think we need to talk.   
  
Claire: No.   
  
Hannah starts crying. Claire walks into her room and picks her up out of her cot and cuddles her.   
  
Claire: Shuuuuuushhhhh mummy's here now. Are you hungry hunny?   
  
H: Yes mummy I'm hungry.   
  
Claire: Stop messing around H.   
  
H: Gawd.   
  
Claire carries Hannah into the bathroom and locks the door so H cant bother them Claire   
finishes feeding her and goes downstairs H is watching TV.   
  
Claire ignores him and goes and gets a drink. She comes back into the living room and sits onthe floor.   
H keeps looking at her but doesn't know what to say. Just as he starts to speak Claire runs   
into the bathroom H follows her.   
  
H: Right open this door now.   
  
Claire throws up again.   
  
H: Claire come on.   
  
Claire: No.   
  
H: Let me guess your brushing your teeth again?   
  
Claire: Yes so leave me alone.   
  
H: Right when you come out of there we're having a long talk about things.   
  
Claire: No we are not.   
  
H: We are.   
  
Claire: No.   
  
H: Claire tell me what's wrong.   
  
Claire: Nothings wrong, I just don't feel well.   
  
H: Claire come on babe.   
  
Claire: Go away.   
  
Hannah starts crying again so H goes to get her. Claire quickly runs from the bathroom and   
into the spare bedroom and locks the door. H not realising goes back and sits outside   
the bathroom door trying to talk to Claire.   
  
H: Claire are you ok in there?   
  
H: Come on Claire talk to me.   
  
H: Your scaring me now.   
  
H gets worried and starts to panic   
  
H: Claire open this door this instant.   
  
H is really worried so he starts to bang on the door. Claire is in the bedroom crying.   
She gets up and goes to the bathroom  
  
Claire: H STOP BANGING ON THE DOOR.   
  
H: Claire your there.   
  
Claire: Where else would I be?   
  
H: *points to the bathroom* In ther....   
  
H: You bloody scared me.   
  
Hannah holds her arms out to Claire.   
  
Claire: Come on hunny come to mummy.   
  
H: Lets talk.   
  
Claire: No I'm going for a walk with Hannah.   
  
Claire puts Hannah in the buggy and is about to go out when H grabs her arm and pulls her   
towards him and starts kissing her. Claire pulls away.   
  
Claire: Get off H, I'm not in the mood.   
  
Claire leaves leaving H looking shocked. Claire walks down the street talking to Hannah when   
she hears a horn beep so she looks across the road and sees Faye.   
  
Claire: *shouts* HI Faye.   
  
Faye gets out of the car and walks over to Claire.   
  
Faye: Are you ok? You look pale.   
  
Claire: I'm fine got a stomachache. You?  
  
Faye: Fine just getting some shopping. Where's H?   
  
Claire: At home.   
  
Faye: Are you sure your ok?   
  
Claire: Things with H are a bit weird, that's all.   
  
Faye: Come on let me take you home you look really pale.   
  
Claire: No Faye I'm ok.   
  
Faye: You're not, come on get in the car.   
  
Claire is ill so she doesn't make a fuss, Faye takes her home   
  
H: Your back we need to...   
  
H sees Faye.   
  
H: Oh hi Faye.   
  
Faye: Hi, well I best go now, bye.   
  
Claire: Faye don't go please.   
  
H: No Faye would you mind going because Claire and me need to talk.   
  
Faye: I have to go anyway. Bye Claire.   
  
Faye kisses her on the cheek and goes Claire walks into the bedroom and starts getting changed.  
H pushes her on the bed and starts kissing her.   
  
Claire: H NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Claire: GET OFF ME NOW H.   
  
H ignores Claire so Claire kicks him, H rolls off the bed Claire runs to the bathroom and   
starts to cry. H sits down and really regrets what he has done but why is she being like this?  
H walks to the bathroom and sits down.   
  
H: Claire I'm sorry about that but I need to know one thing. Why don't you love me any more?  
  
H starts crying and Claire runs out of the bathroom and hugs him.  
  
Claire: I do love you, it's just I'm not feeling well and I want to lie down on the bed and   
sleep.   
  
H: Ok see you later.  
  
Claire: I want you to hold me H.   
  
H picks Claire up and she continues to get changed into her pyjama's Claire and H both get in   
bed and Claire snuggles up close to him. Claire falls asleep and H starts to think about   
what else could be wrong with Claire, he has one idea but doesn't think it's that though. 


	47. When I said Goodbye.

6 months later and now Claire's worst nightmare is starting to show, she can't bare being pregnant again but H of course was happy when she told him and he is finding it hard to take it in that Claire doesn't want the baby. H has managed to get Claire to keep the baby and to him that makes him think she wants the baby but she doesn't. Claire had gotten herself so stressed over the matter and is now in hospital. Faye and Lisa walk in, get a chair and talk quietly. Claire wakes up again and sees Lisa and Faye. Claire notices that H is asleep by her side.  
  
Lisa: Hi Claire.   
  
Claire: Hi.   
  
Faye: Are you ok? You look exhausted. Do you want us to go?   
  
Claire: No its ok, you stay.   
  
Lisa: Are you sure?   
  
Claire: Yes I'm sure.   
  
Lisa: So where's the little horror?   
  
Claire: My mums got her. Apparently she was watching football.   
  
Faye: Oh great fun!   
  
Claire: Yeah I know.   
  
Claire winces and holds her stomach.   
  
Faye: Claire are you ok?   
  
Claire: Not really.   
  
Lisa: I'll get the doctor.   
  
Claire: No please don't i've already spoke to him about it.   
  
Back at Nina's and Roberts.   
  
Hannah has just woke up and shes screaming for Claire.   
  
Nina: Hannah calm down.   
  
Hannah: Mummy NOW!  
  
Robert: Hannah you can see your mum later, she needs to rest at the moment darling.  
  
Hannah: Now.   
  
Nina: We will take u 2 see mummy after dinner ok?   
  
Hannah: Ok.   
  
Nina: Now go and play.   
  
Hannah goes off to play.   
  
Nina: I know how H feels now.   
  
Robert: Yeah right little madam isn't she?  
  
Nina: Yeah she is.   
  
Robert: Do you think Claire will want us there?   
  
Nina: Of course she will.   
  
Hannah: Nanny.   
  
Nina: What hunny?   
  
Hannah: Mummy now.   
  
Robert: Later darling.   
  
Hannah: NOW!   
  
Hannah starts screaming and runs and hides, she sits in her hiding place crying. Nina and Robert leave her to calm down. Back at the hospital.   
  
Lisa: Are you sure you don't want us to get the doctor?   
  
Claire: No its ok I'm fine now!   
  
Lisa: Yeah ok!   
  
Claire: Look I'm fine honestly.   
  
H starts to snore really loud so Claire pours a bit of water over him.   
  
H: Huh?   
  
Claire: *laughs* Go back to sleep H.   
  
H: That wasn't very nice!   
  
Faye: She had to do it, you were snoring really loud, everyone was staring at you!   
  
H: Ohh *blushes*   
  
Claire: It's ok babe, just get some more sleep.   
  
Back at nina's robert is trying to find hannah.   
  
Robert: Hannah come on hunny come out.   
  
Silence. Robert goes into claire's old room and can hear crying.   
  
Robert: Hannah.   
  
Robert opens a wardrobe and finds Hannah sitting in there and her head is bleeding. Hannah is really scared.   
  
Robert: OH MY GOD NINA COME HERE QUICK.   
  
Nina: Oh hunny come to nanny.   
  
Hannah: No.   
  
Robert: Come on princess.   
  
Hannah: You mean.   
  
Robert and Nina are upset by wot Hannah has said. Robert just gets Hannah out of the wardrobe and looks at her head Hannah is screaming.   
  
Nina: What have you done hunny?   
  
Hannah doesnt say anyhting.   
  
Nina: Come on lets clean you up.   
  
Nina takes Hannah into the bathroom and clean her head it, its only a little scratch, she puts a plaster on it.   
  
Nina: Come on lets go see mummy.   
  
Robert puts Hannah in the car and they drive to the hospital. Nina carries Hannah along the corridor, hannah starts screaming.   
  
Hannah: Down, down.   
  
Nina: Calm down.   
  
Hannah: Down.   
  
Nina puts hannah down and Hannah walks behind in a strop. They walk into Claire's room and H is asleep, Claire smiles.   
  
Nina: Hannah hurry up please.   
  
Claire: Hunny what happened to ur head?   
  
Hannah: Nanny.   
  
Claire: Mum what happened?   
  
Nina: I don't know.   
  
Claire: YOU DON'T KNOW!   
  
Nina: NO I DONT   
  
Robert: Stop shouting!   
  
Claire: What you do to her ?  
  
Nina: I didn't do anything.   
  
Robert: She had a tantrum cos we wouldn't take her to see you, we wanted to give you and H some peace so we said we'd take her to see you after dinner so she ran off and hid, I found her in your wardrobe and her head was cut so Nina didn't do anything.  
  
Claire gives Hannah a cuddle and Claire gives Nina a nasty look so Nina walks out, she is so upset that Claire had acused her of hurting Hannah. 


	48. When I Said Goodbye Part Two.

Lisa and Faye are shocked.   
  
Robert: That was uncalled for Claire. Little children hurt themselves all the time.   
  
Claire: Well Hannah doesn't seem to think so.   
  
Robert: For God sakes Claire she's only a stupid little baby.   
  
Claire: HOW DARE YOU CALL HER STUPID.   
  
Robert: DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOUNG LADY.   
  
Claire: JUST GET OUT WILL YOU.   
  
Nina hears the shouting and comes back in.   
  
Nina: Don't talk to your father like that Claire.   
  
Claire: Don't tell me what to do.   
  
A heated argument starts up and Lisa and Faye try to stop it but it doesn't work. Suddenly Claire screams out in pain and clutches her stomach.   
  
Claire: Lise get…………me the doctor.   
  
Lisa: It's ok hunny just relax.   
  
Nina and Robert stand shocked and Faye picks Hannah up off the bed and holds Claire's hand. H is still asleep in the chair.   
  
Nina:H.......   
  
H stirs   
  
Nina: H wake up   
  
H: What I'm awake.   
  
Nina: Claire.....   
  
H looks over to Claire and he sees doctors around her.   
  
H: CLAIRE!   
  
Claire: H!   
  
H pushes past the doctor and holds Claire's hand.   
  
Faye: I'll take Hannah out and Nina I don't think Claire wants you here.   
  
Nina: She's my daughter I'm not leaving her.   
  
Robert: Well I am so I'll come with you Faye.   
  
Robert, Faye and Hannah leave. Nina holds Claire's other hand and Claire moves it. Nina looks shocked Nina just watches Claire and the doctors give her some antibiotics and some oxygen to calm her down. Claire is in a lot of pain so she grabs hold of Nina's hand. The doctor gives Claire some drugs which make her fall asleep. H looks at Nina then over to the doctors who tell him not to worry.   
  
H: Maybe you should go.   
  
Nina: But why?   
  
H: Claire didn't really want you here.   
  
Nina: H please let me stay.   
  
H: Fine but if.....   
  
Nina: I'll leave if she asks me too.   
  
Faye brings Hannah back in Hannah sees Nina and starts crying. H hugs Hannah, Nina starts to cry then gets up and leaves and goes home. Faye walks out and follows Nina, she gets to Nina just as she gets it the car.   
  
Faye: Nina.   
  
Nina looks at Faye.   
  
Faye: Why is Hannah crying?   
  
Nina: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!   
  
Faye: I didn't say you did.   
  
Nina: Well Claire thinks I did so you might aswell think I did.   
  
Faye: I'm not saying you did anything.   
  
Nina: Good. Do you want a lift home?   
  
Faye nods and gets in the car and Nina takes her home, there is silence all the way to Faye's. She thanks Nina and then Nina herself goes home. The next day and Nina is lying in bed crying, Robert brings her some breakfast.   
  
Robert: Come on hunny don't cry?   
  
Nina: Hannah hates me.   
  
Robert: No she doesn't she's just scared.   
  
Nina: Claire thinks I hurt her how can she think that?   
  
Robert sits on the bed next to Nina and touches her face.   
  
Robert: I don't know hunny I just dont know.   
  
At the hospital Hannah is trying to wake Claire up.   
  
Hannah: Mummy.   
  
Hannah kisses Claire on the cheek and sits down next to her and snuggles underneath Claire's arm. Claire still doesn't wake up. H comes into see Claire, he has been talking to the doctors, he sees Hannah under Claire's arm.  
  
H: Hannah what are you doing?   
  
Hannan: Mummy.   
  
H: Shhhhhh, mum needs rest.   
  
Hannah pulls a face and snuggles upto Claire. Claire wakes up. She looks around and see's H smiling at her, then she notices Hannah snuggling upto her, she leans over and kisses Hannah on the head.   
  
Hannan: Mummy.   
  
Claire: Hi.  
  
Claire, H and Hannah talk for a bit, then Faye comes in.   
  
Faye: Hi Claire are you ok?   
  
Claire: Yes.   
  
Faye: Good.   
  
Claire: Did my mum go home?   
  
Faye: Yeah, she's really upset I've just come off the phone to Robert and he says that she won't stop crying, she says Hannah hates her.   
  
Claire: Oh.   
  
Faye: Claire maybe you should........   
  
Hannah: Mum.   
  
Claire: What hunny?   
  
Hannah: Baby. *pats claire's stomach*   
  
Claire: Yeah that's right.   
  
Hannah: Soon?   
  
Claire: A few months yet.   
  
Hannah pulls a face and robert walks into the room.   
  
Claire: What are you doing here?   
  
Hannah snuggles up to Claire and hides from Robert.   
  
Robert: YOU'RE ONE NASTY BITCH, YOU'RE MOTHER WOULD NEVER HURT HANNAH EVER, SO WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE HER? YOU KNOW SHE WOULD NEVER HURT HANNAH, SHE'S NOT LIKE THAT. YOU WEREN'T THERE SO YOU CAN'T ACCUSE HER MUM OF HITTING HANNAH.   
  
Claire: GET OUT!!!   
  
H: DONT SHOUT AT CLAIRE LIKE THAT.   
  
Robert: OR WHAT?  
  
H goes to punch Robert but Hannah shouts.....   
  
Hannah: STOP DADDY.  
  
Hannah starts to cry.   
  
Claire: You're just making things worse just go.   
  
Robert: I never want to see you ever again you hear me.   
  
Claire: Dad!   
  
Robert: Bye Claire.   
  
Robert leaves and Hannah continues to cry. Robert comes back in.   
  
Robert: Oh yeah and you need to sort out your little spoilt brat of a child.   
  
Claire starts crying and H gets really mad.   
  
H: JUST PISS OFF  
  
Robert leaves and goes home. Claire is crying so is hannah and H is steeming.  
  
Faye: I'm going to go.  
  
Faye leaves, she catches up with Robert.  
  
Faye: How could you say that?  
  
Robert: Don't start Faye, I've had it, I don't see why me and Nina should put up with her, she's accusing us of something we didn't do and its all cos of that spoilt little brat. Now please just leave me alone.  
  
Robert rushes ahead of Faye and he drives home. Faye also goes home and explains to Lee what happened.  
  
Nina: Where did you go?  
  
Robert: To see Claire.  
  
Nina: And...  
  
Robert: I told her I never want to see her again.  
  
Nina: Robert!  
  
Robert: We can't let her walk all over us like this.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
Nina: Hello.  
  
Silence  
  
Nina: Hello.  
  
Hannah: Hello  
  
Nina: Hannah.  
  
Hannah: Granddad hurt mummy.  
  
Nina: Is she upset?  
  
Hannah: Crying.  
  
Nina hears Claire's upset voice coming through the phone.  
  
Claire: Hannah hunny what are you doing.  
  
Hannah: Playing.  
  
Claire: Well put the phone down please.  
  
The phone goes dead and Nina decides to go to the hospital to see Claire. 


	49. This Heart Will Love Again.

Claire: What do you want?   
  
Nina: To see you.   
  
Claire: Well dad made it perfectly clear that you and him didn't want to see me again.   
  
Nina: I want to see you, I didn't even know he was going to tell you that. And I would just like you to know I would never hurt Hannah ever.   
  
Claire: I know but Hannah said it was you and iI....   
  
Nnina: She's only a child Claire.   
  
Claire: I guess dad doesn't know you're here.   
  
Nina: No he doesn't and its going to stay that way   
  
There is a silence. Claire and Nina speak at the same time.   
  
Nina: Claire.   
  
Claire: Mum.   
  
Nina: Speak to Hannah and ask her how she did that to her head cos I'm not lying I would never lay a finger on her neither would your dad.   
  
Claire: I know and I'm sorry but dad didn't have to call Hannah a spoilt little brat.   
  
Nina: He did what?   
  
Claire: You didn't know?   
  
Nina: No, what else did he say?   
  
Claire: That she needed sorting out.   
  
Nina: I know he was angry but he had no right saying that.  
  
Claire: Too right he didn't!   
  
Nina: That's it.   
  
Nina goes home and barges through the door shouting at Robert.   
  
Robert: I WAS ONLY STICKING UP FOR YOU!   
  
Nina: I APPRECIATE THAT BUT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT ABOUT HANNAH.   
  
Robert: I'm sorry ok?   
  
Nina: Its not ok, go and say your sorry to Claire not me/1   
  
Robert: No way!   
  
Nina: She deserves an appology.   
  
Back at the hospital Claire is talking to Hannah.   
  
Claire: How you do that to your head?   
  
Hannah: Nanny.   
  
Claire: No hannah nanny didn't do that.   
  
Hannah: Did.   
  
Claire: She didn't so don't tell me she did.   
  
Hannah hits Claire and hides under the bed. Claire is completely shocked. Just then Robert and Nina walk in.   
  
Claire: Hannah get out from under the bed right now.   
  
Hannah: NO.   
  
Claire: Don't shout at me.   
  
Hannah doesn't say anything. Nina and Robert just look at Claire.   
  
Claire: I said get out from under there now!   
  
Hannah: NO!   
  
Claire: That's it i'm ringing daddy up to take you home.   
  
Hannah: NO!   
  
Claire: Right you get out here then and apologise for hitting me.   
  
Nina and Robert look completly shocked.   
  
Claire: NOW.  
  
Hannah: NO.  
  
Claire: Right then.  
  
Claire picks up the phone and rings H to pick her up. He is at the hospital within minutes cause he was already on his way.   
  
H: HANNAH GET OUT FROM UNDER THE BED NOW YOU'RE COMMNIG HOME WITH ME.  
  
Hannah looks at H and she can see H is angry so she crawls out, H takes her by the hand, says bye to Claire then leaves with Hannah.  
  
Claire: Right I'm sorry for saying you hurt Hannah.  
  
Robert: So you should be!  
  
Nina gives Robert a nasty look.  
  
Claire: I don't know what's got into her.  
  
Nina: Have you tried talking to her?   
  
Claire: That doesn't work!   
  
At home.   
  
H: GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!   
  
Hannah: NO!   
  
H: You are in serious trouble young lady and you're only making things worse.   
  
Hannah runs into her room crying and sits under her bed, H follows her.   
  
H: And if you ever hit you mum again swear to God..........  
  
H leaves and goes downstairs to watch some tv and to calm down.  
  
Claire: Sorry for blaming you.  
  
Nina: Its ok.  
  
Claire: Its not, I should of realised it wasnt you. *holds stomach*  
  
Cobert: Do you want the doctor Claire?  
  
Claire:*holding stomach* No its ok.  
  
Robert: I'm sorry for saying that stuff.   
  
Claire: It's ok and I'm sorry too.   
  
Robert: Good.   
  
Robert goes and hugs Claire.   
  
  
At home Hannah sneaks along the landing and down the stairs. She then goes into the garden and plays with the dog. A while later H gets up and sees her.   
  
H: GET INSIDE NOW, YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT!   
  
Hannah: No!   
  
H goes into the garden and picks Hannah up, Hannah kicks H in the stomach. H is so cross he takes her straight to her room and puts her in bed, Hannah starts screaming.  
  
H: YOU CAN STAY IN HERE TILL I TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN COME DOWN.   
  
Hannah carries on screaming H walks out of her room.  
  
Hannah goes to sleep an hour later H decides to take Hannah to the hospital ,she is still asleep so H carries her. In the hospital Claire, Nina and Robert are talking.  
  
Claire: Why did you bring her?   
  
H: Because I wanted to see you.   
  
H kisses claire.   
  
H: We need to sort her out she just kicked me.   
  
Claire: I don't know what's got into her.   
  
Nina: Maybe she could stay with us for a few days.   
  
Claire: Mum that's not a good idea and anyway I can go home later.   
  
Claire goes home, Hannah is still asleep so Claire and H are happy they have got some peace and quiet.   
  
Claire: Hannah must be tierd.   
  
H: Yeah this is the longest she has ever slept.   
  
Claire: I'm tired so I think I'll go to bed.   
  
H: Ok then.   
  
Claire: Or I could just lie on the sofa with you and watch eastenders.   
  
H: Yeah come on.   
  
Claire snuggles up to H and they fall asleep. Hannah comes into the room and snuggles up to H and claire. Claire wakes up and sees Hannah staring at her. Hannah has tears in her eyes.   
  
Hannah: Sorry.   
  
Claire hugs Hannah. Hannah cries and she keeps saying sorry.   
  
Claire: Its ok Hannah just don't you ever do that again.   
  
Hannah snuggles up to Claire and kisses her. Claire and Hannah watch some tv, leaving H to get some sleep.   
  
Hannah: Mummmy.   
  
Claire: What hunny?   
  
Hannah: Park.   
  
Claire: Not tonight darling we will go tomorrow.   
  
A few hours later H wakes up and finds Claire sitting on the floor, Hannah is sitting on top of Claire's stomach and leaning towards Claire, both of them are asleep. H smiles and picks Hannah up then he picks claire up and puts her in bed. As H puts Hannah to bed she wakes up. 


	50. This Heart Will Love Again Part Two.

Hannah: Sorry daddy.   
  
H: That's ok hunny, go back to sleep.   
  
Hannah: I'm not tierd.   
  
H: Well be quiet then, mummy's asleep.   
  
H and Hannah go donwstairs, H makes Hannah some tea, she hasn't eaten for most of the day.   
  
H: Eat all that up ok?   
  
Hannah: Ok.   
  
H and Hannah sit at the table and eat there tea. After tea they watch tv.   
  
Hannah: Daddy.   
  
H: Yeah?   
  
Hannah: Baby.   
  
H: What about baby?   
  
Hannah: Baby.......   
  
H hears Claire screaming.   
  
Claire: H I think the baby's coming.   
  
H phones the ambulance the ambulance arrive and rush Claire to the hospital Hannah and H go with her. When they get to the hospital H and hannah are asked to wait in the waiting room. H phones Lisa, Faye and Lee to tell them Claire is in hospital. Claire is screaming.   
  
Claire: I want H.   
  
Doctor: It's not a good idea that your daughters in here.   
  
Claire: I want H.   
  
H comes running in and grabs hold of Claire's hand.   
  
Claire: Hannah?   
  
H: Don't worry about her just concentrate on having our little boy.   
  
Claire: Where is Hannah?   
  
H: She's ok, Faye, Lisa and Lee are with her.   
  
Claire: Argh.   
  
Doctor: Ok Claire remember you're breathing.   
  
H: Yeah come on babe   
  
Claire: H please don't go.   
  
H: I'm not going anywhere.   
  
Doctor: Ok push for me claire.   
  
Claire pushes and four hours later she is still in labour.   
  
Doctor: A few more come on Claire.   
  
Claire: ARGHHH.   
  
Claire squeezes H's hand.   
  
Doctor: Nearly there now Claire just a few more.  
  
Claire: You said that ages ago.   
  
Half an hour later Claire has the beautiful baby boy.   
  
Doctor: He seems to be fine.   
  
Claire is holding the baby, he's really small.   
  
H: What shall we call him?   
  
Claire: How about Ryan lee watkins?   
  
H: Yeah ok that sounds good.  
  
The doctor leaves to tell Faye, Lee and Lisa that Claire has had the baby, they come rushing in Hannah jumps on the bed.  
  
Hannah: Awww.  
  
Claire: This is your little brother he's called Ryan.  
  
Hannah leans forward and kisses him on the head.  
  
Claire: He's gorgeous isn't he?  
  
Hannah: Cute.  
  
Claire: Yeah he is cute.  
  
H: Hannah, do you want to come and ring nanny and granddad with me?  
  
Hannah: Me tell.  
  
H: Ok you can tell them.  
  
H gets up and picks Hannah up.  
  
Hannah: No.  
  
H: What?  
  
Hannah: Bye bye.  
  
H holds Hannah over Claire so she can kiss her goodbye, and then Hannah kisses Ryan. H and Hannah leave. Claire doesn't exactly look happy and Lisa is worried about her.   
  
Lisa: Claire are youu ok? You don't look to happy.   
  
Claire: I'm fine just a bit tierd.   
  
Hannah and H arrive.   
  
H: Nina and Robert are on their way down.   
  
Claire: Ok.   
  
Hannah talks to Ryan.   
  
H, Claire, Faye and Lisa laugh.   
  
Faye: Awww bless.   
  
Hannah gives them a weird look and continues talking to him, Ryan seems to smile at her. Hannah snuggles up to Ryan and Claire, Ryan and Hannah fall asleep. Nina and Robert enter.   
  
Nina: Awwwww   
  
Robert: Bet you're proud Ian.   
  
Robert turns round and sees H is also asleep in a chair.   
  
Faye: They've been asleep for quite a while.   
  
Nina: Maybe we'll go then.   
  
Lisa: No stay.   
  
Nina gets a chair and sits next to the bed so she can look at Ryan.  
  
Nina: He's beautiful.  
  
Faye: Yeah he is, just like his Mum and Dad.   
  
Lisa: And sister.   
  
Nina: What's his name?   
  
Faye: Ryan Lee.   
  
Robert: Awwww.   
  
Hannah wakes up and doesn't know whether to talk to Nina and Robert or not. Hannah touches Ryan's face gently and kisses him on the forehead.   
  
Nina: Hannah don't do that darling.   
  
Faye: She's alright, Claire lets her do that.   
  
Nina: Well she shouldn't with the way Hannah's been recently!   
  
Hannah kisses Ryan gently, Claire stirs and then wakes up.   
  
Claire: Hi Mum, Dad.   
  
Nina and Robert: Hiya.   
  
Ryan stirs slightly and wriggles in Claire's arms.   
  
Hannah: Mum me.   
  
Claire: You want to hold him?   
  
Hannah nods.   
  
Claire: Ok hold your arms out then hunny.   
  
Nina: Claire you shouldn't let her hold him.   
  
Claire flashes Nina an evil look and puts Ryan in Hannah's arms.   
  
Claire: Daddy hasn't held him yet has he.   
  
Hannah: Me first.   
  
Lisa: Yeah you'rE very lucky.   
  
Ryan wakes up and puts Hannah's finger in his mouth. Hannah taps Claire on the shoulder.   
  
Hannah: Food.   
  
Claire: You think he's hungry?   
  
Hannah: Yeah.   
  
Claire gets Ryan and starts to feed him. As soon as she's finished feeding and winding him Hannah holds out her arms and Claire puts Ryan in them and Hannah starts to talk to him again.   
  
Nina: Aww bless her.   
  
H wakes up and he sees Hannah holding Ryan.   
  
H: Be careful Hannah.   
  
Hannah: I will. 


	51. It's The Way You Make Me Feel.

A few days later at claire and H's.   
Hannah runs into the kitchen to get breakfast but no one else is up.   
Hannah goes into H and claire's room, they are snuggled up close sleeping. Ryan is awake and moving his legs around. Hannah climbs up the cot and leans over talking to him. H wakes up.   
  
H: *sleepily* Hannah what are you doing in here?   
  
Hannah: Nothing.   
  
H: Leave him alone please and go back to bed it's only 5.   
  
Hannah: I'm not tierd.  
  
H: Go and play quietly then.  
  
Hannah: Can I stay with Ryan?  
  
H: NO, he's been awake most of the night he hasn't been asleep long so he needs sleep.  
  
Hannah walks off sulking.H turns over and goes back to sleep. Hannah sits on the kitchen side sulking and bored. She decides to wake the dog up. Hannah goes into the living room and screams.   
  
  
Claire and H jump, Ryan starts to cry, Claire picks him up while H runs downstairs to see what's wrong with Hannah.   
  
H: Hannah what's wrong:?   
  
Hannah looks at H.   
  
H: Well....   
  
Hannah: Nothing.   
  
H: This isn't funny Hannah, you've just woke Ryan up.   
  
Hannah: Sorry.   
  
H: Go back to bed please.   
  
Hannah: Mum.   
  
H: No in your own bed.   
  
H picks Hannah up and puts her in bed before going back to Claire.Ryan is crying and wont go to sleep, Claire's tried feeding him but he's not hungry.   
  
Claire: What's wrong?   
  
H: Nothing.   
  
Claire: Ryan won't go back to sleep thanks to Hannah, I'm going to have no sleep at all. I can't cope H.  
  
H: You go to sleep and I will try and get him to sleep.  
  
Claire: Are you sure?  
  
H: Yes.  
  
Claire passes Ryan to H as soon as she does this Ryan goes to sleep so he puts him back in his cot and gets back into bed, Claire gets up and goes to get a drink. She sits on the floor and starts to cry. H comes down.   
  
H: Claire what's wrong?   
  
Claire: I can't cope H, i really can't.   
  
H: It's a bit late now claire, you're stuck with him.   
  
Claire: Oh go away you're not helping.   
  
H: Fine then you be like that.   
  
H passes her a glass of water and goes back to bed, Claire also goes back to bed. She regrets having Ryan she can't cope with 2 children.  
Claire wakes up at 7.30am she can't sleep so she gets up and goes to watch tv, Hannah is also awake.   
  
Hannah: Mummy?   
  
Claire: What hunny?   
  
Hannah: Ryan.   
  
Claire: He's asleep ok.   
  
H gets up and dresses Ryan, he takes him downstairs, Claire just looks at him.   
  
H: I'm taking the kids out, you go back to bed.   
  
Claire: No I'm up now.   
  
H: See you later.   
  
Claire: H!   
  
H: What?   
  
Claire: Nothing nevermind.   
  
H picks up the children and then leaves.  
  
Hannah: Daddy?   
  
H: Yeah?   
  
Hannah: Wrong Mummy?   
  
H: She's tierd.   
  
About 1 hour later H, hannah and Ryan arrive back home. Claire is lying on the floor, Hannah sees her and thinks she's dead she screams.   
  
Hannah: Daddy   
  
H: Oh my God Claire.   
  
Claire: What?   
  
H: You scared me.   
  
Claire: I'm going to bed.   
  
H: Feed Ryan first.   
  
Claire: Ok then.   
  
Claire takes Ryan upstairs and feeds him, she starts to cry. H hears her and goes upto see her.  
  
H: Claire what's wrong?  
  
Claire: H I can't cope with 2 kids.  
  
H hugs Claire.  
  
H: It will be ok, once they get a bit older.  
  
Claire: That's along time off yet.   
  
H: It will be ok I promise.   
  
Claire: Yeah I'm just being stupid.   
  
H: You're not stupid.   
  
Claire: I think I'll take Ryan to see Holly and Emma.   
  
H: We'll all go.   
  
Claire, H hannah and Ryan go to Faye's and Lee's.   
  
Holly opens the door.   
  
Holly: Auntie claire.   
  
Claire: Hi hunny   
  
Holly: Baby?   
  
Claire: Yeah we brought him with us.   
  
Holly: Cool.   
  
Faye comes to the door.  
  
Faye: Hello.  
  
Hannah: Faye Faye.  
  
Faye picks Hannah up, Hannah hugs her. Faye lets Claire, H and Ryan in.  
  
Lee: Hiya.  
  
Claire and H: Hi.  
  
Hannah: Hi Lee.  
  
Lee: Hello Hannah.  
  
Hannah hugs Lee.  
  
Lee: Claire are you ok?  
  
Claire: Yeah just tired.  
  
Claire's feeling upset because Ryan doesn't seem to want her to put him to sleep and things like that. Claire's thinking is interrupted by Ryan screaming.  
  
Faye: Oh he's not too happy today is he?  
  
Claire: He's always like this.  
  
Lee: Aww you don't get any sleep then.  
  
Claire: No not really.  
  
Claire picks Ryan up and rocks him in her arms, Ryan smiles at her and Claire begins to realise how much she really loves him and knows that if she tries she could cope with them both. They all decide to get in Claire's space cruiser and go to the park. Claire drives and the rest pile in the back, on the way to the park tragedy strikes. 


	52. Only In My Dreams.

Claire is driving to the park Ryan is screaming Lee, Faye H and Lisa are trying to shut him up. Hannah, Emma and Holly are all arguing and Claire can't cope with the noise she is getting distracted. She turns round the corner and a car pulls out in front of them Claire slams on her brakes but its too late they go straight in the back of the other car Claire jerks forward and her head hits the window Hannah, Holly and Emma are jerked forward they don't get hurt they are just in shock H smacked his head on the seat in front and is knocked out. Lee, Lisa and Faye are also in shock, Ryan is screaming.   
  
Claire: W....what happened is everyone ok?   
  
Claire turns around she sees H is knocked out,she looks at Ryan he looks fine. Hannah, Holly and Emma are crying Faye, Lisa and Lee are trying to get them to be quiet.   
  
Meanwhile the person in the other car has phoned the amulance.   
  
Claire looks in the mirror there is blood pouring down her face, she feels ill and falls in to a state of shock. Faye jumps into the front and tries to help Claire who is having a panic attack. Ryan closes his eyes and Hannah starts screaming. The person from the other car runs and tries to calm everyone down. They tell them they've called an ambulance and that it will be there soon.   
  
Hannah touches Ryan's face he feels really cold.   
  
Lee: Faye I think somethings happened to Ryan.   
  
Lisa tries to keep Ryan warm, as he has gone into shock.   
  
Hannah, Holly and Emma are screaming.   
  
Lee: You 3 please calm down.   
  
Hannah looks at H, she tries to wake him up but nothing happenes,Hannah screams.   
  
The ambulance arrives and 4 paramedics rush to the car, they get Claire out first as she seems to be in the worst she's fitting. Ryan, Emma, Holly and Hannah are the next to be brought out,they get rushed into the ambulance and wrapped in blankets. Lisa, Faye and Lee go in the ambulance too.   
  
H is out onto a stretchure and taken to the ambulance, they are all rushed to hospital.   
  
The police arrive at the scene of the accident to ask the other people in the car some questions.   
  
At the hospital....   
  
Claire is still fitting and her head is bleeding badly. H still hasn't come round. Lee is holding Hannah who is crying and Faye is trying to work out what's happened to Ryan, because the doctors rushed him off straight away. Lisa suddenly screams out in pain and clutches her stomach, she hadn't had chance to tell anyone that she was pregnant. Lisa collapses to the floor and Holly and Emma start screaming. Doctors rush over to Lisa and get her put on a bed.   
  
Lee and Faye sit in the waiting room with the three girls all of them have tears in their eyes and Hannah is scared that she's lost all of them. Nina and Robert rush into the hospital and over to Faye and Lee. Robert sees that Hannah is crying and picks her up and cuddles her. The doctors come in and tell them that Claire has stopped fitting and that Nina and Robert and Hannah can go and see her. Another doctor tells them that Lisa is in a bad way because she was 3 months pregnant and she's lost the baby so Faye goes into see her while Lee stays with Holly and Emma waiting on any news of H.   
  
  
Lisa doesn't want to talk to Faye she just wants to be alone, Faye tries to talk to her but Lisa just ignores her all she ever wanted and dreamed of was now gone. Lee is still sitting in reception and a doctor tells him that H hasn't woke up and that Ryan isn't doing to well at the moment either.   
Lee doesn't know what to say or how he is going to tell the others the doctor tells him he will tell the others. Claire is unconsious and is not in a good state. Hannah starts crying as she sees all the tubes coming out of Claire. Nina is also crying and so is Robert. Hannah lies beside Claire and just watches her.   
  
In lisa's room Faye decides its best if she leaves.  
  
Faye: I'm sorry Lisa.   
  
Faye walks out Lisa bursts out crying.   
  
Lee see's Faye walking over she sits in between Holly and Emma who both snuggle upto her while Lee tells her about H and Ryan.   
  
Lee: How is Lisa?   
  
Faye: Devastated, she didn't say a word to me so I just left her, thought she might want to be alone.   
  
A doctor comes over and tells them that H has woken up and that the doctor is going to check Holly and Emma over, so Lee and Faye go into see H.   
  
H: Where's Claire?   
  
Faye: H she's.....   
  
H: Where is she?   
  
Lee: She's in intensive care.   
  
H bursts into tears and tries to get up. Lee stops him and explains that he should rest, H suddenly remembers Ryan.   
  
H: Ryan?   
  
Lee: He's not too well either.   
  
Back in Lisa's room Damien has just arrived.   
  
Damien: Lisa hunny?   
  
Lisa ignores him and carrys on crying.   
  
Damien: lisa come on darling everything will be ok.   
  
Lisa: I've lost the baby damien.   
  
Damien starts to cry and hugs Lisa tightly.   
  
Back in H's room   
  
H: I want to go and see Claire and Ryan.   
  
Lee: You can't.   
  
H: I can and I'm going to.   
  
Just as H gets up the doctor comes in.   
  
Doctor: What are you doing?   
  
H: Going to see Claire and Ryan.   
  
H refuses too stay so the doctor puts him in a wheelchair and wheels him off to Claire's room. Meanwhile Holly and Emma have been checked up and they are fine but the doctor puts them in a bed till the morning as they are in shock, they could get worse and Emma isn't feeling too well.   
  
  
In Claire's room she is still unconsious. H enters Hannah looks at him and gets off Claire's bed to hug him.   
  
H: Has she woken up?   
  
Nina: No not yet.   
  
H holds Claire's hand. Nina, Hannah Robert and H sit down hoping Claire will come round soon.   
  
Lee and Faye have gone to see Holly and Emma. Emma has been sick, Faye and Lee are worried.   
  
Faye: Are you ok Holly?   
  
Holly nods. Emma starts to go to sleep.   
  
Later that night in Claire's room everyone is asleep beside Claire. Claire stirs, Hannah wakes up.   
  
Hannah: DADDY!   
  
H wakes up looks over to Claire and sees her moving, she slowly opens her eyes. H wakes Nina and Robert up.   
  
H gets hold of Claire's hand and she squeezes it slightly.   
  
H: Claire hunny?   
  
Claire: Huh.   
  
H: It's ok baby I'm here now.   
  
Claire: Ryan?   
  
H: He's not so good darling.   
  
Claire starts crying and H hugs her. Lisa is still lying in her bed crying, Damien goes into Claire's room demanding to know why they crashed. Robert tries to calm it down but it doesn't work.   
  
Damien: Who was driving?   
  
Claire: I..................   
  
Claire falls unconicous again.   
  
H: Claire?   
  
Hannah screams and Claire's machine starts beeping and doctors run in   
they tell everyone to leave so they do but Hannah runs back in so Robert goes to get her. 


	53. Since You Took Your Love Away.

H: Oi Damian don't come in like that demanding who was driving.  
  
Damian: If it wasnt for Claire Lisa wouldn't have lost the baby.  
  
H: It was an accident and it wasn't Claire's fault actu....  
  
H stops.  
  
H: What did you say about Lisa?  
  
Damian: She's lost the baby.  
  
H: She was pregnant?  
  
Damian: Yeah she was.  
  
H: poor Lisa but don't go blaming Claire ok!  
  
Damian just walks off back to Lisa's room. Hannah is crying Nina and Robert are trying to see what the doctors are doing and H is hugging Hannah. In with Faye, Lee, Holly and Emma, Faye is sat next to Emma she is sweating and is very pale Holly is asleep but Faye can tell that shes not very well. The doctors are giving them some drugs to help with the shock.   
  
Its 1am in the morning, its all quiet until.  
  
Lisa: ARGHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Doctors go rushing into Lisa's room.  
  
Doctor: Miss Scott- Lee what's wrong?  
  
Lisa: My stomach hurts.  
  
Doctor: Ok I'll just check you over.  
  
Lisa: Where's Claire?  
  
Doctor: I'm afraid she's unconscious again.  
  
Lisa starts crying and Damien comes in.  
  
Damien: Lise what's wrong?  
  
Lisa: Nothing ok!   
  
Doctor: I'll just give you these painkillers ok.  
  
Lisa: Thank you.  
  
The doctor leaves.  
  
Lisa: I want to see Claire.  
  
Damien: Well you can't  
  
Lisa turns away from him and falls asleep. The next morning the doctors' are extremely worried about Ryan as he hasn't made any progress over night. Damien is still asleep so Lisa gets out of her bed and makes her way towards Claire's room. She isn't mad with Claire and doesn't blame her, she only blames herself. It was just an accident but Lisa feels if she had made more effort to keep the children quiet then it wouldn't of happened and Claire wouldn't be in the state she is now. Lisa walks into the room and Hannah is lying on the bed next to Claire. There's no sign of H, Nina or Robert, Lisa sits down on a chair by Claire's side.  
  
Hannah: Auntie Lisa!  
  
Hannah sits on Lisa lap and Lisa cuddles her. Hannah closes her eyes and goes to sleep. Lisa sits watching Claire hoping she will wake up.Claire starts to move Lisa grabs hold of her hand, Claire's eyes open slightly but close again. Lisa is asleep when Claire wakes up. Claire opens her eyes look around and sees both Lisa and Hannah asleep but no sign of H, Lisa wakes up.  
  
Lisa: Claire?  
  
Claire: L....lisa.  
  
Lisa: I'm so sorry Claire.  
  
Claire looks puzzled.  
  
Claire: Why?  
  
Lisa: For causing you to crash.   
  
Claire: It wasn't you're fault.   
  
Lisa: But it......   
  
Claire: Shhhsss.   
  
Lisa: Claire I was pregnant!   
  
Claire: What?   
  
Lisa: I lost the baby.   
  
Claire: Oh my God Lisa come here.   
  
Claire and Lisa hug.  
  
Lisa: Don't say its not my fault. I should of kept Hannah, Holly and Emma quiet if I had you wouldn't of lost concentration.  
  
Claire: Its not your fault I had other things on my mind.   
  
Lisa: I'm sorry.  
  
Claire: Don't be, I'm sorry!  
  
Claire and Lisa hug, Hannah wakes up.  
  
Hannah: Mummy.  
  
Hannah jumps on Claire's bed and hugs her.  
  
Hannah: Ryan!   
  
Claire: I d....don't know hunny.   
  
Lisa: Claire have you seen Ryan?   
  
Claire: No H said he isn't very well.   
  
At Ryan's bedside H is crying.   
  
H: You have to get better darling, mummy and I love you so much and so does Hannah.   
  
Lee walks in.   
  
Lee: How is he?   
  
H: I don't know but he doesn't look to good.   
  
Lee: What about Claire?   
  
H: I'm not sure. I think I will go and see her now.  
  
Lee: Would you like me to stay here for a while?  
  
H: Yeah if you wouldn't mind.  
  
H leaves to see Claire as he walks in Claire smiles at him and H rushes over to hug her.  
  
Claire: How's Ryan?  
  
H: Not too good.  
  
Claire: What's wrong with him?   
  
H: I don't know.   
  
Holly and Emma are both still asleep and don't look to well and Faye and Lee are still really worried. None of the doctors are sure who is going to make it and who isn't! 


	54. Hero.

A few weeks later and Claire and H are back at the hospital visiting Ryan who hasn't improved at all. Holly and Emma are also both in hospital.  
  
Claire: H I don't want to be here.   
  
H: Claire that's our son in there and all you want to do is go home.   
  
Claire: It's all my fault he's in there.   
  
H: No it's not don't listen to anyone who says it is.   
  
Claire: But it is my fault.   
  
Claire runs from the hospital crying and H runs after her.  
  
H: Claire why is it your fault?  
  
Claire: It just is.  
  
H: Why?  
  
Claire: Because I wasn't concentrating.  
  
H: Yeah because everyone was shouting.   
  
Claire: No it wasn't just that I had other things on my mind.   
  
H: Like what?   
  
Claire: It doesn't matter.   
  
Inside the hospital Holly is sitting on the bed drawing a picture. Emma is playing with some toys and Faye and Lee are sitting watching them.   
  
Lee: Who you drawing hunny?   
  
Holly: Auntie Claire and Uncle H.   
  
Lee: Oh, let me see.   
  
Lee: Oh yeah it looks like them.   
  
Faye looks at it and laughs.   
  
Faye: Uncle H looks a bit drunk darling.   
  
Holly: He meant to look like that mummy!   
  
Faye: Ok sorry darling.   
  
Faye and Lee laugh.   
  
Back outside H is hugging Claire and they are beginning to walk back to Ryan's room. When they get there loads of doctors are around Ryan, Claire starts to cry.   
  
H: What's going on?   
  
Doctor: He's stopped breathing   
  
Claire cries even more and H hugs her.   
  
Doctor: Please wait outside.   
  
Claire and H wait outside the room they are both crying. The doctor comes out several minutes later.  
  
Doctor: We've managed to get him breathing again.   
  
H: Thank you doctor, you're my hero.  
  
Doctor: Why's that?  
  
H: For making Claire better and helping all my friends.   
  
Doctor: You can go in and see Ryan if you like.   
  
Claire: Thank you.  
  
H and Claire go in and are shocked at all the machines Ryan is connected to.  
  
Claire: H what are all of those for?  
  
H: I don't know babe.  
  
After sitting with Ryan for just over an hour Claire notice that one of the machines has just changed and now is displaying a striaght line and it is now strting to beep. Doctors' come running back in and discover that he's stopped breathing again.  
  
Faye and Lee are happy that Holly and Emma are finally getting better and that they allowed home soon. Faye is thinking about Ryan and how Claire and H must be feeling. Soon everyone's worst fears are confirmed when a doctor reveals that Ryan wasn't strong enough and has just passed away.  
  
Even though they do miss him greatly, Ryan's death has made H and Claire realise their not ready to extend the family any further, well not at the moment anyway. Of course they have tried to get on with their lives but the loss of a baby isn't easy to deal with. Hannah, Holly and Emma are now all nearly four and are all best friends, they are inseperable. Lisa and Damien finally got the baby they wanted so much, they had a little girl and called her Lucy. Everyone has remained close friends and Damien has even apologised to Claire for blaming her and Claire's stopped blaming herself. Things are really starting to look up for all of them but not one of them is prepared to forget Ryan! 


End file.
